KH Hunger games
by aquarose band leader
Summary: It has been 16 years since Xehanort has defeated our heroes and captured Kingdom Hearts and became immortal. In order to give worlds from the realm of light a fighting chance to survive, he created the Hunger Games. He has chosen 13 worlds in the 16th annual Hunger Games. Which world will win, and which ones will sink into the darkness? May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1 The Games begin

**Chapter 1 The Games Begin**

Hello, and welcome to the games! It may start off slow, but stick with it, it'll get better as it goes. I hope you enjoy! (I own nothing)

* * *

I lazily woke up at the brink of dawn like I do every other morning in my bed at the orphanage. I grabbed my converse and snuck outside of the orphanage so I wouldn't wake up any of the sleeping orphans. Once outside I put on my shoes and began to walk over to the forest opening at the main plaza of town. I passed by a few shops whose owners knew me, and they gave me either a little bit of munny or food for the kids at the orphanage. I thanked them and continued heading to the forest.

It had been announced that our world was next to be part of the Hunger Games, so everybody was kinda on edge worrying about their kids; I didn't want to bother them too much about money since there was a chance that they'd need it for a funeral. I walked through the opening to the forest and began my stroll to the traps that I set. I didn't bother grabbing my weapons- Rose had already grabbed them since I was late.

"So how's hunting going?" Rose asked me. She had a book bag over her shoulder, probably filled with different fruits and herbs that she knows.  
"Gotta check them out, hopefully there's something edible," I told her as birds began to chrip their morning song. Rose rolled her eyes and handed me the swords that I found in the old creepy mansion."So how's gathering going?" I asked putting the sheath between my belt and pants.

"Well, that's why I came over. There seems to be too much for me to carry and I need help moving it all to the plaza before they prepare for the raffle," she told me, eagerly pointing at the stuff in the distance behind me. I sighed and agreed to help since my traps were along the way. This was our usual routine. I'd hunt, she'd gather, and then we'd split it. I would sell about half of my share to the market and use the money I got to buy more food for the orphanage.

The orphans that are around 13 work in some of the shops to earn some extra money, but even with that we're still barely able to feed everyone, especially since the heartless arrived. I've had to skip meals in order to let everyone eat well, even though some of the kids didn't have the will to go on anymore since their parents were taken from them.

Rose and I made our way behind the abandon mansion and into the garden that she had made, where there were about four or five more book bags of fruits waiting for us. I opened the first one and found it to be filled with cherries, Rose's favorite.  
"You know, cherries may sell well but I think this is a little much," I told her, lifting the bag over my shoulder. I grabbed another bag; this one had the strawberries that I snacked on for breakfast that morning.

"Well take some back to the orphanage, you know they like cherries" she told me, grabbing one of the smaller bags as I grabbed the last one.  
"Yeah, and last time they ate too many and I had to nurse them back to health," I replied, picking one of the blue berries from the bush before Rose could notice. She grew a couple of berries here, but mostly cherries since she loves them so much.

"Well, you got to be a doctor for a while didn't you?" she asked playfully. I rolled my eyes and began looking for my traps, but was disappointed when I found that they didn't catch anything

"I swear I'll stick to fishing next time, these traps aren't working for me," I said, finding nothing but empty, failed traps.  
"Well, that's what you get for looking on the internet for survival traps," Rose teased as we began to follow the trail back to town.  
"Yeah, well its not like I had any better ideas at the time," I answered. All of a sudden we heard an animal cry in pain in the distance.

"Seems like the heartless are hunting again," Rose murmured warily, inching closer to me. The sound would make anybody at least a little scared; the heartless here travel like wolves.

"Yup. I'm kinda surprised they're up at this hour. Come on, the sooner we're out of here the better," I said, quickening our pace. We headed to the farmers market that was close by and sold most of our crops for cash. Rose seemed to have earned a little more than she needed so she decided that she should buy some ice-creams and head for the clock tower for brunch.

"Jun? Do you think we'll be chosen this year?" Rose asked as we sat on top of Twilight Town's clock tower eating sea-salt ice-cream.  
"Don't go and jinx us, but I honestly don't know. I hope not… but if I were chosen I'd make sure I'd win and go after Xehanort and end this game of his," I declared, looking down at the people who are walking to the town's square.

"So... how many do you have inside the raffle?" she asked me.  
For every raffle ticket you put in you'll receive a month's supplies to live off of, but your name becomes entered in a raffle to be chosen to compete in the games. With me living in the lowest part of town, I've had to place extras to make sure the orphanage can keep going if I'm not there. I've been taking care of the kids the best I could, but we're running out of food. Then, when the games come, I have to put in enough extra ballots so I can get a month's supplies for everyone just in case.

"I have about 157, I believe," I answered, which made her put on a sad face.  
"Then your chances are pretty high, aren't they? I only have about 50 inside..." she said softly, barely able to hang on to her ice-cream. She lived in a higher district than I did, but she wasn't any better off. She was kinda like me- no parents or family except for her younger sister, who's still too young to place any ballots (not that she'd let her do it anyway). The heartless got to her parents and she's had to raise her sister ever since. I've been helping with her house by paying half the rent from time to time, but she's basically on her own.

"I know… still, let's go and get this over with and hope our world wins so we can go another day without fear," I sighed. I tried again to prepare myself for if I got called, but with no luck. I wouldn't really know how to react.  
"What if we're both called? What then?" she asked me. I really didn't have answer for that.

"Then we defy the rules of only one winner an make it a tie," I assured her, acting tough. But the only thing that did was to make her use that fake smile to hide how she's feeling at the moment. I hate it when she wears that smile around me.  
"Come on, let's get this over with," I called to her, walking down the clock tower to the town square where they called the tributes.

"Hello everybody, this is Xigbar here! I hope you're ready for the games this year, cause two of your own will fight for your world!" he exclaimed. It wasn't a secret that he enjoyed being Xehanort lackey and loved to pick out the toys that were going to fight to the death.

"First up are the girls! Now let's see which lucky lady to play in the games," he announced, reaching his hand into the bowl. He searched around and finally pulled one out, smiling as he read the card and began staring at Rose. "Well, it looks like our lovely lady is Rose Kimura!" It felt like time stopped as I heard Rose's name being called. Heartless with cameras attached to them circled around above us, getting a good view of her. I then looked over to Xigbar. He had on a huge smile and was staring at Rose delightedly as if he had gotten his target.

"Wish me luck, Jun," was all Rose whispered to me before walking up to the stage. I could hear the sorrow and fear in her voice, but she walked onto the stage and turned to the crowd with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Alrighty! Looks like we have a cutie this year. Alright then, now for the gentlemen…. Jun Black Wind! Weird last name, but come on up here, sport!"

I clenched my teeth and walked up on stage, ignoring the cameras circling above me. I knew at that moment that this wasn't done at random- it was rigged. No way was it at random.

"Well, there you have it! I hope you guys enjoy the opening ceremonies. Till next year! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Xigbar yelled, before a dark aura engulfed us all, sending us to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2 The Show Begins

**Chapter 2 The Show Starts**

Ello everyone, I hope you're curious about how these games are going to turn out. And don't think this is going to be exactly like the Hunger Games book where they both survive... or is it? Well anyway, spots are still open if you wanna join in. Like I said before, requirements in the profile. Enjoy this chapy! (I own nothing but Jun and Rose.) enjoy ^v^

* * *

The darkness that engulfed me somehow transported me into an empty dressing room. Where the hell am I? Wait, where's Rose? Before I could take a good look around, a group of people came in. They all had strange yellow markings on their bodies that I believe are tattoos. They began walking around started examining me by lifting my arms and pulling on my hair till it hurt.

"Interesting two tone hair. It's natural too! How odd... But brown and red don't make good pair," remarked one of the females, messing with my hair. Then out of nowhere someone pulled off my shirt.

"Hey!" I shouted, turning around to the girl who stole my shirt.

"My oh my. So many scars too, but muscular and a healthy tan as well. This will be our hardest job yet," the one who stole my shirt said as I attempted to take it back with no avail.

"No! We have to get you prepped for the openings. We're your wardrobe team, I'm Alexis. This Kishi and Naki," she said, introducing the emo looking girl and the love of life boy before ripping off the rest of my clothes except for my underwear by force. They then proceeded to begin prepping me up by putting makeup on me and throwing medicine and chaconne, but in the end they still left me almost naked. My entire body was stinging from the different medicines and chaconnes they used to hide my scars, but they barely worked anyway and only succeeded in changing my scent. I was trying my best not to lose my temper and break everything in the room and hurt them.

"There, done. Now the stylist will come in and give you your outfit. Too bad, I wish I could be the one to do that," Alexis said before walking out of the room and leaving me alone. I took a look at myself in the mirror after all the crap they had done to me, only to find silver and black patterns across my face with spirals going from the bottom of my eyes down to my jaw. My hair was the only thing they left untouched.

"I LOOK LIKE A D*** CLOWN FROM THIS PLACE!" I shouted as I ran to the sink and removed the make up on my face. Why the he** do they put makeup on a guy! I questioned in my head as I grabbed a nearby towel to dry my face.

"Good to see you got that off. I'm Marluxia, your designer." A man in his mid-20s with pink hair and blue eyes came in with an arm full of clothing that seemed unreal. It really does take a real man to wear pink; I owe Rose 20 munny later.

"Since your world lies between light and darkness, we should do the same for your outfit and use it to our advantage. Don't worry, it's not nearly as crazy as the makeup you had," he assured, handing me the clothes that I was to wear for the show. I put them on, and they surprisingly fit very comfortably and snugly. He wasn't lying but I'm slightly curious as to how he knew my left arm is a bit longer than my right.

I looked at the mirror to see exactly how I looked. The front of the outfit seemed to be covered in white flame, but as it moved back to the end of the cape it darkened until it was completely black underneath, dissolving into smoke. Beneath the open cloak was a heart being entangled by black branches. The branches met perfectly throughout the entire outfit, from my boots to the my face with the new makeup Marluxia had placed on me.

"Pretty sweet. Even has wings," I commented, turning around and noticing a wing made of light and a chained demon wing.

"I'm glad you like it. It's a very unique piece that I rather enjoyed making," he told me as I tried to open the wings but no avail. That bummed me out a bit, but I had no complaints except for those helpers of his.

"Like is an understatement. It suits me perfectly in my opinion. Even down to the smallest detail," I told him, amazed at how the fabric looks like its turning into smoke.

"Thanks. Now let's get you in position," Marluxia replied as he got behind me and started pushing me out the door. We came into a large room that had houses and chariots representing the different worlds. He continued pushing until we reached a horse-drawn chariot that matched my outfit. The horses looked amazing; their manes look like the smoke on my outfit and the armor they wore made them seem like they were made in heaven to prepare for a war between good and evil. I looked over to tell Marluxia that he's done an amazing job with everything, but when I did I saw Rose and I was completely speechless on how gorgeous she looked.

She wore a white dress that started turning into black smoke at the ends. She had two angelic wings on her back that were bound by black chains, and she wore black elbow gloves that faded into white. She was actually wearing high heels, which surprised me because she had never in her life wore or wanted to wear heels. She stopped and stared right back at me, silently asking for approval.

"You look… wow… I mean just… Wow..." I couldn't describe how beautiful she was right then. She looked like, well... an angel but she wasn't using the smile that had shined so brightly before. I guess she's depressed that we're both going into a death game where we have to kill each other.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Describes you perfectly," she said, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek and making me blush.

"So let's win these games together, no matter what. This year we'll be the winners," I told her, grabbing her hand as I climbed into the chariot.

"You won't let go, will you?" she asked, beginning to hold my hand tighter. I looked into her eyes which turned colors almost completely from her normal greenish blue to a radiant cyan.

"I promise I won't, but I like your eyes the way they were before," I replied before the horses started moving on their own. I looked back and saw Marluxia placing his hands at the ends of his lips, telling me to smile for the cameras. Easier said than done, fighting against my will to the death doesn't really put a smile on my face.

"Now welcome our TRIBUTES!" a voice on a speaker declared, introducing the other tributes. I didn't bother to pay attention to the names of the other tributes since that would only hinder me in the games.

"And from Twilight Town we have Rose Kimura and Jun Black Wind!" A gate opened, shining a bright light on us as we went through the door. We were hovering above an arena filled with people cheering and chanting our names as if we were celebrities. I guess Rose was acting shy for a bit since we've never been in front of so many people before, so I wrapped her arm around my bringing us closer together.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous," she whispered. She started inching her way away bit by bit, but I brought her back closer to me.

"Don't be, just smile and wave. Act like the princess every girl wants to be," I advised as I began waving to the crowd and sending winks to groups of girls every once in a while. She started to loosen up a bit and began smiling and waving to the crowd like an actual princess would. I couldn't help but think she looked cute, but that thought ended as the horses landed on a platform with the other tributes. I helped Rose down from the chariot and got in line with the other tributes, but we never let each other go. In front of us was a throne with Xehanort sitting victoriously on it. He stood up and began to give his speech.

"Welcome, tributes, to the Hunger Games! I hope the odds are ever in your favor. We hold our 16 anniversary of the games in celebration of my winning achievement; to show that our worlds are in peace!" he yelled to everyone in the stadium, acting as if he was a savior.

Yeah, by fear. No matter how you see it, we're enslaved by him. I guess Rose could feel the anger building up inside of me after he made that comment because she held my hand tighter. I turned and gave her a smile that said everything's going to be alright, but she didn't believe me and looked away, making me sigh. After Xehanort ended his gloating on defeating the keyblade masters, he said something that caught me off guard- something that no one was expecting

"In celebration of the 16 Hunger Games, this year the tributes will be allowed to use magic and wield the power of the keyblade if they so choose!" he announced, summoning his menacing keyblade out of thin air like every year since the games began. He had never allowed the use of keyblades or magic since the first Hunger Games; any time after that it was either you knew it or you didn't. As the tyrant finished his speech he dismissed us. I never got a good look at the other tributes while we were there, but that was the least on my mind. Keyblade and magic... I need to learn both before the games start. For some reason I think they might be useful- well at least the magic. A black aura engulfed all the tributes, sending Rose and I into what seemed like a penthouse at a hotel filled with furniture.

"Wow pretty sweet place we got," I remarked, letting go of Rose's arm and hopping onto the couch.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Xehanort wants you to be the most comfortable you can get before the games," I heard Marluxia call as he came through a dark portal. Rose gasped and ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. I guess he really had taking a liking to him in the few seconds she met him.

"You both were great, we might have a winning team this year." I heard a female voice around her late 20's.

"Hey Larxene, have you seen our tributes' mentor? He hasn't shown up at all," Marluxia called to a blonde haired woman with 2 antennas made of her hair.

"Nope, haven't seen Roxas at all. He's probably in his room, drinking again. Don't forget what happened at the first games. If I was him I'd do the same thing," she replied to him. Rose and I both knew the story of the first Hunger Games. The winner was a Nobody named Roxas; he didn't even want to win. That was the last time magic and keyblades were used since those games were twice as long for some reason.

"I'll go get him" I volunteered, getting up off the couch and began stretching. "He's the one who's going to try and help us survive right?" I asked them. Larxene pointed at the door at the end of the hall telling me "good luck" as I started for the door. The smell of alcohol was getting stronger the further I walked. Once I reached the source of the smell, I heard groaning through the door.

"Well? Come on Jun, open it," I heard Rose say. I looked back to see her lying on my spot on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah." I opened the door to see a man with spiky blonde hair sleeping on a bed of bottles with an open one in his hand spilling onto the floor. Great, our mentor is a drunk! We're sure to win now! I thought sarcastically in my head as I kicked a bottle away from my foot.

"Hey Roxas! Roxas!" I shouted at him but he didn't budge no matter how loud I was."Hey Rose, come on I need your help!" I called across the hall, picking up Roxas and carrying him over to the couch where hopefully everyone can help this drunk.

"What do you need my help with?" she asked, poking the sleeping Roxas' face after I sat him down.

"I don't know, maybe wake him up?" I retorted acting stupid. I pried the bottle out of his hand, really hoping to smash it over his head.

"Sure, try this," she suggested, and then slapped him as hard as she could. He woke up surprisedly and unexpectedly pulled a knife from his back pocket. My reflexes took over- I grabbed his hand with the knife and kicked him to the ground. Rose took the knife from him and I threw him back to the couch as he tried to steal the knife again.

"OW! Where am I?" he asked shocked and confused.

"It's time for the games and you're our mentor. How's it feel to be beat by your own students, teach?" I asked him, getting the knife from Rose and started playing with it, spinning it on the table.

"Was the slap necessary? Or better yet, the kick?" he groaned, rubbing his stomach and taking another sip from his bottle.

"You wouldn't wake up so, yes" Rose remarked, taking the seat next to me. Roxas stared at us as if examining us.

"Now why should I help?" he asked us. He was about to take another sip from his bottle but I threw the knife at the bottle, breaking it into shards and spilling beer on the floor.

"I'm not one to die, and how about it's your fucking JOB, you drunk!" I spat at him, pissed off that he didn't give a damn.

"Alright, I see potential in one and the other." I didn't notice until I saw the knife, but Rose was behind him with the knife I threw pointed at his neck.

"Alright, I'll help. But you have to listen to everything I tell you and do it, no questions asked. First things first, get those clothes off and get me another beer," he demanded. I did as he told me and took off the upper portion of my outfit. I walked into all the rooms to get any alcohol and placed them in a bag. I walked past him and threw the bag out the nearest window.

"Marly, do you mind if I keep the pants? They suit me pretty well and I prefer to have them on when girls are around," I asked, handing my clothes to Marly. He had no complaints, but Roxas said no, and I was forced down to my boxers for the second time today.

"Your rooms are down the hall, and your new clothes will be there as well," Marluxia informed us as I walked into my room. It was basically a completely bland, white room without any other color. I found the clothes Marly told me about and put them on. It was a white shirt under a hoodie jacket that resembled the night sky with the moon on my shoulder and pants that have small stars on them.

"The moon and stars… the longer I'm here, the more it seems like they've chosen me on purpose," I said to myself. I took a glance in the mirror to see how I look, not bad. Just needs to be unzipped a little I thought, unzipping the hoody more to my liking.

It was then that I noticed that I was wearing my red and black bracelet with my name that Rose made for me a while back. I thought I left it back home but now I'm really glad I didn't. I walked out of my room and back to where the others were. Rose wasn't there, so I guess she was still changing.

"-love them, Marly. It fits me perfectly," I heard Rose say coming out of her room. She had on a long sleeve shirt that resembled the afternoon sky with the sun on her other shoulder while her pants were the same shade of orange as a sunset with clouds that were a darker shade of it as if turning to night. I have to admit, this is the second time Marly has left me speechless today.

"So do you have an special skills I should know about? If you want to keep it secret you'll have to tell me in private," he asked us. Rose decided to answer first.

"Well, I'm a pretty sneaky assassin. I can use a bow fairly well. Hmm, and I also know a lot about edible plants," she remarked to him truthfully, but she acted as if she barely knew how to do any of those things. She could shoot an arrow fairly well but only at about 50 yards or less, anything further and she'd miss by a good distance, but she did know the names of most of the plants in the forest that you can eat and that can kill.

"And you?" Roxas asked me, still staring at me for some reason even when Rose was talking.

"I'm pretty good at throwing knives as you just saw. I can fight with dual swords fairly well, and I can hunt a little. So I can handle myself pretty well when the time comes."

Rose stepped in. "Fairly being too modest, he's extremely skilled with two swords, he once beat about 20 heartless by himself although he nearly gave me a heart attack." I gave Rose a stare to make her stop talking. "Oh, sorry Jun, I didn't think you were doing it on purpose," she apologized, but I just smiled at her.

"It's alright, and I said I was sorry for letting that happen. Go hunting in the woods at night one time and she'll never forget. Like I said I can hold my own even in the wilderness. But the others really don't know what they have up their sleeve," I told him, thinking about a strategy for the games so Rose and I can live but at the moment I thought of nothing

"Well that's good to hear. I want you both to stay away from those training sites; work on your magic and survival skills and whatever else you think will help you." He gave us that order with a serious look in his eyes

"And you? No offense, but get your hands of the bottle and shave, you look like a hermit for god's sake. You reek of vomit and alcohol that make us sick," I snapped at him, causing him to become more serious as if he wasn't already.

"I'll do what I have to do in order to keep you two alive during the games. As for you guys, just stay alive," he ordered us. We nodded our heads in unison. An elevator door suddenly opened at the beginning of the room.

"That's your signal to go train," Roxas explained, waving his hand going back to his room. I shook my head at him and followed Rose to the elevator.

"You think someone is watching us?" she whispered right after the doors closed to send us to our training ground.

"Yeah. I don't think we were called at random either. Xehanort set everything up; he wants a good show this year," I told her as we were still going down. We passed basement level 5 and was still going down.

"You think we'll make it?" she asked me timidly before the elevator stopped.

"Well of course I do," I replied with a smile to her as the elevator doors opened to let in another set of tributes.

"Hello," I greeted half-heartedly as they walked in, but they refused to acknowledge me. Rose came closer to me and wrapped her arm around mine. I gave her a warm smile as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Good, now that all the tributes are here, let us begin!" an instructor announced as we made our way in the group of tributes. Rose was with me the entire time as the instructor explained to us how we are going to train. We never let go of each other's hand until he finished.

"You'll have different stations with different instructors to teach you the basics. You will all be called when today's training is done. You are now free to go and train."

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think. See ya next time. and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	3. Chapter 3 The Training

**Chapter 3 The Training**

_I own nothing, I hope you enjoy ^v^_

* * *

"Well Rose, where should we start? Ladies pick first," I asked after the instructor explained to us how our training was going to play off .

"Hmm... Let's learn magic. It'll be helpful if at least one of us knows how to heal. Rock paper scissors?" she asked ahead of time to avoid the arguing

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. You're learning it," I told her, walking towards the magic station.

"HEY! No fair!" she complained to me as we made our way to the healing magic station.

"Well, I guess you wanna learn fire magic then? Don't forget, we'll be using these skills to survive the Games," I told her as the instructor started teaching us the basics of healing. After the first lesson was done, both of us could heal minor injuries. We decided that we should stay for another lesson to handle more serious injuries. I noticed that most of the tributes around us were learning lighting and fire magic, while others started learning to hunt with traps. The one tribute that seemed to stand out to me was a girl with black hair and blue eyes who looked like she was lost.

"Well, this station is done! Where to next? We have about an hour till lunch. … Is something the matter?" Rose questioned, poking my face playfully.

"Yeah, that girl. Looks like she needs direction. Why don't we help?" I suggested while we walked into the fire magic station. I watched one of the tributes control it impressively, but he ended up collapsing from exhaustion. Seconds later some of the guards came and carried the boy out of the training hall.

"Well that's not surprising that he's showing off. Probably just wants to intimidate us so we don't go after him," Rose commented. She hesitantly made a ball of fire and quickly hurled it at a target. The target burst into flames and turned to ash.

"By doing that he's also made himself a target that needs to be dealt with quickly," I added, making my own ball of fire only to have it blow up in my face and send me flying into a wall. Damn, that hurt!

"Jun! Are you alright? Nothing's broken is it?" Rose asked, hovering over me and panicking about my well-being.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle," I assured her, getting up and dusting off my clothes. "I think I'll skip the fire lesson and watch you."

That's how we spent our week of training. We learned what we thought was useful in magic, reeducated ourselves in making traps, and learned how to fight with a few different weapons while staying clear of the ones we're most familiar with. We spent our lunches together laughing about the past.

Some tributes made their own little alliance, but we they wouldn't last. Not by a long shot, I thought everyday while passing them, but the sad girl with the black hair always seemed to sit alone. I couldn't help but feel bad for her, but I knew if I made friends here then it'd be harder to win. After the last days of training we were heading up back to our rooms when we ran into Roxas.

"So, did you take my advice?" he asked with a clean shave and a new look

"Yeah, and now we'll be getting scored by the game makers, right?" Rose clarified, lying down on the couch.

"Yup," Roxas nodded. "Try not to get too high of a score, if you do it'll make you a bigger target. But too low of a score and then I can't get you sponsors. So aim for the middle ground."

We nodded our heads in understanding, and a second later we were ordered to see the game makers. We ended up being the last two to go. Rose went ahead of me, and a few minutes and a small explosion later she came back out with a smile and a wink.

"Good luck, Junie-bug," she sang before sauntering away. A few minutes later they called my name to enter the room.

Once I enter, I notice that there are only three people inside; one with long platinum hair (Vexen... Really don't wanna describe him, he's creepy), the middle one had blue hair with bangs covering most his face, and from what I could tell the third was a British man drinking tea with what smelled like rum.

"Show us what you have and then be on your way," the blue haired man droned. I did as he told me and grabbed a pair of dual swords. Heartless appeared around me and attempted the steal my heart but were beaten easily. The Heartless back home have more bite than that. I looked over to see that not one of them is paying attention. Under normal circumstances I couldn't care less, but this time my life was at stake. I grabbed the weapon that Xehanort called the keyblade, causing another group of Heartless to appear. I used wind magic and beat them with a single swing, in turn releasing a heart they carried. I noticed that the gamemakers still weren't paying attention and used my wind magic again, cutting up everything in the room before leaving without a second thought. I went back to our penthouse and jumped on the nearest couch to relax.

"What happened? I heard an explosion!" Roxas yelled, running over to me.

"Don't look at me, that one was all Rose," I replied, pointing over to where she sat reading a book.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But that guy was just creepy," she apologized while putting down her book.

"So then how'd everything else go?" he asked me specifically.

"I think Rose will get a higher score than me. She didn't blow everything up."

"HEY, I said I was sorry," she replied instantly with her hands in the air defensively. I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Roxas, who was giving me a scary face.

"What'd you do to them?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TEAR APART THE ENTIRE TRAINING HALL AND GET AWAY WITH IT?" Larxene screeched, portaling in. She lifted me by the collar and was about to punch me in the face, but Roxas held her back.

"That. Any other questions?" I asked him nonchalantly. Roxas forcibly made Larxene let go of me, and I tried to act cool, but damn that was SCARY! I thought she was going to defibrillate me!

"Well, we'll find out soon enough now, won't we?" Rose asked casually, picking up her book and starting to read again. After awhile the TV turned on by itself.

"Here are the scores of the tributes!" was all it said before the pictures and names of the tributes popped up. Everyone seemed to score a 7-9; the sad girl with black hair was named Xion and I think she scored an 8, but I wasn't sure because I was more focused on the look on Roxas's face when she poppedup. He looked like he had seen a ghost. When our turn came, Rose's picture came with a 10. She started celebrating, but got quiet when my name came up. There was a dramatic pause...

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be the first time that someone has gotten a perfect score!" the announcer said proudly as the number 13 appeared in Roman numerals next to my picture.

"Congrats, Jun! Maybe destroying that hall was worth it," Rose exclaimed, hugging me happily.

"Yeah, great job… Rose, you mind if I congratulate him?" Larxene asked after Rose let go of me. I only had time to close my eyes before I felt an electrifying slap across my face.

"OW! You know there are other ways to be mean to people with hurting them!" I shouted at her, getting a heel on my foot and causing me to grab it in pain. Rose grabbed my elbow and pulled me back, getting me away from Larxene and helping steady me.

"I know, but this is more fun for me. Tomorrow is the interview, and then it's the games. I really doubt you'll win," Larxene growled before portaling way.

"Aww, thanks for the support, Larxy," Rose quipped sarcastically after she left.

"You two go get some rest, you're going to need it," Roxas ordered. We did as he told us and went to our rooms, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't go to sleep. I decided I needed to get some fresh air, it's too stuffy in here. I snuck out of my room and headed for the roof. Once up there, I could the winds. I walked over to the hand rail and leaned on it, staring down at the lights below.

"Uh, Jun?" I could barely hear Rose over the wind, but when I looked over she was right there next to me.

"I'm guessing you couldn't fall asleep either?" I asked, looking out into the distance.

"Nope. I'm... I'm really scared of what's going to happen in the arena. I really don't wa-"

"Don't think like that! I won't let it come to that, I swear. We'll make the games a tie so we can both can go home," I assured her. I didn't want her to think about what would happen if we were pitted against each other. I wouldn't allow it.

"So then, you care to tell me something before everything goes to hell?" I asked her, turning around to see her face to face. That brought us closer together so that our faces were now inches apart.

"Yeah, I do. They're three words, can you guess what they are?" she asked quietly, inching closer to me with her hand on the hand rail.

"Hmm, I can guess. 'I like waffles,' right?" I joked, but she remained serious "No, 'I love you.' Is that the one you wanted to hear?" I offered, more seriously this time.

"Yeah, I really do Jun," she said, moving closer to me. I started scratching my cheek nervously, trying to express how I feel.

"Well, I love you, too. I'm pretty sure that if you weren't there to tell me what was edible I'd have already eaten a poisonous plant and had to go to the hospital. Without you by my side I'd be pretty lonely," I told her. I was trying to find better words, but they just wouldn't come out.

"Can you prove it to me?" she asked, looking into my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 The Talk Show Begins

Chapter 4 The Talk Show Begins

Hello everybody, if you've read up to this point then congrats! The Games will start right soon, so no worries. If any of you just wanna jump straight into the action, please be patient. Thank you, I own nothing. Enjoy!

"Hmm… yeah I think I can prove it," I answered, getting lost in her eyes. Rose turned back around to look at the city, trying to think.

"Alright, then. Make me a promise that no matter what, we'll both leave the arena alive." She pointed her pinky at me, and I grabbed it with my own, making a pinky promise to her.

"So then do you have a plan for us to stay alive in the games?" she asked, taking me by surprise and hugging me from behind.

"Nope, can't say I do. Just survive, that's all," I replied, picking her up on my back, walking towards her room, and setting her down in her doorway. "Now get some sleep, Rose. You're gonna need it tomorrow, we've got a big day."

She smiled, giving me the "DUH" look before hugging me, going into her room, and closing her door. I walked over to my room and stopped at the door, thinking but unable to concentrate for some reason. My mind was going haywire at the moment cause of lack of sleep. I opened my door and jumped on my bed. It felt like a cloud at this point, forcing me to sleep in a matter of seconds.

All I dreamt about was my life back in Twilight Town; if either of us went back by ourselves alone we'd be looked at differently. I woke up to the sound of Rose singing a song that was stuck in her head, just calling me to wake up. Apparently I had slept through breakfast and just about lunch. I got up and noticed the change of clothes laid out for me. I put them on like I have been for the last two weeks.

"Hey, Jun! Come _on_, you're gonna miss…. Oh. I thought I'd never see the day that you'd be in a tux." I glanced to my now open doorway, where I could tell Rose was standing. I hate this thing, but I like it at the same time.

"Geez, why does it have to be a tux?" I asked for no reason, taking a look in the mirror. The color and pattern design remind me of the clouds in the night sky while the under shirt seemed like the moon is hiding behind the clouds. _Marluxia, you're great at what you do, but please! Don't make me wear a tux again!_ I thought to myself.

"Well don't you look dashing, good sir? I trust you'll join us for tea?" Rose asked in a British accent. I turned to get a good look at the dress she was wearing and it just screamed HOT! The dress itself seemed like it was on fire with the same color as the morning sun. Her nails were painted the same sunshine color as her high heels and necklace, but what stuck out was the blue heart-shaped necklace that I had given her not to long after we had met.

"So you brought it with you? I didn't notice until now that you had it on. And I think I'll skip lunch," I told her, but she dragged me out of the room by force.

"_OW_ Rose, that's my ear! I'll eat lunch, I'll eat lunch! Now if you would please _let go_!" I asked, unwillingly following her to the main table where Roxas, Larxene, and Marluxia have already started eat their food; glad they could wait for us. Rose released my ear when I took my seat next to her and Marluxia.

"So then do you like the outfit?" he asked me as I grabbed a loaf of bread and asked for some chocolate milk.

"Yeah I think it's great!" I answered, stuffing my mouth with bread; I liked the one at home better. This tastes like they made it out of the microwave.

"But he's not a tux person, so it doesn't exactly fit his style," Rose finished, answering for me.

"Well he doesn't have to worry about that. He probably won't even be able to survive the games to have to wear one," Larxene scoffed be the B**** she is while eating some kind of soup.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared so much about me. If you keep this up people might think you're nice," I retorted sarcastically to her, making her mad.

"I HOPE YOU DIE IN A DITCH WITH HEARTLESS TEARING YOUR BODY APART!" she replied, yelling at me.

"I'll miss you too Larxy. I'll be fine so don't worry," I assured her with the same amount of sarcasm as before.

"YOU LITTLE SNOT NOSED SON OF A-"

"Alright!" Roxas intervened. "That's enough from both of you. Do you two know what you're going to say at the interview or, better yet, how you're going to answer?" Rose and I both shook our heads in unison. We finished our lunch, and then Roxas and Marly helped us get ready for the interview, asking us random questions about ourselves. Rose seemed to be doing fine on her interview with Marly, but on the other hand Roxas and I had stopped the interview awhile back and started thinking of ways we could get sponsors.

"We could go with the madly in love thing. Viewers eat that stuff up," Roxas suggested while I was thinking of another idea.

"Hmm, that might be our only option so far. We just have to surprise her to get a good reaction with the cameras. So basically, I should be the super sweet guy to bring in even more sponsors?" I asked, sitting back in the chair and reading my cue cards. Roxas glanced in Rose's direction then back towards me.

"Since you brought it up, I have to ask. Do you really love her?" Roxas questioned me out of the blue. I just smiled and looked over at Rose for a bit. Before she answered whatever question she and Marly was on, she looked my way.

I turned back to Roxas and answered, "That's an easy one, of course. I couldn't think of anyone else who could fit the bill." As if answer a question, Rose smiled and went back to her cue cards with Marly.

"I feel sorry for you then. That's not an easy thing to cope with. Believe me," Roxas remarked, looking back up at the ceiling with dead eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Yeah well, I guess we'll see what happens in the games. All I know is I need to make sure she's safe," I answered, running through the different ideas on how to survive in the arena.

"HEY YOU TWO, IT'S SHOW TIME!" Larxene screamed out to us, almost popping my ear drums. Both Rose and I walked into the corridor where there were little waiting areas for each district and sat down in the one marked for Twilight Town.

"So then how'd practice go?" I asked Rose, looking around the room; it was lighted by a few neon lights that said _Waiting Room _in bold colors. She started pacing back and forth in the room anxiously and answered, "I think I did well. But I'm really nervous about this."

"Come on, relax. Look, just pretend I'm asking you all of the questions, okay? Just use your 'imagination,'" I told her, making a small rainbow-like arch with my hand. She gave me a 'How am I supposed to do that?' look and then started pouting when I gave her a thumbs up.

"Hello everybody, I'm Demyx and you're watching The Hunger Games talk show, where we're the only ones who can give you a look at the tributes an ask them questions!" I heard the TV turn on to show a blonde man with a unique hairdo. He started introducing the tributes from the different worlds, going through random questions with them. About an hour passed and then it was Rose's turn.

"Our next tribute comes from Twilight Town! It's the girl that flew into your heart and plant the flower of love in there. It's Rose Kimura!" Demyx introduced Rose, who received a great applause from the crowd. She sat down and began having trouble with answering the first few questions, but she got comfortable not too soon afterwards.

"So tell me, what are your parents like?" Demyx asked her. Rose started playing with her thumbs before answering. Her parents was always a touchy topic to talk about for her; she lost them so young and can barely even remember them since the accident. She explained to everyone that they were dead and how her foster parents differ from them. Soon after her interview was over and I was called up next.

"Why hello Jun, pleasure to meet the fallen angel himself. So do you have any opinons on the other tributes?" He asked after we shook hands and sat down and the crowd had settled down.

"Yeah, this year is going to be a rough one, I can guarantee that much. Most of the guys here really like to show off though," I replied, relaxing more into the comfy seat.

"Yeah, I know pretty athletic guys. So this is the question on everybody's mind- how'd you get a perfect score? We're dying to know!" he insisted, waving his hand to the audience.

"I destroyed the place. Or did I? Maybe I bribed them," I joked, making everyone a little upset.

"Well then, do you have any family at all? Or is it just you?"

"Not by blood, my family is the children at the orphanage. I take care of the kids in any way I can. You mind if I say something to them?" I asked, pointing to the camera

"Sure, knock yourself out," he remarked indifferently as I got up and walked to the camera.

"That seems painful, I'll think I'll talk to it like a guy on YouTube instead," I replied, making the crowd laugh for a bit.

"Guys, I hope you're doing alright. Jimmy, give Snow back her plushy or else…. I'll come out of the TV and put you to bed myself, and you remembered last time how that went down… good boy. Wish me luck everybody!" I smiled into the camera before walking back to my seat.

"Wow, you really care a lot about those kids," Demyx commented, a little impressed.

"Well, they're the only family I've got. I'm like their older brother," I replied, scratching my cheek nervously.

"As most people know, good looking guys like us" *wink* "always have a mob of crazy girls after them. Is there any specific lady that catches your eyes?"

"That sorta comes with the territory. Yeah, I actually do have this one girl. I fell in love with her without even knowing," I answered him as the female portion of the crowd gave a sad sigh.

"Hey guys, I bet there's a lot of girls after this who needs a shoulder to cry on, so keep an eye out. So Jun, are you gonna win the games to see her?"

"Actually, winning the games means that'll be the last time I see her. She's my lovely tribute over there," I said, pointing to Rose who's face turned a bright red that matched with her outfit.

"Oh boy man, I feel sorry for you. I hope something works out for you," he told me, patting my shoulder and then giving me a wink. I made a witty remark to him that got the crowd dying of laughter. We continued our interview and I answered all of his questions while also asking him things just to joke around.

"Well that's all the time we have. We wish you all the best of luck tomorrow. See you guys in the after math show!" he announced, getting out of his chair and waving at the camera. I walked over to Rose who still had a slight blush on her cheeks. I held out my ars to hug her, but instead she gave me a punch on the shoulder.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked me as we made our way towards the elevator.

"Well you wanted me to prove I loved you, so I did. And this way, more people will help us too," I replied before receiving another punch.

"You could have at least told me you were going to do that!" she exclaimed, blushing again.

"Wow, you two were great! Good job, Jun," Roxas told me, giving me a thumbs up for some reason.

"Can I take this off now and head for bed? That was exhausting," I yawned, already taking off my tux.

"Sure, go ahead. You guys need plenty of sleep anyways, the day after tomorrow is the games," Roxas warned us, grabbing a bottle of win from the fridge. "Spend it wisely, you two."

_Two days left until hell. I hope that I'll be able to protect her when the games start_, I thought, walking into my room and jumping onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling for hours until the sun set, ending today.

Well thats it for this one! Hope you enjoyed and please review, I'd really appreciate your opinion. Till next time (^v^)/ bye!


	5. Chapter 5 The First Day of Hell

Chapter 5 The First Day of Hell

May the games BEGIN! I own nothing but my OCs. Enjoy!

Rose and I took our day of rest and used it to try and make sure we were ready for whatever happens. After the last night of what seemed like paradise to most people, we woke up early and had breakfast. It was only me and Rose eating, though it made sense considering we were the only ones awake at the time. That and after breakfast we were heading for the arena, and we wanted to be full before we entered because once you're inside, you're on your own.

"So Jun, what do you think we should do? If we stick together we'll last longer, but what about the other tributes? You think we'll be their main target?" Rose asked as we were eating.

"Good chance. If we make our way towards the center to get supplies then we'll be better off, but we might also get caught in the blood bath," I answered, eating a warm loaf of bread and then drinking cold chocolate milk.

"What if one of us protects the other? Then we'll be able to get our supplies and run out of there," she suggested to me while getting a plate of pancakes and cherries.

"Alright then, I'll cover you and you'll get the bags and we'll head out as fast as we can. Sound good?" I asked, finishing my breakfast then getting up to stretch as if I was going for a jog.

"Why don't I protect you? I mean, you're lot faster than me. It only makes sense," she replied, enjoying her breakfast.

"No way. If I ran then I'd get there first, but then you'd be put in harm's way and I can't protect you in time," I declared, not willing to put her in that position.

"I can handle myself you know!" she exclaimed, throwing a cherry at me. I caught it in my mouth, smiling at her as I ate it.

"Thank you. And still, it isn't just the others we have to worry about, you need to think about the game makers, too. They can literally alter the way things are going to play out," I warned her, knowing how the previous games were almost torturous to the tributes.

"Alrighty then, I hope you'll protect me, Jun. Cause now it's a life or death situation," she said grimly, me giving me thumbs up for support.

"I always have. Haven't I?" I reassured her. We spent the remainder of the morning planning where to go, if it was a desert the we'd have to find an oasis and fast, if a swamp or forest we would need to use the trees for an advantage. And if it was the artic we needed to find shelter and stay warm and ration our food. Not long after we finished with planning, a large man with black braids and a lance appeared.

"It's time for the games to begin."

We followed him into the corridor that he had set up for us. We were separated after that. I was in some tube with a completely new set of clothing made for survival.

"So I guess it's time for hell for me. I wonder if we'll make it the first day?" I asked myself, sounding stupid. I ask myself these questions to keep my mind active to see my goal more clearly.

"If you think like that you're gonna die, you know," I heard Roxas call to me. The light from the tube started shining brightly, revealing Roxas a few feet away from me.

"Don't overthink it. It's plain and simple- survive. Once you get up there I want you two to bail out of there. If you stay it'll be a bloodbath. I'm your life line that can give you what you need to survive. Just stick together and you'll live," he reminded me. His voice sounded almost sad. Suddenly, the floor beneath me started moving.

"Don't worry, we'll survive," was all I manage to say before the floor reached the arena. I took a good look around. We seemed to be at a crossroad at a graveyard of Keyblades. In the distance I could see a forest and a canyon, and even farther away I could hear crashing water which meant there was either a large lake or the ocean. The wind was blowing carrying the smell of sea salt, confirming my suspicion of there being an ocean. Everybody stood on their platform, waiting for the cannon to fire to begin the game. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rose, two tributes away from me, get into her running stance. Everyone else was doing the same, watching the center table that had enough supplies for everyone. The only thing running through my mind was getting past this hell and going home with Rose to see the orphanage kids again.

I heard the cannon fire. As I began to run towards Rose to protect her, I suddenly found myself back in Twilight Town. Wait! What just happened? I was just at the games, this doesn't make any sense! I looked around and saw all of the orphans in front of me.

"Jun, is the field trip over?" one of the orphans complained, clutching a doll. I couldn't talk. I stood there, wondering if everything was a dream.

"Alright kids! Let's go back home," someone from behind called. "You know, Jun, you really shouldn't take them all out like this."

I turned to see Rose standing there in her usual clothing, but something was off… her necklace was missing. I've never seen her without it before.

"Come on, Jun. Let's go back an order pizza!" she shouted, walking in front of me and ushering the orphans along. We can't afford pizza for everyone. Or even go on a field trip to the upper districts. I've should have known right from the get go.

"An illusion. Nice trick but it won't work on me!" I shouted angrily, burning the illusion with fire magic.

All of a sudden I was bck in the arena. I looked over at Rose who was knocked out by the illusions just like the other tributes. For the moment, I was the only one awake. I ran over to Rose and picked her up, placing her on my back. I headed for the table as everyone started to break the illusion. I grabbed what we needed and ran for the forest, grabbing one of the keyblades stabbed into the ground. I quickly hurried to the forest to hide, but carrying Rose weighed me down. If it wasn't for the fact that I had taken the bow and arrows, Rose and I would be in big trouble.

"Mom, Dad," I heard her whisper. Damn, I need Rose to wake up!

"They went this way, come on!" I heard on of the male tributes say to the others in his group. Looks like I was right, we _are _their main target. Time to pick up the pace. I hope this works! I used wind magic on my feet to propel me and Rose into the upper portion of the trees that were covered in leaves. I jumped from tree to tree to get a better distance from the tributes until I eventually found a hollow tree that we could use to hide in for the moment.

I looked inside to see if the tree had anything dangerous in it. From the way the tree looked it was safe enough for the moment. I placed Rose inside and remained quiet as I heard the alliance take a breather. They started talking about ways to kill us both, Rose always being the first for some reason. Probably to make me suffer.

"Well what about that black haired girl name Xion? She got something that was really useful. She took most of the food in all the packs! Not to mention she was the only one other than that punk who didn't fall asleep." I heard them choosing their next target. I couldn't see how many were down there but I had to guess at least 6 of them were there in that group. They rested for a few minutes before leaving. I notice they placed a small knife on the tree, they must have put it there either so they would know if they had went in a circle or to leave a clue behind so others could find them.

"Phew! Now that they're gone, how am I going to wake her up?" I asked myself. I gave Rose light taps on her face hoping she'd wake up, but it was no use. After some time with no success, I decided to check the bags to see what was inside. I found some matches, a good amount of food for one person but not for two, a large sleeping bag, some arrows for the bow I grabbed, and the keyblade. Plus a flimsy little survival knife, not the worst way to start off. But with Rose still in the Illusion trap, things aren't liked I wished them to be.

"Think, what's the best way to wake up Rose? Think… _think_!" I murmured, talking to myself again. I really need to stop doing that. I suddenly got an idea but it had… risks. If it works she would wake up and probably maim me for doing it. If it doesn't, she'll stay like that until her mind breaks and we're that much easier kill… I hope this works. I lifted Rose's shirt a little to show her stomach. I started to cool the air around my hands to freezing temperatures and then placed them onto her bare skin.

"COLD!" she cried, and then opened her eyes and slapped me in the face. Well at least she's awake but now we've gotta bail since she screamed.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT? IF YOU WANTED TO WAKE ME UP, CALL MY NAME!" she shouted at me as I heard a branch break off a tree close by. I quickly covered Rose's mouth and she went silent, her eyes wide. Damn! I heard someone at the base of the tree talking to themselves and then the sound of 9 cannon fires filling the air.

Nine dead already, and out of 26. We're better off moving at night. We could use the darkness to hide ourselves and find a good shelter to sleep in for the night. Focusing on the task at hand, I used the mirror-like knife to see who was there. It was the tribute who was a pyromaniac. He was alone, but he looked up the tree where we were hiding. Please walk away!

He watched our location for a second before leaning forward and setting the base of the tree on fire. Not good! The fire quickly spread to the top of the tree, engulfing us inside.

Will they survive? Idk. Or do I? We'll see! Hope you enjoyed, and it would be awesome if you could please click that review button right down there, but you don't gotta. We'll see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6 Hell's Fire

Chapter 6 Hell's Fire

Welcome back to the Games, viewers! I hope you're enjoying yourselves! If not. grab some cherries and popped corn an watch. I own nothing but my OCs. Enjoy!

The flames that the tribute placed below us at the base of the tree spread quickly up to us. Our only exit was up in flames. I quickly grabbed our supplies and placed them into the bag, grabbing the bow and arrows. Rose was so shocked and dazed by the fire that had started to spread inside that she just sat there motionlessly. Smoke quickly filled the hollow hole, and soon Rose and I started coughing violently. Damn, we need to get out of here! I grabbed Rose and jumped, back first, through the exit. While falling, I could feel the fire beginning to burn my back. I quickly used ice magic to freeze the fire but the damage was already done. I could tell I had second-degree burns by the amount of pain. I used wind magic to try to make my landing softer, but I had waited so long that I still hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I looked up at the pyromaniac to see him throwing a fire ball at us. I quickly shot a blizzard back at him and cancelled the fire ball.

"Rose run, I'll catch up with you later. Just make sure no one finds you," I told her, getting up quickly an pulling out my survival knife.

"But Jun, It'd be easier if we fight him together," she remarked, still a bit dazed from the fire.

"That's not an option, just go! I can take care of myself. I'll catch up, so go!" I demanded, being as serious as I could. I had to push her away a few times before she unwillingly left me to face him. He pulled out a dagger of his own an encased it with fire. I returned the favor by covering my knife in a cold mist, along with my arms and legs. We took our defensive stances, waiting for the other to make his move.

"I set the tree on fire, so you move first, Black Wind," he said, sounding like he wanted to fight on even terms. I made the first move and ran up to him, attempting to slash him across the chest. He dodged it, and when I tried to punch him with my other hand he jumped back. _Damn_, he saw it!

"Playing dirty now, are we? Doesn't really seem like you," he commented as a small cut appeared on his cheek. I dropped the arrow from the hand which I had tried to punch him with.

"I don't like playing dirty, but forcing me to fight and making her fear become a reality? It's only natural I use one dirty move. Shall we play fair now?" I offered. The fire seem to encircle us like a ring for a match.

"Sure, but no running away. I like to fight with no interruptions," he remarked, getting into his stance and holding his dagger in a reverse position while I did the same. We ran towards one another and clashed blades, countering and blocking one another's hacks and slashes, receiving minor cuts from one another but continuing to attack. We both put our all into one last slash, and as our blades collided they slipped out of our hands and into the fire. We jumped back from one another, admiring each other's fighting talent.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You up for round two?" he asked, encasing his hands in flames.

"Sure. But-" the Keyblade landed in front of me. "This time I'll win," I told him, picking up the black keyblade with a long reach. The hilt guard was comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward.

"Well, as much as I would like to, we seemed to have attracted some unwanted guests. So this match will have to be postponed for now," the pyromaniac announced to me, turning to walk away.

"Then answer me this. Do you want to be free?" I asked him, causing him to laugh bitterly.

"Yeah right, like we'll ever be free!" he answered, continuing to walk into the flames and then disappearing into the forest. We'll be free, I just know it. As the flames died down, I could hear the group from before starting to get closer. I quickly ran in the direction that Rose went, I was too weak to fight anyone right now. I kept running as fast as I could, but with the amount of blood I lost my vision was starting to blur. _Damn_, I need to keep moving!

All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a hole in the ground and cover my mouth. A few minutes passed and the group that was chasing me ran past us. That was a close one... The person removed their hand from my mouth, and I waited a few second before saying anything just in case the others were still there.

"I think the coast is clear," I whispered before feeling a warm presence on my back. The burns on my back were being healed. Once the warm presence left the burns were almost completely healed, but I could tell they were still there.

"I healed the burns as much as I could. That was risky what you did back there," an unfamiliar girl's voice whispered back.

"I could say the same thing about what you're doing now," I replied, using cure to close my cuts. I looked behind me to find the black haired, blue eyed girl.

"Hi, I'm Xion," she said, extending her hand out to me for a hand shake.

"I'm Jun, nice to meet you. Thank you for healing my burns for me," I told her, shaking her hand. "By any chance did you see a girl pass by here? You know the one that was with me at training and opening ceremonies?" I asked her, hoping to get to Rose as soon as possible. Xion pointed to the right, towards the canyon.

"She's not too far that way. She hid in a cave filled with vines," she explained. I wasn't sure if I could trust her, but she _did _save my life.

"Alright, thanks." I was about to walk out of the tree but my curiosity got the best of me. I stopped and turned around to face her. "Why'd you save me? It really doesn't make sense to me."

"Simple, I can tell you're a kind person. You also have a plan to get everybody out," she told me, staring at my weapon.

"Sorry, but I don't think we're on the same page. Come on, lets go to Rose. We're better in groups than by ourselves. Not to mention it's getting dark," I replied, stepping out of the cavern beneath the tree and reaching for her hand.

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, see ya soon!


	7. Chapter 7 The Moon's Shadow part 1

Chapter 7 The Moon's Shadow Part One

Well, I own nothing so please enjoy the Games!

"Well? Come on. We'll survive longer if we move together. If those guys come back I don't think you'll stand much of a chance against them," I told Xion, still reaching for her hand while looking outside of the opening to see if the coast was clear in the partly frozen forest.

"Thank you," she murmured, grabbing my hand. I took a second look around to see if anyone was nearby, but it looks like the coast is clear.

"Alright then, let's go," I replied, helping Xion out of the hole then following her to the cave where she saw Rose. Along the way I lost my balance for a moment, worrying Xion.

"Sorry, don't worry about me. I just lost more blood than I thought," I assured her, taking a moment's rest. After I got up, we realized we needed to make sure no one could follow us, so we backtracked our steps. After covering any marks we had left behind, we made our way into a much denser part of the forest. Not long after the sun had set behind us, we found the cave that Xion said Rose was hiding in.

"Rose are you here?" I called out, hoping for a response. "It's alright Rose, it's me. Stop hiding," I told her, then whistling her favorite song. A small fire ball appeared in the cave not far away, revealing Rose's face from the darkness.

"WHY'D YOU MAKE ME LEAVE, YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" she screamed angrily at me with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to get hurt… or worse," I explained as my imagination started running wild of thoughts of her dying. She gave me a look like she was going to hit me, but then she did the opposite and hugged me.

"How do you think I felt? Waiting here, wondering if you're alive or not?" she said softly, holding me tight.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry like that. If it wasn't for Xion I'd probably be in a worse condition than I am," I told her, hoping she'd thank Xion for saving me.

"She's here, isn't she?" she asked with a sudden change of tone rather quickly.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for her I would have probably died from blood loss," I said, reminding her that Xion had saved my life.

"Do I have to like her?" she whispered, letting go.

"It'd be nice," I said as Xion walked in and introduced herself. Rose did so as well, albeit a little coldly, but it didn't seem that Xion minded. I pulled some of the vines that were inside the cave and started to make a fire before Rose stopped me.

"No, get some dead ones," she advised. "The water in live plants will make them smoke more and attract unwanted attention."

I searched around the cave for some dead plants and then made a small fire to keep us warm from the chilling night air that was quickly coming in. Rose sat closer to me and the fire to keep warm; she can't handle sudden changes in temperature very well. All of a sudden, I heard Xion giggle for some reason.

"You know, you two really seem like you love each other," she told us before we heard a saddened thud hit the ground.

"Wow, your first present! I wonder what it could be?" Xion said, peeking out through the vines, retrieving the small box and handing it to us. I noticed that on top of the box it said "From Larxene, with love." _That's _a lie if I've ever heard one. I opened the box to find flower petals, a liquor bottle, and a note from Larxene and Roxas who said he didn't want to be a part of this offering.

"What's it say, Jun?" Rose asked me, leaning over to try to read it… I hate you Larxene, so much.

"It's best if we throw these into the fire," I told her, grabbing the box and about to fold up the paper to do exactly that, but Rose snatched the paper from my hands and started reading.

Pov Game-maker's Studio

"Well Vexen, how are our tributes doing?" Zexion asked the platinum haired man as he glanced at the many computer screens.

"Very interesting, to say the least. Xehanort chose very well this year. But something tells me that danger is lurking around the corner..."

"I agree. Those two could become a problem," Zexion said, opening a profile of one of the 26 tributes.

"Yes, definitely. But _she _might be more of a threat. She knows what the weapons are and that bit of information could be very dangerous to us," Vexen warned, turning on a large computer with the entire arena and the locations of the tributes.

"Xehanort chose the tributes this year, correct? But why?" Zexion pondered as information on the remaining tributes appeared on his screen.

"These tributes could have been a problem if they continued to live in their home world. Most likely they would have started a rebellion," Vexen answered, typing commands into the computer.

"Makes you wonder if he truly is immortal," Zexion replied, reading a specific tribute's stats.

"Heyyyyyy Vexen! By any chance, have you seen how my tributes are doing?" Larxene called, walking in unannounced.

"From what I've seen, they've been raised by sailors. Quite honestly, they've said some curse words I had no idea existed towards you," he replied to her, popping up a little monitor with a view of the three tributes in the cave.

"So good?" she asked as he turned up the volume on one of the monitors, filling the room with the sound of censors beeping.

"How much is that gonna cost you guys?" she asked, astonished by the couple's sailor tongues.

"Enough to buy Kingdom Hearts from Xehanort," Zexion interjected before starting to leave the room. "And try not to kill them off this year, Vexen," he called back coldly.

Pov Jun

"_I told you _not to read it," I said to Rose after regaining my composure from the swearing.

"Wait, what does that mean, and how do you guys know so many curse words?" Xion implored, surprised at our foul language.

"It's easier if we don't tell you, don't forget that little kids are forced to watch this. If we explain it, I'm pretty sure we'd have a mob of parents after us," I replied to her, grabbing some apples from outside of the cave.

"So why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" I asked, handing her and Rose an apple, watching the outside of the cave while Rose forced me to the cave's wall to heal my wounds that hadn't been attended to yet.

"Sure, why not? My home as of now is Radiant Garden, but before that I had lived in Twilight Town. My, well I guess you can say he's my father, is Ansem the Wise," she told us.

"and your mom?" Rose asked her

"I don't know, I really don't have a mother. Or real parents for that matter. Ansem created me for an experiment, or rather on a whim. In a word, I'm sort of a remake of the original Xion. He placed her memories into me so I could live on," she explained. Then she went on to tell us about how she volunteered this year to save a 12 year old girl from joining the games.

"Do you have a family?" I asked curiously, earning a punch to the shoulder from Rose for the stupid question.

"No, not really. Ansem has been like a father, but I've never had a real family before," she said, making me put a sad face on, which Rose pinched me for as she laid down next to me.

"Well then join our family," I insisted, recieving another small puch from Rose again. Xion just sat there and gave me a confused and shocked look.

"Come on, none of us have a really family except maybe Rose, so I'm asking you. Do you want to join our family?" I offered, causing her to smile a real smile, not a fake one.

"Thank you very much, but-"

"No worries, we're ohana now," I interrupted her. "Ohana means family, and family means..." I trailed off, allowing Rose to finish.

"Nobody gets left behind, or forgotten," she declared, making Xion smile again.

"Right, thank you again."

"Stop with the thank you's please, now that we're family there's no need for it. Just leave everything to me, I'll get us all home safe and sound," I winked to her, getting yet another punch from Rose.

"Oh really? Then just what exactly is your plan?" Rose asked sarcastically as I was biting into my apple.

"Hmmm." *crunch* "Don't know right now, but it'll come to me I'm sure. WHOA!" I shouted as a dark creature with yellow eyes tackled me.

"LEO! I told you to go hide back home!" Rose shouted at him as the heartless tickled me out of affection.

"Come on, Leo! Stop it! I missed you too but please stop, I can't breathe!" I laughed while Xion just stared at us, surprised and confused once again.

"Well I never said we were a normal family, now did I?" I told her as Leo jumped onto Rose's shoulder and started to cuddle with her.

"How's that possible?" she asked, still confused.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too. I thought he stayed home," I said, looking over suspiciously to Rose who held up her hands and innocently claimed, "Well apparently not."

I rolled my eyes at her before hearing the command "Bite!" and immediately felt Leo biting my head.

"Leo! Let go! Rose, get him off!" I shouted playfully, but she seemed to be out of it, staring blankly outside of the cave like she was in a trance.

"Rose? Hello?" I looked at the entrance and saw a red-eyed beast outside of the cave with an army of neoshadows waiting for us. So much for a peaceful night tonight. I grabbed my keyblade and stood up.

"Seems like we have guest. Shall we see them out?" I asked, talking tough for the cameras. But on the inside I'm really panicking since I've never had to fight off so many heartless at once, even with Rose helping. The red-eyed heartless suddenly darkened the environment, turning everything black. What's going on?!

"Jun! You're alright!" Rose exclaimed, running over and hugging me, leaving Xion standing in the darkness behind her. "Do you know where we are?"

"We're still in the cave. When you looked into the heartless' eyes, it turned the environment to darkness. We have to beat it so we can see again," Xion explained while glancing around, keeping her guard up.

"So how do we fight it?" I asked as I felt a pair of claws cut my arm. The cave appeared for a brief second before flickering out again.

"That's the tricky part, apparently. What'd you see before you came here?" Rose asked me.

"If we don't beat this thing, then nothing good."

Sorry for the short chapy guys, I promise the next one will be longer if you'd like. Don't forget to review or leave an opinion of the story so far. See ya! (^v^)/


	8. Chapter 8 The Moon's Shadow Part 2

**Chapter 8 The Moon's Shadow part 2**

_Ello everyone, I hope you're enjoying the games! Sorry it's been awhile, but with school and everything I'm probably gonna post at least 1 chapter a week. Well let's get back to where we left off, I own nothing but my OCs. Enjoy!_

"Well _that's_ useful information!" Rose shouted sarcastically at me, keeping her guard up if the beast chose to attack again.

"Well there's an entire army of Neoshadows outside. That better?" I retorted, getting up and grabbing my keyblade. I could hear the beast growl as if it were a tiger, stalking its prey and keeping the wild pack at bay.

"Yes, it is. Now how do we beat it?" Rose asked Xion. All of a sudden if felt like something was pulling on my pants. I looked down to see a pair of great yellow eyes looking up at me. Leo? Wait, is he able to see?

"I don't know, these are supposed to be in the realm of darkness. The only one who had fought one and survived was Master Aqua," I overheard the girls say to each other while I was planning a way to fight it.

"But she's dead, just like the rest of the keyblade masters. Not like she could help us out now," Rose said as I leaned down and petted Leo on the head. So Xion was right; Leo seems to be able to see. Wait…. maybe he can help!

"Leo, can you go over to where the red-eyed heartless is?" I asked him, catching Rose an Xion's attention.

"Leo can see?!" they both said in surprise as he turned around and started moving. I could hear his slithering movements getting further away until he turned around and started jumping. So that's where he is! I ran over and swiped my keyblade near where Leo was. I could hear the beast's claws scrape the ground as it let out a growl, trying to intimidate its opponent. I wasn't afraid of it but Leo, being one of the weaker heartless, was. He ran away and climbed up what was probably a tree from what I heard.

"Leo! I'm coming, don't worry!" I heard Rose say as she started swinging her keyblade madly to beat any invisible enemy that's in her way.

"Rose, don't!" I shouted, chasing after her.

"Jun! Look out!" Xion called. I turned just in time to see the red-eyed heartless jump at me. It tackled me to the ground, causing the environment to be released from the darkness. The beast was above me and was about to strike a finishing blow to me. I grabbed my keyblade and kept the monster's claws and teeth at bay. I glanced above me to see what Rose was doing. She was at the base of the tree, trying to get Leo down from it while Xion was fighting and keeping guard outside of the cave. I looked around and saw the Neoshadows closing in on us and starting surrounding us from all angles.

"Rose, watch out! They're closing in!" I shouted, but it seemed like she was unable to hear me. Damn it! Stupid heartless, get off! I tried pushing the heartless back but as I gained some ground the heartless attacked me again, knocking me into the ground hard. Son of a! Get off already, you bastard! I grit my teeth and tried again with the same results. I glanced up again to see a Neoshadow above the tree, jumping down to attack Rose.

"ROSE! You stupid, get _OFF_!" I yelled, getting angry and somehow managing to slash it through the head, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. I quickly threw my keyblade at the Neoshadow heading towards Rose and destroyed it.

"Nice of you to wake up, we've got company!" I shouted as I dodged a pair of Neoshadow's attacks. Rose grabbed Leo and threw me my keyblade after she hacked through a few heartless to get it, and then we all regrouped in front of the cave as the Neoshadows began to group up as well and prepare for an attack.

"How many are there?" Xion asked as they began appearing on trees and slithering out of the ground around us.

"Enough for a warm up," I answered, acting tough for the cameras.

"Fifty-fifty?" Rose proposed as she realized what I was doing.

"Split it three ways," Xion said, surprising me and Rose.

"What, you want in Xion?" I asked.

"It's only fair that you share with your family, right?" she told us, making us laugh.

"Alright lil sis, let's see what you can do," we teased as the heartless sprung toward us. I threw my keyblade, hacking through the ones in the air I started fighting the heartless with my flaming kicks and punches. I was quickly losing energy and I started regretting throwing my keyblade away, but somehow the keyblade appeared into my hand at the exact moment when a heartless was about to attack my blind side. That was close, but now it's a different ball game. I started hacking and slashing heartless left and right with ease, but each one left their mark on me in the form of a cut or a scratch, allowing me to feel the night's freezing air. I glanced over to see how the others were doing. Xion was holding her own fairly well, taking out heartless as fast as they came. Rose was able to keep them at bay and defeating most of them, but like me she's getting overwhelmed. At this rate, we're not going to be in a good place if we have to face off with the other tributes.

Suddenly, an idea sprang into my head as I saw the heartless moving like spiders above me in the trees. I destroyed the immediate heartless around me then slammed my hand into the ground. I sent a thundara spell through my hand and into the ground so that it exited the tree branches around us like electrical spikes, destroying most of the heartless. Only a few strays remained but they quickly fled. Good they're gone. I sighed and then turned, and then before I could stop it I collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

"Jun! Are you alright?!" Rose shouted as she ran towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just over did it a little that's all," I answered, trying to get up but my body wouldn't move. She helped me up and moved me into the cave.

"Here, drink this," Xion told me, handing me a cup with a weird liquid inside. I looked at her questionably before taking a sip.

"Yuck, it tastes like medicine," I said, trying not to be mean but my hatred for medicine took over.

"Quit your crying and take it like a man," Rose quipped, annoyed that I still refuse to take medicine even now. I quickly drank the vile drink an immediately started eating an apple, trying to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth.

"Well, what'd you expect would happen? You wasted all your energy, you have to take it easy for a while," Xion told me as Rose used cure on her hands to close most of my wounds. After my wounds were closed, we decided that someone should stay up and keep watch. Xion volunteered to take the first watch and I said that I'd take the second.

Rose cuddled with Leo and fell asleep next to me not long later. She seemed so peaceful when she was sleeping. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep at all since I knew the game-makers weren't going to make this a peaceful year. I looked over to Xion and she had a look on her face like something was wrong. I asked her if anything was on her mind but she didn't tell me at first. It wasn't until a little later she started to tell me. The sun rose just as we finished talking.

"Not a word to anyone unless I say so," I told Xion, who shook her head in agreement.

"And Rose?" she asked as Leo woke up.

"It's better if she doesn't know. I don't like keeping secrets, but if I told her nothing good will come of it," I said, lowering my voice as Leo started stretching. Rose woke up as me and Xion started packing our bags.

"Morning love, how'd you sleep?" I asked, handing her a water bottle.

"I slept next to you, so not all bad. What's the plan?" she asked, finishing the water.

"We gotta find a place with water because that was the last of ours. Then after that, we've gotta fight the other tributes," Xion and I told her as she got up and stretched a little, popping her shoulders and back.

"So how many are left?" she implored. I was going to tell her 21, but Xion interrupted me.

"There were 26, but now there's only 22. They fired fake cannons to throw us off guard," she said, making me remember the 10th year of the Hunger Games. When there were five tributes remaining, one of them thought he had won and walk to the podium to leave, but was beheaded by a female tribute. That year to this date is still the bloodiest games they had.

"I saw, but how'd you know they were fake?" I asked confusedly.

"There's a time delay of five seconds for each cannon. Those fired nonstop. And I saw the ones that died," she told us. "Alright so where are we going?"

We exited the cave and watched as the sun completely arose from the horizon. Rose looked over my shoulder and then did a double-take, running over and squatting on the ground. I chuckled; she probably just saw a plant she recognized.

"Look! Chives!" she said, sounding excited.

"O…kay? We found a plant. Is it going to tell us where water is?" I asked, peering down at the plant.

"No, not really. But it gives us an idea where we are. They grow in places that aren't too wet or too dry," she explained, teaching me about the plant like I was her student.

"Well thank you, teacher. So then where do we go?" I asked, teasing her.

"Let's head east," she said, standing up and looking at the sunrise.

"Sounds like a plan. You know I just realized something- I have a crush on the teacher," I told Xion, making her giggle and Rose blush.

_Well that's enough for this chappy, I hoped you enjoyed. And I hope you review 'cause everyone that does gets a cyber-cookie and a shout-out starting now._

_My thanks to: Heart'sgem, and MarluCosplayer13_

_Your reviews mean a lot, and thanks for the support. I promise I won't disappoint._


	9. Chapter 9 The Sun an Moon

**Chapter 9 The Sun and Moon**

_I own nothing enjoy_

* * *

"That's still not fair." I heard Rose mutter under her breath a little upset for making her blush so much "Sorry love. I promise I'll try my hardest not to make you blush." I told her as we started walking in the direction she directed Xion we walked in a line Rose leading us Xion in the middle an me watching the rear. Since I was still weak from the other night it was a little hard keeping up with them "so then you mind tell us what we're looking for?" Xion asked watching our sides moving quietly "Marigold flowers. They grow around water, but whatever you do don't touch or eat them they're poisonous. They're yellow with 6 to 9 pedals" She described for us which I thought they'd be easy to find. Yellow is a very loud color in this forest compared to other colors. We kept walking through the forest which seemed to grow denser and denser by each step. "Anyone sees it yet" I asked before getting hushed by Xion. She seemed to be trying to listen in on something. "Luna." She muttered under her breathe. I heard a chain rattling I looked next to me and saw a keyblade fly towards me. I deflected it and saw its chain saw extended to extreme lengths wrapping around trees.

The keyblade quickly disappeared I heard the rattling of chain again but this time it was from behind me. I quickly dodged it and grabbed the chain and used a thunder spell on it. I heard someone yell in pain as I sent the current through it. I quickly yanked the chain forcing someone out of a shrub "Well looks who we got here. Someone who thinks they can win throwing their weapon around like toy" I said grabbing his keyblade off the ground, then taking a look at him. His was a blue-eyed blonde hair guy around my age he looked at me angry as if he hated me all his life. "… tell me why should I let you live?" I asked him making Rose looked at me surprised. I don't want to kill him but that's the only way all of us are going to survive. "… Cause, if you fight them alone you'll die." He told me give me a serious look, he not lying. "How many are together?" I asked hoping we might have an even fight. "13. Just like the 13 of darkness." He told me. I stared at him a few moments wondering what the best plan of action is. "Jun… we need his help if we're going to survive." Rose told me trying to talk me out of it

it's not really an option any more. I lifted my keyblade to stab him in the chest as I was about to stake a fatal blow a fire and a blizzard spell were thrown at me. I blocked the attack with my Keyblade and saw a girl with Sliver hair and eyes appeared in front of the boy to protect him. She had a determined look on her face "Don't hurt him or I'll never forgive you!" she told me with an angry tone. I see that's why he attacked me. "I know the kinda a person you are. Your kind an sweet, you wouldn't hurt a fly." She said describing me for some reason. I guess she thought I was still going to hurt him. I smiled "well I exactly wasn't planning to. you see we're going to need your help you know." I told her lying about the first part.

I really didn't know she was with him "sorry about the scare, I hope I can count on you in the future." I told them both helping the boy up from the ground "but first things first. Can you help us find some water? We ran out this morning an been trying to find some." I asked changing personalities so fast that they couldn't keep up except for the girl "thank you. There's a river over there. Will that do?" she asked me "that's perfect. We'll come on man aren't you supposed to be protecting her? Get up." I told him reaching out for his hand "humph, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know her." He lied but for a good reason I'm sure. We followed them through the forest and to the river. "Well here it is all the water you need." She said to us in a happy tone. We found a place to get refuge nearby.

"So then why don't you introduce yourselves?" I asked drink water from the river "I'm Luna. Nice to meet you three." The sliver haired girl introduced herself "an that's sol. We came from the same world he's older but not as smart as me" she mocked him "Hey I'm still here you know!" he called out but I ignored him. We rested for about an hour I knew the game makers were going to do something drastic if we stayed at peace for too long. "Well I think it's time we planned for an attack." I said to the group stabbing my keyblade into the ground "how do you plan to do that?" Rose asked me curious of my plan "well first I need to know what we are up against. Luna would you mind?" I asked for her to tell us what she knew since she was the youngest of all the tributes she's the sneakiest as well "sure there's 13 of them. 4 of them keep guard behind the water fall and the other 8 by the beach." She pointed down river giving us their location as well as how they move.

"Thank you, an before you ask I asked her if she could take a look from a distance to know what we're up against." I told sol that looked mad but was trying not to show it but Rose was still mad at me for making a 13-year-old do that. "Kay so we know how they run. They have 5 guarding the water fall and 8 covering the only safe entrance to there." I said making Sol ask me "aren't there 4 guarding the fall?" "No there are 5. 2 on each side of the entrance and one inside a cave behind the water fall" I drew out in the sand by the river. I explained to them about my plan and how we are going to destroy their supplies and maybe lower their numbers. After I explained I asked everyone if they had any questions. They knew what had to be done "remember no mistakes. If of us fails our part in the mission then our lives are on the line." I warned them making sure they'd stick to the plan

"we got it but are you gonna be alright?" Rose asked worried since I'm still recovering from the other night. As if on cue a package appeared for us. It was from Roxas with a letter "you'll need these." Was all that was written on it no name signature or anything? I opened the box to see 3 bottles and a mask. "Those are… exilers! These must have cost a fortune to get in her!" Xion sounded surprised at what was brought to us. I picked up the mask to find another hidden note for me; "good luck" was all that's written. "Alright grab whatever you think you need. We move as soon as the sun falls." I said erasing my drawn plan in the sand. Tonight will decide whether we'll survive or die.

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed guys. cause now things are going to get interesting

shout out to; Heart'sgem,caityluv123, an Marlucosplayer13.

an if your name did get on we don't be down i always thank everyone who reads an review. so thanks. please review guys. till next time


	10. Chapter 10 the demon's awakening

**Chapter 10 Demon's awakening**

_hey everyone sorry about the late update school's been cutting into my writing time T^T any ways lets pick up where we left off i bet you guy already know that here anything is possible so try an enjoy this one till the next one is out . i own nothing but my Oc's enjoy._

* * *

"Alright let's head out, Sol you're with me" I ordered placing on my mask. Apparently there was enough for every one each with a different design on it. Sol and I head out to the water fall once there I dropped the vines that I was carrying by a tree and went around the side towards the beach. We used the shadows to hide us from view and remained quite throughout the trip, not far now. I hope that this works if not everything's done. My life an everyone else's, we made to their second base that was kept as a distraction. As soon as we heard the first Sounds of voice's hit our ear we hid in the tree. We moved more slowly before reaching our check point. Lucky us the trees' were thick with leaves and canceled us easily "alright we begin on my mark." I whispered to him from my tree branch that I was crouching on. He nodded from the shadow; now let's see what we're up against.

I looked over to the group near the fire I saw a girl sharpening knives threating to kill me and Rose if ever given the chance it was funny she reminded me of Larxene quite a bit. Another was a Sliver haired tribute very muscular and tan he didn't seem to have a weapon on him but he was the closest being right underneath me. He'd be my first victim. The boy next to the girl was pretty muscular as well he was wielding a scythe that looked like it belonged to the grim reaper… if he wore pink. His hair what's stood him out it was a bright shade of red but not exactly pink and the last in the group was a girl blonde and black hair in a spiral that was unique. The other are out taking recon would be my guess. So the other 5 should be back at the falls. "Those two lovely dovey couple makes me sick I can't wait to slit her boy's throat in front of her." Larxene's mini me said giving me chills imagining what she said she'd do

"I say we trick the girl. Make her kill her own love." The scythe boy suggested carrying his scythe over his shoulder "or slow and pain full. Make them suffer as they should" the girl with the lance said throwing her lance at a tree nearby "it doesn't matter how all that matters that they're dead." The sliver haired tribute said remaining still at the base of the tree, show time! I dropped on to the sliver haired tribute and grabbed his head shocking him with electricity making him scream out in pain for a few moments before dying. "I thought you were going to kill me?" I asked getting up from the tributes body then shot a fireball at them Larxene's mini me shot a bolt of lightning causing them to clash together to form an explosion I quickly ran towards them with my keyblade in hand the scythe boy came at me with full force. He attempted to hack me in half through the chest but I front flipped over him and blocked the oncoming knives thrown at me.

Scythe boy flipped his weapon an attempted to hack me in half again I place my foot on the blade stopping it from cutting through me but threw me a good distance away from him The girl with the lance came at me next 6 other lances were following her floating midair. With a flick of her wrist they came flying towards me they were moving too fast to block so I dodged them and grabbed one that was in my reach and use my wind magic to spin in front of me deflecting the barrage of knives being thrown at me as I ran towards lance girl. She moved just as fast as the lances that she thrown I was dodging most of her attack receiving small cuts from her attempts to stab me the boy with the scythe came from behind to hack me again.

I kicked the girl's lance into the air I blocked the scythe just as the tip of its blade touched my chest I sent an electric current through the scythe causing him to drop the scythe. I turned the scythe to the side and hit him with it like a golf ball making him fly into the tree I started spinning the scythe on the tips of my figures they seemed rather surprised. I heard rustling in the trees behind me I used my wing magic again on the scythe blocking the oncoming lances. Can't take any risk things are going to get out of hand if I do. "I hope you've said your prayers because this is where you die" I told them moments before a Fireball came flying towards me from all directions

Sol' Pov

I managed to leave just before I heard a huge explosion, he'd better not get himself if he does we're done for. I made my way back to the waterfall when a pillar of fire suddenly erupted from where Jun was the fire was a bright shade of red but then changed to a brighter blue. So now we're starting that was fast. I watched as a tribute ordered her ally to see what happened. It took a few minutes of arguing before he left to Jun's location. I'm surprise this is going so well on our end, thou I can't say how he's holding up on his end.

Taking on 9 people at once can't be easy for one person even him. I heard Luna's bird call and replied to it moments later to avoid suspicion. I could see the shadowy figure of rose above the cliff the white of her mask was the most visible thing in the darkness of night. I summoned my keyblade preparing to attack the only lookout in our way. I threw my keyblade and wrapped around her as she was about to scream for help Rose covered her mouth with a cloth I shorten the chain as I threw the keyblade to the cliff so she can hang out until we're done. For some reason Jun didn't want us to kill anyone didn't exactly tell us why. "Who's Jun holding off?" Rose asked without hesitation "he's able to hold his own let get this done quick before going to help him" I told her as huge sparks of lightning were flying from the direction Jun was at. She looked in the direction he was at as if in a trance. She snapped out of it as soon as she heard Xion signal that she was ready. "Let's hurry." She said walking into the falls.

Pov Rose

He'd better not die on me now; I made my way to the hid cave behind the falls like Jun said there be. Xion was already inside tying up the hidden tribute. "That was quick." I told her noticing that nothing was here but empty boxes "so he was right again. The supplies are somewhere else. What do we do with him?" Sol asks as he looked at us with fear in his eyes Xion looked at him for a moment "we're taking him with us. It's not likely they'll bargen with us but we can use him as bait or a human shield in the future. Sol take him to our camp Rose lets g" before Xion could finish I heard a cannon fire

* * *

srry for taking so long everybody i bet you guys are curious on whats gonna happen next, well you'll find out. till next time every one don't forget to review


	11. Chapter 11 A Failing Plan

**Chapter 11 A failing Plan**

_hey guys new chapter srry about no shout out last time an that this one is kinda late. but none the less i hope you'll forgive an enjoy this chapter see ya at the end. oh i dont own anything but my ocs_

* * *

Pov Jun

I'm pinned to the floor by the girl's lances "not as tough as you thought were you?" she said cutting my cheek with her spare lance. I simply let out a small chuckle thinking my situation funny "how should we kill him? You know for all those kids at home to see" she asked the group around us "how about you let me go?" I suggested as a joke receiving a kick to the ribs, worth it "funny. Now I think we should just tie him to a tree and cut him until he" "BORING! Hey how about you come up with something good while I'll watch this lovely dirt. It's beautiful" I interrupted them again receiving another kick to the gut "SHUT UP YOU!" she told me giving me another cut on the cheek "I know let's do something he'll hate. We'll kill his love in front of him" the sliver head tribute said putting his foot on my head "please so predictable, I thought a puppet would do something interesting? Or did master tell you to kiss his ass" I told him I he pressed his foot harder "What was that you fallen angel?" he asked me "what did I stutter? You're a puppet just like everyone else here. Oh an I'm not an angel… I'm a demon breaking heaven's gates!" I said getting up

3rd person Pov Jun

Jun's body started to emanate black smoke as he started getting up his clothing started ripping an cuts appeared as the lances cut through his skins "It's better if you STAY DOWN!" Lance girls said attempting to stab him in the heart but Jun caught the lance with his hand. The lance only went about half way of the edge through the hand "I thought I told you, that I'm a Demon so you better do a good job to kill me" Jun said with a sinister smile as his Eyes turned sliver encase in darkness. He summoned his keyblade and stabbed the girl in the heart. Then started laughing "oh so fragile, you'll live longer if you just stayed down" he told her as he blocked the oncoming attack from the scythe boy. his hair turned black with sliver tip as he deflected the attack with little effort

"do me a favor an get out of her little reaper this is a demon beyond your strength" he told the scythe boy kicking the lance girl to him "I don't want any weaklings in the way of my fight." He pointed his keyblade at the sliver haired tribute. He swung his arm creating a huge shock wave that separated all the tributes into the forest away from the water fall "Quit hiding your strength it's insulting. Released that heartless you have hidden inside" he told Him as the wind started picking up "So be it demon of the wind" the tribute answered by crossing his arms as a muscular heartless appeared from the darkness behind him "Come at puppet." Jun replied to him before rushing in to stab him. The heartless guarded the attack and sent Jun flying into a tree "That's more like it! Someone who a Challenge!" he shouted happy an excited as if verning for a fight with a powerful opponent. He broke himself free from the base of the tree and rushed towards the sliver haired tribute at amazing speeds

Pov game-maker Zexion

"interesting that boy has more power an intellect than he lets on, but it seems to come at the price of his sanity to achieve that much power" Vexen said analyzing the fight between the 2 tributes "this boy could be a problem in the future if he survives." I replied to him watch the boy attack on pure instinct alone "yes he can but we must need not worry he does not know how to control it or the keyblade." Vexen said as we heard the shock waves from their attacks through our speaker "but what interests me is they kinda power each tribute seems to poses. There's one like Ansem, able to control and bring out his inner heartless. One seems to have a heart of pure light and then this boy who seems to have a pure heart and an immense darkness within him." Vexen pondered for a moment "time will only tell Even"

Pov Rose

"JUN!" I screamed out running out of the cave without a second thought. I broke free from the weight of the water crashing down on me and ran in the direction where Jun is. Purple sparks of lightening and fire flew in different directions as there battle raged on. Heartless were running away from the general direction of the shock waves and blasts of fire and lightening. They didn't notice me but kept running away into the dark forest. I made it to the beach where the tributes camp fire was barely burning. An opening to the forest was to the right of me and I was able to see the flashes of lightning brighten the forest for brief seconds giving me a direction of where to run.

By the time I reached the source of the flashes they all had stopped. Not a flash not a sound was heard. I reach the area where Jun was fighting he was lifted off the ground by a heartless exiting a tributes body. "Any last words falling demon?" He asked Jun whose eyes had changed from their warm chestnut brown to a holy sliver. "Heh, yeah I got a few. Tell me" He looked in my direction knowing I was there "How does it feel to lose these arms you have on me?" he asked him with a smile on his face. And ran towards their side so I could at least free Jun by slicing his arms "a joke as you last words." "What can I say I wanna die a comedian" he joked I hope "very well have a taste of your own medicine." The tribute said grabbing Jun's head with his free arm the same purple lightning enveloped Jun. I summoned my keyblade quick and threw it with all my might as Jun began to scream in pain.

* * *

_i hope you enjoyed this chapy_

_shoutout to my reviewers an you all recieve free cookies ^w^: heartsgem, Marlucosplayer13, xionroxasaxel, caitylov123_

_an thanks for fav an altering my story too, don't forget to review guy I really do appreciate it if you do not to mention a shout out an a free cookie. well see ya next time guys_


	12. Chapter 12 New Catch?

**Chapter 12 A new catch?**

_Ello everyone srry about the late update but this one is gonna be a bit of a game changer, so if you have not ever heard of bleach then I'm sorry I'll explain everything as best I can, so i hope you enjoy. i own nothing but my ocs_

* * *

Damn this hurts; I'm screaming in agony as I was being shocked with electricity by the tribute, I looked over to see Rose about to throw something towards us. I gave a faint smile and painfully grabbed his heartless' arm "still have some fight left in you?" he asked intensifying the amount of electricity already shocking me. I lost my grip and screamed in pain "Environment changing now!" I heard a computer voice say as I felt the ground hit my feet and the surprising change allowed me to break free from the grip. Now's My CHANCE!

I quickly summoned my keyblade and rushed towards the tribute about to slash him across the chest "GAMEMODE CHANGE!" the same computer voice said as my keyblade was about to hit his skin it shattered into hundreds of pieces. What just happened? "I hope you tributes are having a great night. We've decided to make the games more interesting as you might have noticed. Tributes will now be in three different classes. First are the full bringers those tributes are very unique but as of now they are the weakest until they learn their new power." Vexen the platinum hair bastard said as my keyblade disintegrated into thin air. I'm guessing that's me "I'm feeling nice today I'll give you a hint on how to unlock it. It's something you hold dear."

He went on to explain the other two were called espada, they dressed in white and wore a mask and had many different types of attacks for distance battles "CERO" the tribute shouted as a mask appeared on his face. A purple sphere was created in his before blasting it at me. The blast knocked me off whatever floor I was on an I started plummeting to the ground I notice we were in a city by a lake with a town across it. I looked below me to see a creature with a bone mask flying straight towards me "You will also have so company called hallows they enjoy eating people's hearts and souls." Just my luck

Jun's Pov While swallowed by the hallow

Where am I? I looked around my surrounding to find myself in an open field at night. It looked as if the moon was giving out light but when I looked up it was nothing only a few stars "you're inside your heart" I heard a voice tell I looked behind me to see a man in blackish grey bandages cover almost his entire body but his arms and upper face. "And you are?" I asked him curious of what's happening to me "you came here after being eaten by the hallow. It will give me some time to teach you the basics of wielding me and fighting more effectively." He told me tossing me a black sword "so what are you?" "I'm the sprit that lives inside of you _, do you remember my name?" I couldn't hear what he said to me and I shook my head no for his question "right let's begin our first lesson" he told me taking his stance, while I copied

Rose's Pov

"so I guess I'm a shimigami, but where did they go?" as if on cue a huge blast of energy flew to the right above me I saw a ball of smoke falling from the same location as the beam a large dragon like creature was flying up to it as if to eat it hole. OH NO JUN! I quickly grabbed onto the dragon's tail just before it flew too far above me to grab. I started climbing the spikes on the dragons back I reached the center of the dragon that had a solid hole through its chest. I looked up and saw the dragon swallow Jun whole and continue to fly up the skyscraper. It reached the top of the sky piecing building an landed in front of the tribute Jun was fighting I jumped off an pulled out my sword ready to fight him. As if without my will I spoke "bloom as their light falls, Yūbina asashin" my sword transformed into a scythe that seemed much easier to handle than it looked

"so you wish to die next. I hope you love will save you this time. CERO!" he fired a purple beam at me like the one I saw before, Put your strength in me an attack in his direction. A voice told me as if it was coming from my blade. I did as instructed and to my surprise creating a wave of energy cutting through his cero. I quickly rushed towards him and started attacking him with my new weapon. He pulled out his sword an blocked my attacks an attempted to counter but only with little results he only managed to make shallow cuts on my arms and legs I used the same move as before to hope an end this fight but the move seemed weaker the second time around. He caught the attack with a single hand and smiled "impressive girl but let's see how you can handle this. Cero Oscuras" a dark sphere of energy was appearing in his hands as he said those words

"Tsuki no nai sora!" I heard Jun's voice shout as the beam came straight for me again. This time it was larger and more deadly than the last one fire "Tsuki kiba ten paisa!" I heard him shout again he appeared in front of me and with a single swing of his black blade he cut the attack in half destroying a large portion of the town behind us in the process "looks like I can have some fun finally. Rose the supplies they have are probably underground in the sewer system here. I need you to destroy this building. Once this building falls it should be enough to destroy them and the general area so can you do that attack again?" he asked watching the other tribute carefully not taking his eyes off him. "Sure just" "no worries I'll protect you. And don't go off thinking I'm gonna die to this puppet" "What was that you warm?" the tribute asked annoyed "NOT TALKING TO YOU PUPPET. OH I'm SORRY DID I PULL YOUR STRINGS OR SOMETHING?!" Jun asked mocking the tribute "SEND THEM TO DESPAIR, Bōkyaku!" he shout as black aura surrounded him. I suddenly felt an enormous amount of pressure on me the came out of nowhere "let's get on to round two shall we?" Jun said pointing his sword at him

* * *

if you need further explaination tell me in the review or pm me so i can explain more.

SHOUT OUT TIME (an free pocky. If you hadnt eaten any get some soon): MarluCosplayer13, Heart'sgem, xionroxasaxel,and caityluv123

an anyone else who read don't forget to review byes ^v^


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 full bringer v. s. Espada**

_ello guys i hope you didn't wait too long. well i hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. i own nothing but my oc's_

* * *

"Rose if you concentrate your energy on your feet you can make a floor out of it and make you way down smoothly" I told her planning out how to get rid of this tribute "alright then I'll leave this to you. Please be careful" Rose told me before making her way down slowly "Alrighty then it's just me and you puppet I think it's about time we wrapped this up don't you?" I asked the Espada tribute in front of me "I agree allow me to show you true despair." He told me pulling out his sword "send them to the void. Olvido" he said causing a huge about of darkness shot out in a pillair into the air his upper body was covered in white armor covering his upper body and his heartless return to his back "cero!" he shouted shooting another beam at me "MOON SLICER!" I shouted slicing his cero in half "exactly what are you a full bringer or a shimigami?" he asked me curious I bet "does it matter?" I asked him preparing my move "your right it doesn't. You'll still be dead soon enough."

Control room

"So then how's the match going?" Zexion asked returning to the control room from his lunch break "I've made it more interesting. I used the power from a world that has sunk into darkness and made it apart of the game, and might I say it's turning into quite a match." Vexen said excitedly watching "oh how so?" he asked Vexen curious of his sudden enjoyment of only watching "the world I chose was one that had so of the strongest warriors any of us had ever fought." Vexen said handing Zexion a sheet of paper with details of the world he chose "you're mad! If they find there hidden potenail with those powers they can easily" "BA you worry too much this game setting will on last until noon. After that the power will disappear and the environment changes once again." Vexen silenced Zexion showing the timer on the screen "you are playing with a high gamble even though you have a full house someone has a royal flush in their hands" Luxord told him shuffling his cards as they floated mid-air

"oh? and who is the other player in this game" Zexion asked him curious what he meant "that boy, and that one alone can make everything fall . Vexen you call obviously tell that this boy has a high intellect along with strength." He said to him picking a card at random "quit riddling and get to the point Luxord this is becoming quite annoying." Vexen said angered by his riddle "it elementary my dear Vexen no matter what you put that boy through he will survive no matter what the cost. From the way he's fighting now it seems as if he's training don't you believe so too?"

Jun Pov

"Is that all you got?!" I shouted as our blades cost again causing massive amounts of sparks. His heartless grabbed my head and threw me straight towards a building. I quickly righted myself and flew straight for him again "MOON PIECER!" I shouted shooting another black aura crescent flame shaped blast flew toward him. I used flash step to appear behind him and blasted another one at full power "EAT THIS!" I shouted as the both made contact to him. "Shadow needles." Out of the smoke black needs flew straight towards me I managed to dodge most but one pierced my shoulder making my left arm unusable. "Seems like you lost an arm." He told me as the smoked cleared "seems like to lost 2" I pointed out seeing his heartless lost both its arms "I'm not too worried about that" he told me he reached his hand out in front of him.

I moved my left arm inside my shimigami clothing so it wouldn't get in the way of me fighting. His heartless began to turn into smoke and float into his arm and began forming a sword "nice trick you used there. It allowed you to instantly transport behind me and attack." He told me as an enormous black buster sword was made from his darkness "was that a compliment? Why thank you, it's call it flash step." I told him before using it again to appear behind him and slash his back "not bad uh? It allows me to move high speeds useable to the normal eye" I explained to him butting my sword over my shoulder. "I see so it's like this then" he told me before vanishing for a moment. I could see him in the flash step movement to get behind me. I blocked his attack with my sword. The force from his attack knocked me back. "No bad but it's too slow"

I told him swing his blood from my sword opening a cut on his chest "hmm seems like it." He said as I heard an explosion from behind me "awe sorry but it seems like my time is over here. See you around." I said about to flash step away "too bad that girl wont." He told me making me hesitate. He took his opportunity to attack me and stabbed me through the heart "looks like I win." He said as if he won "really? Well I guess you did kill the cloth. Too bad I didn't want to do this but I have no other choice" I told him as he reliesed he had stabbed my sleeve that I tore off right before he attacked me. "Heaven piercer" I said slashing him cross the chest with the finishing blow. His blood shot out from the cut as his body began to fall I grabbed his arm to stop him. He dropped his sword from his hands "JUN! Are you all right? Your cut! Come on we got to heal you." Rose shout flying towards me as I placed the dying tribute over my shoulder

"I'll be fine for now but we have to do something else first." I told her floating down "you can't beat him you know." The tribute told me trying to stay alive "it's not a choice; he is not god or immortal. He will fall." I told him "...by the river if you wouldn't mind" he asked to spend his last moments "sure that'd be fine" I told him motioning Rose to fallow. A quick flash step and we were there the sun began to rise with a blood red color. I could feel his heart begin to slow down until it stopped completely I swung my sword to the ground a made a human sized hole. I placed him in carefully and buried him. I had a tomb stone with my ice magic and placed it right above the spot where I buried him "Jun…" Rose whispered to me.

My face remained unchanged keeping calm and collected but my heart was crying. Another soul was lost because of Xehanort. "He was my enemy, he wanted to kill me. I wonder if things were different that we could have been friends" I said to rose looking up at the orange sky "It's sad I know but we don't have a choice here." She told me wanting to leave "Xehanort you'll pay for this I swear. Let's go back Rose." I told her leaving the grave site of the tribute that sank into Xehanort's darkness.

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed and dont forget to review see yall soon

shout out to my reviewers: MarluCosplayer13, KHlegacy,Heartsgem, and any who i didn't mention srry but is 12:30 in the moring so i hope you forgive

Cookies for all and watch out for ;P (awesome game if you havent played it)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter** 14 Flames of change**

well here you go another update since you guys are awesome. thanks for the support i hope you enjoy this one very much. i own nothing but my ocs enjoy.

* * *

"Jun we really need to get your arm healed fast" Rose told me as we walked up the hill after the cannon fired in the general direction of the others "I'll be fine but keep your voice down this place has echoes and we can easily be found." I told her above a whisper before hearing three sharp sounds of clashing metal. I repeated the pattern back with my sword on the concert. I saw Xion and the others pop out from each different corner "so did everything go to plan?" Xion asked me before making a move to approach us "Yup Rose completely trapped their supplies under water. So are they water proof?" I asked wondering if they're salvageable "yup but not for long only about 45 minutes at most, how deep is the lake?" Sol asked me getting closer

"too deep for 45 minutes for us we're better leaving them be. Did you guys have any trouble?" I asked putting my sword over my shoulder "nope, a few tributes ran by an when the environment changed we heard screaming but it quickly stopped and it seems like we have some new toys to play with" Sol told me showing off his chain scythe "and I got this" Luna was about to release her sword but I wrapped my chain from my sword to prevent it. Sol quickly got enraged and tried to attack me but Xion block his attack for me "only in battle do you release it. Learn to control your emotions if not they'll kill you and your sword" I told them both keeping my completion.

"Did you guys find any wire while you were searching around?" I asked holding my arm "no but we got some string a needle" Xion told me handing it to my free hand I looked at the empty building next to us "come on we'll go in there for now" I said walking up to the an finding the front door locked. Should have known "anybody got a hair pin?" I asked the group hoping not to break down the door "why not break down the door" Sol asked me curious why I wanted to pick the lock "cause the less evidence we have on where we are the better ." I told him break down the door behind us the entered a different house "decoy. Smart what next?" Rose asked me as I opened the door. "We rest up and prepare to move out" I said walking into the building and took a quick look inside "it's clear. Come on in" I told everyone keeping the door open for them. Xion and the other raided the house looking for supplies

"come on Jun we gotta heal your arm" Rose told me concerned about my injury "right I've stalled long enough. Let's find a bath room that way we can wash it clean. Rose and I made our way up stairs an after 3 attempts of find the bathroom we finally got it right. I put the lid down and sat on the toilet seat, I removed the top half of my clothing revealing the wound to Rose. "Let's wash it out first before anything" Rose said checking if there's water. By some merciless there was but I knew better. The game makers want me alive for the time being "you wanna talk about it?" she asked as we finished cleaning the wound

"not really" I answered her as we finished cleaning the wound luckily it wasn't too deep we sowed the wound shut and burned it close. Rose used her cure to ease the pain and healed as much as she could inside the cut. She had a sad look on her face "I can't really describe how I feel honestly. I took someone's life" I told moving my arm around to see how it's holding up "I know but what else could you do. The only way to keep living is to survive no matter what the cost. That's how it is now. So don't take any more risk that can kill you… I" "that's not going to happen I promise all of us are going to make it" I told her "but how can you trust them so easily. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO US IF THEY BETRAY US!" She shouted at me angry at the risks I'm taking.

I held her in my arm and told her "please trust in me, they're on our side "I told her holding her tightly "I just don't wanna lose you Jun bug" she told me hugging me back. "I know love" I replied to her giving a faint smile. Suddenly a huge amount of pressure filled the room, oh no we're already been found! I let go of rose and quickly got up smoke started filling the bath room "It's him!" Xion shouted before I heard windows and walls break and the house start to shake I opened the bath room door to find the entire hallway covered in flames, Damn it it's him again. I froze the flames as I entered the hallway I grabbed rose and started heading down stairs to see who was there. As soon as we reached the bottom of the stair case we saw Xion being lifted into the air by her throat

"There you are. Just in time too, I hope you enjoy this" the pyro tribute said grabbing Xion's keyblade that she released and stabbed her in the heart. After he pulled the weapon out a heart left her body and her body began to fade "Rose gets Sol and Luna and go. It's not an option, this is one tribute that needs to go" I told her pointing my sword at him "no way I'm staying to help" she told me summoning her scythe, I glanced over to her to see that look saying she wasn't going to let this go "Fine just try not to hurt yourself" I told her stabbing my sword in to the ground freezing the flame in the house.

"MOON PIECER!" I shouted flash stepping in front of him and slashing across the chest. He flew backwards into some buildings. My sword didn't cut him. I replayed the moment when my blade touched his skin. It had hit something extremely hard. I grabbed Luna and put her over my shoulder "let's get the out of here Rose "burn everything to ashes" I heard in the distance. I kicked Sol towards hers "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I shouted to her flash stepping out of the building into the air, come on please get out, moments later I see a trail of smoke shooting away from the house. I heard a cannon fire for Xion's death, you I won't be sorry for but I hope you have a change of heart before you die. "What- what happened? A why am I floating midair" Luna began to wake up on my shoulder "put a long story short, another tribute found us. And now it's a fight to the death. Any other info needed?" I asked send a moon piercer at the flames heading for rose. The flames made a sharp turn a headed straight for me. I fired another on but the flames went around my attack and surrounded me in a sphere of flames

* * *

well i hope you enjoyed and dont forget to review see yall soon

shout out to my reviewers: MarluCosplayer13, KHlegacy,Heartsgem and anybody else i for got

Cookies for all and watch out for Slenderman :P (awesome game if you havent played it)


	15. Chapter 15 Phoenix vs The Moon

**Chapter 15 Phoenix vs. The Moon**

_wow it's been awhile sorry for the long wait everybody i bet most of you guys thought i was dead i decided to make this an early christmas present from me to everybody reading this althou i dont know why someone would read a story about teens killing each other during christmas but its the thought that count anyways i hope you enjoy an remember i only own the charecters ^v^_

"Great suck in a ball of fire" I said sarcastically. I raised my sword to the air storing energy in the blade for another heaven piercer, the energy stored start coming out of the blade as if it was in flames. "EAT THIS!" I shouted splitting the flames in half and quickly flying out of the opening. Once I made it to the edge of the fire wall the flames from behind started shooting at me as if to keep me trapped inside. Oh no you don't! I more quickly to out run the flames maneuvering between alley ways but they still caught up to me. "This is gonna hurt"

Pov Rose

I heard and explosion in the distance I looked back and to the air to see pillair of flames shot into the fiery explosion "that's 2 down, 2 to go. Sad I thought he'd put up more of a fight. Humph oh well I'll be sure to make it quick and painless" he said with a disgusted look on his face "Burn them all to ashes" he command his sword as he lifted it up into the air causing a huge amount of flames to engulf his sword. The heat around us was unbearable, the grass around us quickly died and the air around us quickly dried.

As the flames grew more intense so did my fears of it. "Phoenix." He called his sword taking shape of the fire bird in myths. The flaming bird screeched out to the forest setting everything around it in flames. I could smell burn corpses in the air and the screams of the hollows nearby. I looked up at the bird paralyzed by fear now. Beginning to head straight for us. I shut my eye not wanting to see my body burn by the flames. "You just don't know when to call it quits do you?" I heard Jun's voice I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me with the upper portion of his clothing burn away and his back badly burned. The flaming bird was still head straight for us.

Jun swung his arm and pillars of water shot towards the beast imidatly turning to steam. "Get out of here. Things are gonna get heated up fast and we need you and sol alive if all of us are going to make it" Jun told me not even turning towards me. The way he told me those words it was as if he didn't want for me to go but he had no choice "We'll be fine just go" he told me once more walking towards the pyro standing not too far away "terrain change" announced a computer voice as the earth below us began to shake an rise. "Alright but you'd better find us" I told him before the terrain created a canyon to split us apart. I looked behind us to find woodlands to hide Sol and I. I wanted to get as far away as I could so I wouldn't hold Jun back

Jun's Pov

"Ready for round 2?" I asked my enemy pointing my sword at him "so it seems that cage wasn't strong enough. Oh well that just means that this'll be more fun" he told me staring at me with an immense amount of blood lust in his eyes. "Game mode change" I computerized voice announced to us our clothing change into black cloaks with fur trim. They better explain this one because I don't plan on dying now. "Hello my kitties I hope all of you are enjoying yourselves. Now since this game has been getting rather popular with Xehanort he's decided to allow us to change game mode and terrain as we see fit. Now as for explaining your power I'll put it simple females are consider witches and males witch hunters." He went on to explain the witches have their own supporters and us witch hunters have our own power to match our fighting style.

"enjoy" the platinum hair bastard said before shutting off the screen and a yin-yang glove appeared on both my hands "time for you to die" my fire tribute said to me with his fist flaming "as your master I command you to open dimension gate. I want is a colt custom black" I command my gloves as making it create 2 guns to my liking. "Right lets go then" I told him aiming my guns at him. Rushed towards me with impressive speed I shot magic ice bullets to try and trap him in ice. He evaded my bullets and creating veins of ice appear on the ground.

Lets try close combat then. I rushed towards him still shooting. Once he came into punching range I shot the ground under where his fist was going to hit me creating a wall of ice to trap his hand. "Desert eagle custom come" I command my glove turning one of my colts into a desert eagle gun and pointed it at my enemy head. "I hope your ready to meet your maker" I told him about to pull the trigger "sorry not in the mood" he told me breaking through the ice I jumped back and fired a shot from my desert eagle and immediately felt and unimaginable amount of pain in my right arm and shoulder I looked to see the entire sleeve was destoried and my arm badly brused.

The recoil from the shot sent me flying back towards the wall of the canyon, Damn this aint good I missed an my right arm is in the worst condition an getting worst. I looked up to see the damage I caused with the shot I fired, the was an enormous hole on the canyon wall and the tributes left arm was badly hurt but he could still use it, the way I see it I only got one shot left in this arm so I got to get in close and kill him fast, "wow that was almost scary, good thing I'm lucky aren't I too bad that self sacrifice didnt work" he said to me angering me more

"shut up you bastard you think, I'll lose cause I want to take you out with me? Please don't go and flatter yourself like that I'll kill you without any dout, and I'll live to tell about it too" I told him getting back up and pointed my colt at him my arm holding my desert eagle was tembling uncontorlably, not good I don't know how long I'll last like this Luna you'd better help me out right about now. As I thought about that a black cloaked pumkin doll jumped infront of me carrying two swords. This is my back up? "DAMN IT LUNA!THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" I shouted out to her where ever she was "what was that you punk?" the pumkin said to me hold the blade to my neck

"you think your strong enough to handle him by yourself fine but bad talk my master and I'll kill you" the pumkin doll told me "what ever keep me covered this guy can move fast" I told the doll not keepin my eyes off my target. i saw him take on step and he was behind me about to punch me, was that Flash step?! I quickly dodged his punch ans was about to shot him with my colt but he vanished again to another spot "What was that!? I've necer seen something move that fast!" the pumkin doll said surprised "no time to be shocked just try an watch his movements no dout he use that move again." I told it watching my oppent carefully, there has to be a trick to this.

I replayed what happened in my head, he didn't move he only took one step. how'd he? Before I could finish my thought he vanished again. By the time he reappeared his flaming fist was inches away from my face. I quickly shot an ice bullet upwards to freeze his attack and slow him down the pumkin doll quickly rushed over to slice off his hand but he vanished before he had the chance an cut into a rock instead. Damn so close "hey you saw that right?" the pumkin told me if I noticed what he saw "yeah I did even if it was for a second." I replied to him feeling a little bit better "fallow my lead" I told him before rushing in to fight him in close

* * *

well thats it for this chapter i hope you enjoy an i wish you all a merry christmas an happy new years, an everbody that doesn't celebrate christmas happy holidays =(^w^)= bye


	16. Chapter 16 The sun and the flower

**Chapter 16 The sun and the flower**

I own nothing but my oc's

* * *

I fired lighting bullets that should be fast enough to catch him an branched out and fallowed him the pumpkin doll rushed towards him behind my bullets. Our flaming tribute switched his attention from me to the pumpkin doll. He seemed to have the advantage he was easily dodging the pumpkin's attack an knocked the doll back next to me "so much for your plan now it's my turn. Rush him again but get ready for a powerful hit" I told him before he rushed at our enemy. We repeated moves like before but when he was knocked into the air I fired my desert eagle at the pumpkin an used his swords to ricochet the shot towards the tribute. It caught him by surprise and the shot missed an he looked at the crater in shocked how close that hit him. I managed to move fast enough where he didn't notice an pointed my desert eagle at the back of his head "I win" I told him about to pull the trigger

Pov Rose

I continue walking with sol on my shoulder until I found a hidey hole within a tree with plenty of vines to cover the hole. By the time I reached our rest stop for the moment I had already heard plenty of gun shots and an especially loud explosion, I hope Jun's alright… no I know he'll be alright. I tried convinced myself but I still worried for him. I'd better treat Sol's wounds, I leaned Sol against the tree trunk inside and took a look at the burns he had. His side was burnt badly pieces of is skin were bunt another were bubbling, I tried my best to heal the burns but I couldn't do anything but easy the pain for the time being. I started to get hungry and pulled out the mints I told everyone to have so we can conserve food. I started to hear Sol moan in pain from his burn "where's Luna?" he asked very weakly to me looking around our hidey-hole.

"She's with Jun fighting the pyro. I didn't see her next to him so he probably asked to cover him from a distance." I told him causing him to get upset "are you crazy she'll die out there if we don't protect her! *cough*" he fell to the floor grabbing his burnt side "she'll be fine Jun's with her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. So stay down you won't be any use if you're a corpse" I told him forcing him to lie down. "No! I have to go help!" he retaliated at me and I began to lose my patients with him "Shut up and stay down! How do you think I feel! I want to be there as much as you to help Jun, but he told us to go since you're in that state, so shut up and relax." I scolded him telling him the truth of the situation.

He stared at me for a moment before calming down an snapped his tongue "fine. But he'd better protect her" sol gave up his wish to go fight beside Jun an Luna to protect her. I grabbed his side in pain tightly as if the pain increased "here, let me heal your wound. We can't leave it like that "I told him crouching down. He nodded his head an started cooperating. We stood in silence that was only interrupted by delayed gun fire. My heads were in the clouds when so asked me a question "I'm sorry what happened?" I asked him to try an repeat himself "have you ever wonder why Jun doesn't want you to fight anyone?" he repeated his question to me. "Honestly, I think it because he doesn't want me to kill or see death." I answered his question honestly as more gun shots were fired

"humph. Then he's a fool. Eventually he's gonna have to kill someone and the time and place won't matter. Especially in this place." Sol said giving his option on the subject. I decided to stop wasting energy on healing his wound an started thinking of a way to sooth the pain of the burns, what plant helps second degree to third degree burns…. aloe Vera! But they grow in rather dry areas. I took a look around at my surroundings to see what the environment was like. I might be lucky if I can find a beach so I can find some, but which way is the best way to head out there? "Not to interrupt your thinking but I think we should head deeper into the woods" Sol told me as the ground shook for a moment.

"Right able we'll be lucky an find a river that leads to a beach" I told him getting up before helping him up to his feet. To leave our hidey hole but I noticed how much time was left before it became night so I decided against it. "no we're gonna stay here for the night better that than getting lost at the middle of the night an getting hunted down" I told him forcing him back down an took a look at what was around without any luck of find nearby food. I looked over to the canyon wall that was barely visible from where we were. It was about the size of my hand but the trees made it nearly impossible to see but a flame like light form inside the canyon made it possible although I wish it hadn't. The chances Jun was still fighting were 50 50 and we hadn't heard gun shots for several minutes. Wait where's Leo?

Pov Jun

I was breathing heavily after we finally pin down our opponent for the seccond time. the canyon walls around us we burning intensely "*huff huff* any last words?*huff*" I asked gasping for air "this is what you call being free? Humph how about a request show me How you in tend to free us?!" he asked me as the pumpkin doll's swords kept his arms and legs pinned to the ground, how much does he know about this? "Fine, I'm feeling generous" I summoned my keyblade an impaled him through the heart. He coughs up a lot of blood before I removed it and his heart began to float away. Leo jumped out of my shadow an swallowed the heart hole. I looked at him with my jaw dropped as he burped fire for a moment. Great at least I don't have to worry that tribute now. I heard the wind echoing in the canyon as it grew my intense, damn I need to find a place for the night I can't last any longer an this place is perfect for the lance girl. I braced myself agaisnt the strong winds an started looking around for a cave to hide in for the night. There's one. I spotted one looking at the canyon wall. "WAAAA"I heard Luna shout flying with the wind straight towards me. She crashed into me and we got caught in the wind current that are taking us who knows where.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed everybody a thanks to all my reviewers


	17. Chapter 17 sudden seperation

**Chapter 17 sudden seperation**

I woke up on the ground covered in the freezing red snow, geez what happened did I get knocked out our something? I attempted to get up but my body refused and didn't move at all. "Jun you're awake thank goodness your awake. I'd thought you were in a coma!" Luna said over reacting "I'm alright but calm down. If you cause too much excitement you'll attract attention towards us" I told her weakly attempting to stand again she helped get up but I didn't have the strength to support myself and I had to use her as support.

"Well what should we do now regroup with rose and sol?" she asked me wondering what our plan was gonna be I took a glace around to see what was by us. The canyon was nowhere to be seen and the harsh wind that I remember had no trace only cold gentle winds blowing in the starless night sky. "right now get some shelter" I said noticing how deep the snow was an that I could cause a problem for find a place to hide for the night, somewhere high would be could hot air rises so it should be warmer up in a tree theoretically. "somewhere high would be good, but the environment around us seems to think otherwise" I said looking up at the tree tops to see they had no foliage it hide us from anything, so above won't work how about under? "Hey Jun how about we do what the polar bear do?" Luna told me confused at what she told me

"wait what?!" I asked wanting to know what she met "polar bears burrow into the snow an cuddle to stay warm" she explained to me we found a good spot between to trees that are close together "Hey where am I gonna sleep?" the pumpkin doll asked barely visible from the snow. "You're keeping guard Halloween kay?" Luna told her supporter who jumped into the tree above to escape the deep snow "yeah whatever I'll wake you if anybody comes to attack" Halloween told us taking a seat on a tree branch. Luna used fire magic to quickly make a burrow big enough for both of us to fit she slid me into the burrow first then her. We stayed close together to keep each other warm eventually I fell asleep for exhaustion.

Pov Rose

Sol and I huddled in the tree trunk, waiting until morning. I told him that I would take first watch, but I had no intentions of waking him up during the night simply because injuries require rest to heal. Tomorrow... Tomorrow I would find food for us both, and then if I was lucky, I would find a way down into the canyon. Lower elevation usually equates to more water, so it was likely I could not only get us a water source but hopefully find some aloe Vera. Finally the sounds of the fight in the canyon died down, but then it was followed by an unearthly wailing sound.

When I looked outside, the trees closest to the canyon were bending in the wind. Well crap! My plan was to use wind magic to fly down there, but if the wind kept up like that, there was no way I wouldn't get sucked into the vortex. I sighed tiredly and scooted a little closer to Sol. Jun wouldn't approve but I was freezing cold; he'd have to deal with it. I yawned and curled up, settling in for the long night ahead of me. The next time I blinked, there was sunlight streaming through the doorway to our hidey-hole. "Oh crap!" I jumped up, jostling Sol in the process. If someone had come around while we slept we could have been in some serious trouble. Sol moaned in pain and opened his eyes. Before he could say anything stupid, I walked out of our shelter to inspect my surroundings.

Though it was sunny, I could tell it was colder outside than it was last night. There were red berries clumped together on a bush close by, almost not unlike cherries, but these were smaller. I broke off a branch and tested it on the back of my hand. Almost immediately a small rash appeared on my skin. Wild Daphne. They're like cherries, except for when you eat them. You eat enough of them, and then your throat swells up and you choke to death. Pleasant. 20 minutes later I was cold, tired, and wilted. With only a handful of blueberries, I crept back into our tree.

Pov Jun

I woke up to the afternoon sun beaming on my face, did I over sleep "Jun are you awake, look I found some berries nearby they might help you feel better" Luna said peeking her head over the burrow hole. She handed me the make shift bag of blueberries. I took a look at them and they seemed like a regular blueberry butt seemed to be a brighter shade than normal, seems safe enough one couldn't hurt could it? I decided to have one since one alone couldn't do too much damage to me if it had any side effects

"come on we should start to head out an head out an find Sol an Rose" Luna said reaching out her hand to help me out of the burrow . "Which direction should we go?" I asked Luna curios where we're heading. The pumpkin jumped down an fell into the deep snow, what a shorty "that way it should take us back to the canyon in an hour" Halloween said lifting his hand an pointing into the canyon. "Alrighty then let's go" I said feeling better after resting up even though my arm is broken it feels better the pain eased an almost vanished. "Hold on there's something else too. An announcement was made they have sent hunters to find and kill all tributes. So we need to keep a low profile. Not to mention that they say that weather condition are going to start an end at random" as Halloween finished explaining a strong blizzard appeared out of nowhere and my body felt twice as heavy. i could see a blur that looked like a person with a wing but i couldn't tell what it was, is this a side effect of the berry i ate?

well thats it for this chapy ^v^

special thank you Marlucosplayer13 for the massive help on this chapter an all my reviewers

well see you next time everyone ^v^


	18. Chapter 18 The One Winged Angel

**Chapter 18 the one winged angel**

_so sorry it took so long to post. this was technically gonna be posted Wednesday but the complete version was on my Ipod which sadly got stolen T^T so had to start rewriting the details and did some studying to make sure everything is pretty accurate. so i hope you enjoy and i also hope you learned by now that i own nothing but my ocs. enjoy and wish me luck on finding my Ipod._

* * *

Damn it I can't see right. Everything is so blurry I can make out Luna and with this blizzard I can't see anything out of reach. Luna and I ran as quickly as we could from the blurred figure in the blizzard with her taking the lead since I wasnt able to do I noticed off the conner of my eye that I could make out was an extremely long sword about to slice us in half. I summoned my keyblade and block the attack and redirect the impact with to my shoulder that is dislocated from the fight sheer force of the attack popped it back in place and sent us flying into a clearing of the forest where the blizzard hasn't arrived yet

Luna's hand started trembling uncontrollably and the grip on her hand also tighten immensely "Luna what's happening?" I asked barely able to make out her face but I knew she's scared to death. I could feel my body beginning to go numb an my vision returned but in replace of blindness it was hallucinations but I can see our enemy standing a good distance away from us with the unbelievably long sword "Sephiroth!" Luna said surprised and scared to death at the man hunting us, Sephiroth I've heard that name. He was once considered a hero once but he disappeared after a tragicy happened since he's here I bet it was him who caused it

"Humph so your my target I hope you give me more enjoyment than the other two I just attacked" he told us with a smile on his face saying he was enjoying himself, last 2?" HOW WE'RE THEY?!" I demanded to know worrying about Rose's well-being. I let go of luna's hand an stood up to face him. He stood there with a smile on his face "Humph, now why should I tell a corpse who I killed?" He told us with his draw sword I summoned my magic gun in my fractured hand an my keyblade in the other that had been poped into place. Luna summoned Halloween from where it was hiding. he took his fighting stance with both swords forming an X before Sephiroth began his barrage of attacks. I couldn't even keep up with his speed If it wasnt for Halloween I'd be receiving much more wounds, this is insane if this keeps up I'll die.

We jumped back to get some distance between us when we were out of his swords range. He swung his sword from where he was standing created 3 aura attacks that are sent hurling towards us. I blocked the first one but had to dodge the 2nd and 3rd one since my left arm is weaker than my right. I heard multiple crashing sounds I took a glance behind me to see half the forest leveled, this is insane! We need to find an opening soon or we're gonna die! I turn back to see his sword mid-swing inches from my face I shot blade and limbo the attack barely able to dodge it.

I could feel the cold air around his blade as it pasted "impressive. Using your gun to redirect my sword's attack" be complimented me as a wound opened above my eye, damn it what in the world did that berry do to me? "hmm you ate one of the blue storms berry? how fortunate. first the berry makes you go numb then hallucinations appear of all sorts an dulls your reflexes but the last phase is the most interesting one" he told me as I froze the wound seal, good thing I only ate one "Doesn't matter if you only ate 1. all it takes is one bad apple to ruin the barrel. I bet you're wondering how I can read your thoughts. the answer is simple. I am your darkness the killing intent you suppress so much." he answered pointing his blade at me preparing another strike. multiple versions of himself started appearing around me taking the same stance. is this the last phase of the berry? I notice that all but one Sephiroth was away from the others surrounding me.

POV luna

Jun stopped moving suddenly What's wrong with Jun why is he attacking us? We watched Jun take a unique stance with his gun an legs were far apart an his gun was on top the hand gaurd he held his sword in a reverse style facing us an his gun pointing at us side ways "I bet you're curious why the sudden betrayal? its simple he's become my puppet of darkness" Sephiroth told me and Halloween "What are you talking about?! Jun would never" "you understand so little. it's quite sad. he has already succumb to the darkness within his own heart. don't worry I'll show him the true meaning of despair an he'll understand how weak he truly is" he told us as Jun began to attack us. Halloween began to fight Jun head to head while i tried to detain him from a distance but it proved too difficult. his coordination with his keyblade and gun allowed him to have a very solid defence but his hand with his gun as weaker since it was sprain but still he held own. he used the gun to intercept any long attack I threw at him awhile with his keyblade block all of Halloween's attacks.

Pov Jun

damn it never ends. I thought while blocking 2 Sephiroths at once with my keyblade while i used my gun to stop any others from attacking me with magic. once i threw back the 2 Sephiroths I found an opening and slashed both of them in half. an ran towards the one a good distance away from the fight. the closer i got the enviroment around started to return to normal, its wearing off i can win! without any hesitation i stabbed my keyblade through Sephiroth's heart. his body started transforming into feathers and revealing luna coughing up blood as her heart sailed into the air before a shadowy figure grabbed it. "Luna! What'd i do?! I'm so sorry please don't die on me!" i pleaded realizing what I've 'd this happen what was it?! it suddenly hit me it was the berries.I watched as Luna's body started going weak and stiff as the life her eyes began to fade.

"Pl..se ... ..er... pro...e me" she whispered to me but i was only able to get bits an pieces of what she said "Please tell me what you want me to do" i begged to know so i could keep the promise. she started muttering faintly. I pulled in closer to hear what she said. her body shattered into thousands of shards after i heard what she wanted me to do. "Damn it!" I shouted as I started punching the ground in a fit of rage "How can I be so WEAK!" I continued my fit feeling the darkness beginning to consume me and began to give me strength. "So now that you how weak you truly are. Do you see how pointless it is to continue this fight." Sephiroth told me placing his blade beside my head waiting for my resolve to break

"You should just give up and accept death's hand" he said to me as the game announcer announced a new game surpised Sephiroth and he began to swing his sword to decapitate me "Like HELL I Am!" I shouted grabbing my keyblade an deflecting his attack. I was able to see my hair began to change color from its natural brown and red to Sliver and Black. "Sliver eyed mirror wheel or the sliver Sharingan. interesting i wonder how you'll survive now?" he questioned himself before he began his barrage of attacks. I was able to see every movement he made and was going to make. I can't let Luna's sacrifice be in vain. No Matter what happens he dies here!

I was beginning to get the upper hand as i froze his right hand but he flew into the air to create a distance between us. i tried to knock him back down but his strength was far superior an knocked me back into the cold forgiving snow "Humph still sad, you became my puppet so easily. Sad that i must dispose of you" he told me throwing my idea why I killed her out the window "IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!?" I shouted at him to make him repeat himself "Are you the death? It was me who made you kill your friend. Not that it'd make a difference" he told me finding it rather amusing chuckling at me. It was him... he's the reason Why. those words continued to repeat into my head. I felt my rage continue to grow as they continue to repeatedly in my head. I felt the chains I placed on my demon rage break. I began to cry tears of blood an my grip on my keyblade was so tight it also began to bleed.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at him with my rage taking fully control of me. I motioned my hand towards him an appeared a sliver bone hand grabbed him. I motioned it to slam him into the floor "Susanoo? looks like it hasn't fully developed yet."he noticed what the bone beast I summoned around me. i threw him into the air and started throwing black flamed throwing stars my Susanoo created in its hand. he cut them in half and set to flames the forest behind him on fire "Amaterasu As well? to think he is developing this quickly" he attempted to stab me through Susanoo but fail an broke his sword which quickly regenerated when he swiped his hand over his blade. I quickly took my chance an grabbed him and threw him into the air. I then created a black flaming blade with Susanoo and stabbed him through the chest with it.

The black flames set his body completely a blaze burning him till the remains of his body turned to ash. Whatever remains were left fell to the ground. Susanoo soon disappeared along with the flames burning the forest as soon ash the gental pure snow turned into the ashes of Sephiroth. Finally it over. An immense amount of pain surge through my right eye and what felt like every cell in my body.I fell into the snow and grabbed my right eye in hopes it'll dull the pain. once it was bearable I tried to look around with it but only find out my eye went blind. what the hell!? why can't I see ? I heard a dying chuckle from a distance "Sephiroth! What do you know about this?!" I command to know since I knew he was the only person the could be around "That power you used comes at a price you know. Just like everything else in this place. You lost the light in your eye. it'll stay like that for quite some time. I'll leave you with this final gift. The power in your eyes are connected to gods" He raised his hand that's burnt to the bone point at me and I blacked out only hearing the words "kill the one dearest to you"

_Pov 3rd person_

_"kill the one dearest to me" were the last word of Sephiroth. The burnt remains of the fallen hero burnt to ashes by the remaining black flames of Amaterasu. The cannon of a lost friend towards the tribute Jun an his allies was fired once more. The victor of the battle Jun began to stand on the blood covered snow he had fallen in. He stood an looked towards the sky for a moment. he said nothing but the atmosphere around his grew tense. Silent tears rolled of Jun's face but his facial expression remained unchanged. He began moving towards the forest leaving behind the burnt ashes of the hero Sephiroth. he only muttered the words "Don't look back. No matter who painful things get" he continued walking not wanting looking at the events that has happened and began fading into the forest._

* * *

Well thanks for reading everybody and special thanks to : Marlucosplayer13, Heart'sGem, Roxasaxelxion, caityluv123 and last but not least KHLegacy for your reviews an support well till next time guys and i promise it'll be more frequent post since i bet you guys/gals enjoy read this


	19. Chapter 19 The Mirror Of A Fallen Hero

**Chapter 19 The Mirror Of A Fallen Hero**

_hi guy i hope your ready read another chapter of the games. remember i own nothing but my oc's so please enjoy_

* * *

We're going to have to leave this place soon or else we'll be trapped in this damn tree," Sol said, well knowing our situation.

"I know, but in your condition you won't get far," I reminded him, gesturing to his injuries.

"I'll survive believe me. We need to get out of this place and get supplies and find them. It's better dying in battle than dying doing nothing but hiding," Sol retorted, reminding me that we still have to regroup with Jun and Luna. I know for a fact that if Sol comes with me to the canyon and we get caught by our hunter our chances of surviving are slim to none. But if someone was left behind at least one of us would survive from the hunter. On the other hand, the other will be in danger of getting attacked by the other tributes and your chances of getting killed is also increased. I knew Sol would follow me even if I went alone, but if he's with me that's one less thing I have to worry about.

Throwing my better judgment away, I decided to leave our hidey hole within the tree together to find water at the canyon and hopefully Jun and Luna. With any luck they were waiting for us at the bottom with plenty of supplies, but I knew that was only a dream in my head.

On our way to the canyon through the thick forest, an intense blizzard that seemed like it was meant to keep people from interrupting whatever is happening inside was blocking our path and had to make our way around it. It was pretty bizarre how the blizzard didn't move from its spot, as if it was a wall of snow protecting the area. It made me curious if Jun was inside of the collapsed snow wall ahead. As much as I wanted to, I knew Sol wouldn't be able to make it through without risking freezing to death, and my priority right now was to find water and Aloe Vera to heal his burns.

Along with the roaring winds of the blizzard, we heard a cannon fire twice simultaneously so any thoughts of seeing who was inside are gone and dead. We started heading uphill towards the peak of the canyon wall. I helped Sol climb up to the snowy peak of the canyon trying my best to stay hidden from our hunter. We tried to remain quiet, but with Sol's injuries it'd be easier to if I chose to leave him behind in the tree but with hunters on the loose I really don't have much of an option to go back.

We made it to a clearing on peak of the canyon, which allowed us to see the aftermath of the battle within the canyon. Once making our way down, we could see that the damage done to the bottom was immense. The walls and floors were riddled with bullet holes and there were three larger ones about a thousand times larger than the tiny ones that covered the canyon walls and floors. There was also plenty of blood on the ground, from both of sides I presume.

Seeing the aftermath of this fight made me fear for Jun's well-being. I hoped he wasn't collapsed on the ground due to blood loss, but Sol is of greater concern right now. After he's healed we'll go look for Luna and Jun. With any luck the both of them are alright and well hidden from the hunters with plenty of water and food, but I knew that the chances of that being true are slim to none.

"I hope they're safe somewhere," Sol whispered, just as worried as I am. I doubt he cared about Jun at all, but if we were all together then we'd have a better chance of surviving than we did if we were separated. Especially since half of us are too injured to fight. I felt a strong heat appear by Sol that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Get down!" Sol shouted before an explosion happened at the top of the canyon. I jumped to the ground as debris fell from the top of the canyon.  
"We've got to run, the hunter's here!" Sol shouted as I began to stand and run towards the end of the canyon, but as I looked ahead I saw that the hunter was blocking our path. I looked back to see the debris Sol made.

We were trapped, that was our only exit. Damn it, this idiot trapped us in with that fire ball of his. I put Sol down by the wall of rubble and faced my hunter dead on.  
"Hello, prey," he said, not changing his facial expression. He was a boy about my age, maybe a year older. His short sliver hair brought out his teal green eyes. His entire body seemed to be infused with darkness, making him resemble a heartless to the point that he had part of the emblem on his chest.

"I really don't like to fight girls but in your case I'll make an exception," he said before charging towards me to attack.

If I remember correctly, he said that we're supposed to have a partner with us to help. I hope he wasn't lying. Just as his blade was about to cut me, a shield made from my shadow blocked the attack. My partner is my shadow?

The hunter jumped back as soon as a shadow spear shot through his shadow towards him. Now that I knew what my partner was, in some way I should be able to beat him with this power. I wondered if it was just my shadow. I concentrated on his shadow to produce thorns to cut his feet so he wouldn't be able to move as fast. The shadows did as I told them, but he noticed and jumped off the ground before the shadows could cut up his feet.

While in midair he shot fireballs towards me, but I blocked them with the canyon's shadow. As long as there are shadows I should be able to hold my own against him.

For some reason I was starting to enjoy this little by little. I began to create multiple spikes that branched out to stab my opponent while he was falling back to the ground. He deflected the shadows with his bare hand. He seemed unimpressed with my newfound power. I trapped him with a sphere made of his own shadow after he touched the ground but he broke through it with one swing of his demonic sword.

"You're not the only one who's power comes from the darkness," he said, raising his hand and channeling a large amount of darkness there. I quickly created a spike from the canyon's shadow and hurled towards him. The darkness surrounding his arm summoned some aura figure that transformed into a beaten, cut up version of Jun. He lifted the figure between us to protect himself from the spike. Shocked, I immediately stopped the spike before it could hit Jun.

"Still weak" he taunted me as a scream echoed through the canyon.

"Game mode change," the computerized voice said, making my shadow disappear into small pools of darkness that transformed into dark replica of Jun.

"I hope you're prepared for a nightmare chained angel," he said as fire began to spread everywhere around the canyon.

"Will you be able to kill the one you love most?" he told me as he rushed towards me, throwing Jun towards one of the clones.

"Rose! CATCH!" I heard Sol scream at me but it came out of Jun's mouth. A Rapier had just fallen from the sky as a gift from Roxas. He undershot the throw and caused it to land between the hunters. Without hesitation I rushed towards my only hope of an even fight against him. I used ice magic to create barricades to slow him down but they did very little to slow him down. He shattered the frozen barricades, sending reflective shards into the far reaches of the canyon. He managed to grab my only hope of winning this fight. It seemed like he was going to finish this fight but for some reason he stopped mid-way as soon as he heard a cannon fire.  
"The moon has fallen by the fallen angel," he told us. I took the opportunity to freeze his arm to the ground and stole the rapier back before he broke free.

"You know it's rather rude to interrupt someone while they're talking," he said to me, wiping off the ice from his arms as if it were nothing.

"What do you mean by 'the moon has fallen by the fallen angel'?" Sol asked him, struggling to escape from the shadow Juns.  
The hunter simply smiled and said, "Use your imagination."

Luna is dead? No way would Jun ever let that happen! I could see Sol grow more enraged, and his right eye began to bleed. Somehow I was sent to a black and red world with just me and Sol there.

"Sol, where are we?" I asked him as I took a glace around. There was really nothing but what seemed like blood for the floor and a wooden bar sticking out of the ground.

"I think it's a part of the new game mode. Seems like I can send someone into an illusion for some time… I have an idea but be prepared when you get back and don't look at my eyes." In a flash I was sent back to the real world. Out of reflex I blocked the hunter's attack with my new rapier.

"Don't get distracted," he told me, keeping a cold stare focused on me. I went on the offensive and began attack him with ice magic and my sword.

"You fight as if you're dancing. I must say it's quite enchanting," he complimented me as he blocked my sword and deflected my ice magic. I ignored his comment and continued to focus on fighting him as if noticing that it began to become harder for him to block and dodge my attacks. But he deflected my magical attacks to different spots in the canyon creating reflective ice veins. He started to notice the rhythm of my attacks and began over whelm me as the fight continued. He began to take the offensive as our swords began to clash. Sparks were flying at each of our swings, and more and more injuries started to appear on me. Eventually the strength in my attacks weakened and so did defensive strength as well. Eventually, one of his attacks sent me towards the steep sides of the canyon, allowing him to pin me there against the wall.

"This has lasted long enough, don't you think?" He seemed rather bored of how this fight was turned in his favor.

I simply sighed and said, "You have no idea how right you are." I created two last reflective ice veins in front of Sol and I. Sol used his hypnotic eyes and trapped the hunter in an illusion. I knew in his condition that he couldn't keep him in that state long. I used whatever strength left and froze him solid before cutting him in half.

The top piece of the ice slid off and shattered into pieces. Within seconds the shadow disappeared into puffs of smoke. I ran over to Sol to see how he was doing.  
"Are you alright?!" I asked worriedly. He was barely moving and his eye was still bleeding.

"I'm fine, that just took a lot out of me. But I think you have one less thing to worry about," he told me as I helped him up. I looked over to see Jun making his way down the canyon.

"ROSE!" he shouted as he reached the bottom, running towards me ready to hug me.

"ROSE, DON'T!" Sol shouted as Jun summoned his keyblade and looked as if he's about to attack me. For some reason he ran around me and stabbed Sol in the heart. Without looking back I ran away into the forest, leaving Sol behind with Jun. I couldn't believe what I had seen so I just kept running.

* * *

_Well thanks for reading everybody and special thanks and happy late valentines day to :Heart'sGem, Roxasaxelxion, caityluv123 and last but not least KHLegacy for your reviews an support well till next time guys and i promise it'll be more frequent post since i bet you guys/gals enjoy read this and a very special happy valentines day to MarluCosplayer13 ^v^ see ya next time_


	20. Chapter 20 The Stolen Flower

**Chapter 20 The Stolen Flower**

_Welcome back to another thrilling chapter Of the Kh Hunger Games I hope you have enjoyed everything up till now cause this are just begining, I want to Thank Marlucosplayer13 for helping me one this one very much. any who lets get this show on the road I own nothing but my oc's so please enjoy_

* * *

Pov Jun

"ROSE DONT!" Sol shouted at her as I was about to stab her. "Don't stop, kill her the same way you killed Luna" Sephiroth's voice commanded me. I couldn't control my body it felt like I was a prisoner trapped within it. I could only see the events as they were about to occur. "STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted angrily within my head.

Sol's eyes and my one good eye made contact and we entered a black and red world with a lunar eclipse happening. I looked behind me to see Sephiroth about to stab me through the heart I quickly jumped back as he was about to lunge forward and summon my keyblade. And redirected his attack to the air I noticed I had my eye sight back to 100 % in this place and I quickly activated my sharingan. Barbed wired suddenly shot out of the blood ocean and pinned him in the air "you owe me one" I heard Sol's voice tell me before. I'm sent back to the real world after I just stabbed Sol in the heart.

Damn It! How could I let this happen again! I removed my keyblade from his heart causing the same event as the Luna to occur.

"Terrain Change" the computerized voice announced. The canyon began to close with Rocks tumbling down from above making me avoid them so im not render unconscious. I knew Sol was a goner after that attack with his body was rapidly fading, I used whatever magic I had to make my escape from narrowing Rock to rock I caught a glimpse Sol's body fully vanishing into nothing but raising lights. I escaped the closing jaws of the canyon landing on my back forcing the wind out of my body.

I lay in the grass that is quickly growing beneath me on right on top of the two canyon's walls that has just sealed from the terrain change. I watched trees of all sorts grow quickly and furiously from the soil to the skies.

I began replaying the last moments of Sol and Luna deaths in my mind. Because of me they're gone and I made Rose to afraid to get near me let alone trust me. Why am I so weak? Why can't I save anyone? Why? Is it better if I die here and now and let fate do what it wants? I know the town's people will take care of the kids. Rose will treat them like a little sister. So why am I fighting so hard? Why am I pushing myself to the point of near death and beyond? I began asking to myself only being stopped by Rose's scream.

It was just what I needed to snap out of my Trans. I can't believe I forgot why. She the reason I can't stop until the end as long as she's in here. I think know what Luna wanted me to protect. She wanted me to protect her and that's exactly what I plan on doing I'll save her from this place no matter what the cost. I grabbed my keyblade from beside me forcing it into the ground to help myself stand on my feet enduring the pain surging through out my entire body

I began slowly and painfully limping into the forest down the steep hill that has begun forming where the canyon once was in the general direction from where the scream came from. I moved as quickly as I could ignore the pain the intensifies with every step I take untill eventually my legs gave out causing me to tumble downhill only to be stopped by a thorny rose-bush stabbing into my side and open wounds send twice as much pain through my body that before. I quickly rolled out from beneath the thorny bush. The world around me started to fade to black only allowing me to see a large tribute dragging a marshmallow dress Rose away deeper into the forest "R... os...e" was all I could mutter as I reached my hand towards her as a failed attempt to rescue her before everything turned to darkness

* * *

Pov Rose

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the skeleton that was inches away from my face. I shot up and scooted away quickly, running into the wall behind me, making a strange jingling sound. Confused, I looked down to see my wrists shackled and chained to the wall. I noticed my shoes were missing too, probably because heels could be used as weapons. Disoriented, I looked around and tried to get my bearings.

The room was small and circular, made of dirty old bricks. It looked like the only way out was a door on the other side of the room and a small window about eight feet off the ground. I could tell it was night by the overall darkness and the silver light coming in through the window. I could see dark smears on the floor, and when I reached out to touch it I realized what it was.

I drew back, disgusted and slightly freaked out by the fact that there was blood on the floor, but I didn't think it was my blood... was it? I heard the sound of metal scraping on metal, and the door across the room slammed open. I shot to my feet and came face to face with lance girl and some guy. Both wore light armor, boots, and tattered jeans, and I could just make out the weapons in their hands.

"Have a nice nap, Princess?" the girl mocked as the guy shut and locked the door behind them. I curled my fists at them, but I'm sure I didn't look too menacing, barefoot and chained to the wall with this stupid marshmallow dress.

"Nothing to say?" the girl asked nonchalantly, stepping into the light and leaning on her lance. Her smug smile and taunting greenish-brown eyes got on my nerves, and before I could even think about what I was doing I stepped towards her and kicked her lance aside, causing her to tip over and almost fall on her face. I had taken another step towards her when a wooden pole came out of nowhere and slammed into my stomach so hard I yelped and fell back against the wall. I had forgotten about the guy.

Doubled over in pain, I could hear the girl laughing at me as she came closer. She grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked it forward; dragging me into the light while I clawed at her hand, trying to get away. She released me, sending me staggering as I lost my balance. I could hear the two of them circling me like lions, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Think you're cute, Princess? Think that your little prince is going to come save you?" the girl questioned. I turned in a circle, trying to locate exactly where she was. It wasn't easy to see them hiding in the shadows. I tried backing up out of the light, but jumped forward when I felt a blade slice the back of my leg. I knew the cut was pretty deep when in seconds I was standing in a small pool of my own blood.

"He'll come find me," I told her, holding my head up high. "He wouldn't just let me die."

The guy started laughing, his voice echoing everywhere. "Like he didn't let the other two die? He left them to rot, and you think he'll treat you any differently?"

I shook my head at him, putting my hands over my ears. "You're lying! Shut up!" But as much as I denied it, how could I be so sure? Jun seemed... changed since this whole thing started. Was I really different to him?

It was the girl's turn to laugh this time, and she stepped into the light with a look of fake sympathy. "Sweetheart, you should just accept the fact that you're never getting out of here. You're little prince is alone now, laughing at his good fortune; that everyone tying him down is gone. But you... You can help us win. Join us, Rose, and vengeance will be yours."

She held her hand out to me, and I looked at her, from the black hair to the black boots, from the sincere smile to her mischievous eyes. I smiled back and held out my hand too, shaking hers. She was about to open her mouth to speak again when I said, "Thanks, but no thanks."

Her smile faded, and her face contorted into an ugly sneer like she had just tasted a sour lemon. "Alright then, Princess. I see how it is."

Without warning, she slugged me in the chest, knocking my breath away and sending me reeling backwards. Before I could catch my breath or my balance, the guy's wooden pole connected with the side of my face and sent me to my hands and knees on the dirty floor. I was practically hyperventilating now, tears streaming down my face as I tried to breathe and failed.

All of a sudden my arms came out from under me as somebody yanked on the chains that connected to my shackles. I fell forward and twisted around so that I landed on my back, but as I did whoever it was behind me pulled on the chains and forced me to my feet, holding my hands behind my back. I tried to get away, but stopped when I felt a cool blade press against my neck. Lance girl made her way into my view, smiling wickedly.

"It seems we've planted the wrong seed," she said, smiling at the guy behind me. I heard him chuckle, and then winced as he pulled the chains tighter. Lance girl reached out and touched the fluffy skirt part of my dress, the white marred by blood and dirt.

* * *

Pov Jun

I woke up with the moon's light reflecting off an object irritating my healthy Eye. I took a glance around to see where the light's reflection was coming from only to find the source to be four bottles in the tree suspended midair on a branch. Seems a like Roxas left me a present. I smiled counting how many bottle are hanging on the tree branch. 1...2...3...4. four bottles enough for the two of us to share and some spares. I better get them down now and find Rose before anything happens to her that'll I regret. I thought to myself setting my priorities. I slowly lifted my arm and endure the pain caused by it to perform the little magic though the I had gotten through rest in order to get the bottles down from the tree's branch that is holding them

I used fire magic to burn the rope connecting the bottles so that the rope can bottles immediately drop from the branch above me activating my reflexes against the pain caused by moving my body. I caught each one painfully in each hand and one with both my feet but the last bottle smashed on a root at the base of the tree sending shards of glass and the glowing liquid onto the ground forcing the grass and plants around it to grow rapidly.

The glass shattering sent an echo through the night I remained perfectly still for a few moments making sure not to make a sound that'll alert anyone or thing nearby I placed the bottles down gently on the grass to then open one despite me barely keeping a grip on the bottle in my hand. I drank as quickly as possible with a few drops of the liquid sliding off my lip to my neck and crawl dow to my back forcing shivers to run through my spine for a few moments. I could feel the cold medicine tasting liquid begin to dull the pain, an heal nearly all my wounds including my eyesight to a point. I never thought I'd be happy drinking medicine but in this case I'll make an exception. I sat up with very little pain except the small thorns that are still on the side of my abdomen that I began pulling out one by one, I grabbed the two bottles and tried to think how else these can be useful or better yet why Roxas sent four of them err three now. The more I thought about it the more I think Rose is in more danger than I think. Can I use them as a way to bargain for her, or should I use them during a fight that could be against my favor if so I should keep one hidden in plain sight, while the other I'll tie to my belt for an extreme emergency.

I began to hear a very quiet rustle nearby along with the sounds of leaves being crunched beneath someone's feet. Lucky me the hunting experience back home helped me improve my hearing and I'd probably wouldn't have noticed if the forest wasn't as quiet as it is tonight. Some one is close by. defiantly not heartless they'd travel in packs to overwhelm their target. I thought of a plan allowing me to find the bright side of this night making me smile as I began to make my trap quietly with my shirt and keyblade. After I set my trap up I laid my now bare stomach beneath a near by bush only about a foot or two away concealing my presences allowing me to wait for the rustling to come closer to ambush the person. Since I had just woken up and I was still little tired and released a yawn that must have been the perfect touch to my trap. The rustling transformed into someone running throw bushes and breaking branches and finally attack. I witness the tribute tackle my keyblade wearing my shirt about to stab the fake but became completely shocked when they reliesed it was a fake. I took my opportunity and ambushed them pining that person to the ground and created a shackles out of ice magic on their arms and legs to the ground with my new-found energy so that the tribute has no means of escape "YOU F***ING BASTARD! LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The female voice shouted angrily at me struggling to get out of the restraints I made for her that rendered her completely immobile.

I created a fire-ball hovering above my hand as a source of light to see her face. As I thought it was a girl with blonde curly hair with pink high lights that helped define the curls, her skin was a light islander tan with teal green eyes and blonde eyelashes like her hair "Great out of all people who want to hunt me down a blonde is the only one to fight me head on. So sad I though the others were tougher than that "I said for the cameras to make a few laughs and I while I was honestly relived that they sent her instead of that muscular guy that took Rose. Better yet I would have prefered if they sent him after me I would have been able to kill that bastard for hurting Rose "Fuck you! I'll kill you yet" She continued to shout trying to intimidate me only to cause me to find her annoying beyond belief. "great I get the vanilla Oreo blonde. Just my luck" I joked again trying to bright my mood only to fail by my mind created images of a dead Rose tortured, beaten, and heart-broken since I wasn't able to save her in time

"You said you were going to be the one to kill me? Don't get me confused with some idiot who doesn't know what he's doing,Now then tell me where She is" I demanded her to tell me as I activated the first stage of my eyes as a precaution incase anyone was near by with her "We captured her. And now we're torturing her. No doubt she'll bleed out by tomorrow night. unless." she answered stopping before she could explain the deal they are proposing to me. I grabbed my keyblade and used the key chain to tie her up so she wouldn't be a problem and broke the restraints to lift her up."Tell me or else." I threaten her not in the mood to play games with her or any at all for that matter especially since she revealed to me that they're torturing her."Unless to switch with her rather simple don't you think? Her life for yours seems like a fair trade." she explained to me the deal they were planning to release her as long I basically allow them to kill me and knowing what they do next probably Rose too

"Fine let's go which way is it?" I asked her as I lifted her over my left shoulder still tied up nicely with my keyblade's chain. she began to fuss and shake about like a toddler that doesn't want to let go of a stupid toy "Let go of me! You can't do this to me! I have rights as a girl" she complained about me carrying her and having her basically hogged tied over my shoulder still fussing about "not in here you don't. Would you rather die right here instead?" I asked sounding more deadly than i usually spoke to the point it even surprised me to a point. she went silent and stopped fussing about after that like the forest once was. it remained so silent for a few moments that allowed me to her the animal life for a brief period. she finally said something killing the silence between us "straight ahead" she told me so softly that i barely heard her. I wanted to believe her but I couldn't help keep my suspicions about her since she could be sending me to my death

"how long will it be to get there?" I questioned her to know how much time I had to reach Rose and her keepers as I walked in the direction she told me "15 minutes" she told me giving me some relief that she wasn't too far away but I was still worried about Rose being in the hands of those tributes since we're their main target "They really are going to torture her you know" she reminded me of Rose's continuous suffering since I wasn't able to save her in time forcing my rage and guilt to grow exponentially "then I'll make them pay with their lives." I replied again with that lethal tone in my voice to her starting the night's walk in the woods with rage and my promise to Luna as my fuel to keep me walking. Untill my stomach growled loudly to the point where the tribute acknowledged it "haven't eaten yet have you?" she asked me with what I could tell was concern. No not concern but something else but I couldn't find the word to match her tone. "for about 3 days but i can go for a while longer." I bluffed to her not wanting to show my desperation for food. with her mouth she pulled out a small bag filled with brunt nuts and handed them to me "take em. I doubt I'll be needed them later" she said with a depressed look on her face. they way she told me felt like it was ment to be her last act of kindness. "thank you. Don't be so glum I'm sure you'll make it out of her some how" I said trying to lift her spirits "yeah in a body bag like the others." she said grimly confirming my guess before. so this was ment to be her last act of kindness. Damn it

* * *

Pov Rose

"This Rose has bloomed white." I stayed as still as I could, but before I knew what was happening there was a lance lodged in my stomach. I would have doubled over in pain, but the guy behind me grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, holding me in place as I screamed and the blade inside my stomach was twisted around.

"I guess we'll just have to paint Rose red."

With that, the lance girl pulled out her weapon swiftly, causing me to cry out again in pain. I was almost sobbing now, wishing the pain would stop and that Jun would come and save me.

Everything sort of blurred after that. I was stabbed, kneed, slapped, punched, cut, thrown to the ground, kicked, spit on, and demoralized to the point where I believed that I was going to die here because Jun didn't care enough to come and save me. I tried to keep inventory of every injury but in the end I couldn't because there were so many. I knew I had bruises covering at least half of my face, I knew that at one point words were carved into my skin, and I knew that I had screamed until I had almost completely lost my voice.

During the midst of this, the guy had left, leaving me and lance girl alone. But not long later, she stopped and ran away abruptly too, leaving me alone in the middle of the floor, cold and bloody. Why had they suddenly left?

* * *

_curious what happens next? well you'll see next time in the next exciting chapter of Kh hunger games thank you all for supporting and reviewing this story I'm glad you all like it so much ^v^ well till next time See ya_


	21. Chapter 21 Recuing the Princess

**Chapter 21 Rescuing the princess**

_I'm happy to post up this chapter and i hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing well enough dilly dally lets get to it. I own nothing but my oc's_

* * *

I stood in front of an enormous double door to a fairytale like castle made by the game makers. It was a pearl white color outside that reminded me of the old Cinderella story that I use to tell the kids before they went to bed. The air around the place felt very dark with thoughts of Rose being tortured "Is this the place?" I curiously asked my captured tribute who was probably mentally preparing herself for what is to come "Yeah they're keeping her in there. I'm not sure where though." she replied with a sad tone in her voice as if she is being sent to her death. I couldn't feel somewhat sorry for her.

I got to know her on the walk here and she isn't a bad person actually she pretty kind a bit crazy and perverted but kind and sweet person. I decided to put her down on her feet and undo the keychain wrapped around her ankles. "If this goes bad I want you to find her and take her somewhere safe" I told her place the keyblade on her back between the chains and her back. She looked confused about why I'm basically letting her go after this if it go's wrong but she didn't question me "Consider it an act of kindness for being me here." I replied with a senseir tone in my voice answering the question that is probably running through her head. I took a deep breath and opened the enormous double doors to castle and we walked into an elegant ballroom with a staircase in the center with hanging chandlers and lanterns on the pillars that are holding up the second floor.

I couldn't help but hear a bird call from the balcony above outside as if it's a signal to the others. "Hey I'm here! Come on out and face me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs hearing my voice echo throughout the castle. A sudden strong wind Blew towards me slamming the doors behind me shut and Locking sound was made after the door was forced closed by the wind. The lanterns hang off the wall and chandlers hang from the ceiling suddenly lit lighting up the room highlighting the staircase. "Welcome to our humble castle I do hope you enjoy our stay. Our guest of honor will be out in a moment." A boy about my age told me wearing light armor, and wielding a pole arm told me. A familiar female tribute carrying throwing knives came down the steps she was wearing light armor but looked like she had fought the heartless for a while before hand with blood still drying on her arms and legs she had golden brown eyes the matched her braided hair.

Close behind her was someone in a puffy white dress stained with red marks that I believe is their blood. Their hair was covering her face but I could immediately tell from the necklace they wore that is was Rose cut up beaten and bruised and force to walk down the steps despite her condition. She stopped behind the duo waiting at the top of the staircase. "I believe our worthless messenger told you the deal" The knife wielding girl asked me with a venomous tone in her voice. I could tell by the air around my captured tribute that she knew death was coming closer and closer with each passing second. "Not very kind to say that to your ally" I replied to her rather angry that she threw her away like a toy. She began chuckling at my statement finding it funny

"please she's outlived her usefulness. The heartless could dine on her now we wouldn't do anything to stop them" she said without a care in the world about her. "I hate people like you. Only caring about yourself and using others to get what you want. Then you throw them away like garbage once you're done. I swear I'll Kill You" I told her with that lethal voice I had summoning Xion's keyblade into my hand "You know what I think I'll kill you now and then finish off Your princess!" She said mincing my tone but failed her had a mix of tones one of the being fear. She threw her knives at me and their useless ally. I created veins of ice in front of us to catch the knives the pole arm boy decided to jump down from the top and complete crush the vein protecting me and tried to attack me but speed was on my side since the pole arm was rather heavy from the look of it causing it to become indented into the marble floor.

I took my opportunity and started running to rescue the paralyzed girl hiding behind my make shift ice shield. The knife girl began throwing her knives' with different types of magic. Ones moving faster than she had thrown others covered in flames and electricity and one surrounded in a cold mist. I narrowly avoid the speedy knives with only a few cuts and one stabbed into my forearm. The others I threw a nearby table to catch the knives and slide behind the remaining ice vein. I quickly untied her and shook her to bring her back to scenes and removed the knife and throwing it to the boy. "Run! Find her and Get her out of here!" I shouted and began pushing her, but I realized that the main entrance had just been closed and lock. I found a window that the top of the staircase that seems like the only way out. I saw through the reflection of the ice the Boy with the pole arm run straight for us.

I quickly turned around and pushed her out of the away of the attack and rolled out of its way breaking the marble floor tiles once again. I took my chance and disarmed him and grabbed it for my own. I was right about it being heavy but mainly where the axe resided I quickly spun the pole arm as fast as I could before releasing it sending it hurling toward the knifes wielding tribute but my target was the window. I could tell from her physical features she wasn't strong enough or dumb enough to stop it and jumped out of the way. The window shattered into thousands of shard that fell like rain on the female tribute. "Run Now! I'll cover you!" I ordered her again after creating the opening.

She did exactly as I was told and headed straight for the broken window for the broken window and jumped through. The female tribute that was showered with glass was still disoriented by the falling shards that cut up her body saw her at the last second jump through the window and chased after her. "Oh No you don't!" I shouted about to jump out the window myself but was punched in the stomach by a metal fist that knocked the air out of me and sent hurling to the bottom of the staircase. I stumbled to my feet trying to get up from the punch while trying to catch my breath. Damn that was a hell of a punch I think he might have broken a rib or two. I looked up to find a tall, muscular, dark-skinned tribute with in a boxing pose ready for a second round.

What the hell I could have sworn I got hit by something metal but he doesn't have any on him. The tribute jumped down from the bottom of stairs and attempted to smash my head into the ground but I managed to barrel roll away and into a pillar. The sheer power from his punch made a creator 5 ft in diameter. What the fuck?! How is he that strong! He completely demolished the floor beneath him! I was completely shocked at the feat he just accomplished. My body was shaken up by what I just saw. The tribute turned my way and was about to attack again. I attempted to move my body only to find out it's paralyzed by fear. Come on! Move! I can't die here! Not Yet Rose is still in trouble!

* * *

Pov Rose

The door of my cell is thrown open by someone. I didn't have the strength to look up let alone fight whoever it was. "Please tell me I'm not too late." it was a girl's voice fearing it was the lance girl coming back to finish the job. I struggled to move my body but in the end all I could do was roll over. I was able to see the face of my new torturer she used her two figures and pressed it against my neck for my pulse "good I can still make it. Quick drink this I was told it'd heal you" she told me showing me a bottle filled with what I believe is poison. She opens the bottle and puts it to my lips but I refuse to drink any of it "Quit fussing around Jun needs your help He's fighting Smasher!" she pleaded me to drink but I still refuse.

I lost all hope that he was coming to rescue me. dust and small rocks began to fall from the ceiling Indicating a struggle was going on above "He sent me here to find you and give you this now Come on Drink!" she said so quickly it was almost in a different langue she pressed the bottles to my lips again and force the liquid into my mouth and pinched my nose closed and covered my mouth to force me to drink the cold medicine tasting liquid. The liquid I drank must had been something she received as a gift because nothing in the arena could heal me so quickly. nearly all my wounds closed although the stab to my stomach wasn't fully healed the bleeding stopped I stumbled to my bare feet but couldn't stay up "here." she said throwing my arm over my shoulder and helped me to my feet

"We got to go I don't know how long it'll take before they catch up to us." she said trying to move as quickly as possible but the chains restricted me from moving a foot more away. "I can't believe I forgot about your chains. Hold still I'll break them" she said as I sat on my knees and she began to heat up and instantly cool the chain and repeated the process until they turned grey and snapped with a single tug. Even thou the chaps were still on my wrist I was glad to be free.

* * *

**Pov Jun**

I activated my eyes and narrowly dodged the attack. The pillar was destroyed send the floor it was holding up crashing to the ground. My body was still shaking from the first attack if it wasn't for my eyes that'd probably be my head instead of the pillar. There's no way that's his natural strength it's got to be something else. I began examining every movement that he was making to find what it is that's making his punches so strong. He took a boxing stance and rushed towards me unleashing an incredible combo. Even with my sharingan I couldn't keep up with his punches a fell prey to his combo. It felt like I was being hit with a wrecking ball every time a punch landed on me. What was a few seconds felt like a few hours of him punching? He ended his combo with one devastating punch that sent me flying towards the giant locked doors. "I hope you've said your prayers cause your life ends now" he said walking up to me as a stagger to my feet again. Damn it those punches hurt like hell! Come on body get up. I continued to struggle to get to my feet again to at least continue the fight for a while longer

By the time I was on my own two legs I was already being carried by my neck slowly being choked. He began squeezing my neck tighter and tighter till I couldn't breathe a breath no matter how hard I tried. I struggled to get out of his death grip only to fail and my body being to lose strength. Everything around me was blacking out again but this time I knew there was no waking up after everything goes black. I muster all my strength I had into my hand and charged it with lightning magic. "For*wessing* Give*wessing* me" were my last words to the tribute as I stabbed my hard through his chest and rib cage. I grabbed his still beating heart and squeezed it with the last of my strength until the cannon fired and we both fell to the ground. His heart stopped beating in my hand and I dropped to my knees gasping for air after removing his hand from my neck.

I released my now blood soaked arm for his chest and quickly ripped off my sleeve revealing my partially frozen forearm. I began eating the ice as quickly as possible until my strength was regain and my injures were at least lessen. 1 down, 3 to go. I stood up again still feeling the devastating punch the tribute I killed all over my body. "Nice to see you again fallen angel." a familiar voice floating in the air above. I looked up and to my amazement the girl carrying lances was there "avoided death did we? I could have sworn I stabbed you heart" I told her a little impressed she was still move like she is

"what can I say? I die-hard" she said sending five of her seven lances at me with wind magic. I deflected everyone and grabbed one for my own. something was odd about it though it was covered in blood and I feared who's blood it is "I see you notice the lance I used to torture your princess." she said enjoying making Rose suffer fueling my flame of anger towards her "Ha she probably bleeding out as we speak from that last stab I gave her." she continued laughing manically my small flame of anger transformed into and inferno of Rage. "YOU BITCH!" I shouted to her feeling the warm blood from my eyes begin to poor down from my face "I'll make sure you die slow and painfully death for hurting her!" I threaten her losing all control of my rage. I sent the lance flying straight towards her with my wind magic and set it ablaze with the black flame of Amaterasu.

She redirected the attack back towards me but proved to be useless since I summoned the skeleton of Susanoo to catch the lance with one arm and punch her with the other. I saw by the corner of my eye the boy with the pole arm jumping through the window and began to rush towards me to attack "Do NOT INTERFEAR!" I shouted at him sending him Flying through the window hearing the cannon fire right after, my body was already screaming in agony as I continued using Susanoo but I didn't care at the moment All that mattered to me was killing her. I refocused my attention towards Rose's torturer after the cannon fired to witness her lances flying towards me again but thanks to Susanoo's skeleton it lessens the impact and deflected most but two them went through that nicked my neck and pierced my other arm intensifying my suffering. She began recalling the lances back around her with wind again creating an opening I can use. I quickly grabbed my keyblade with my blood soaked arm and threw up in the air to Susanoo's arm that caught it and sent it flying extremely fast towards her she attempted to make a shield with her lances but Susanoo grabbed the lances with all four of his hands before they had the chance.

The keyblade impaled her causing her to fall from the second story of the room. I collapsed to the floor again coughing up hand full of blood forcing Susanoo to vanish. My vision began to blur again and my eyes and every cell in my body were screaming in pain like the first time I summoned that Sliver skeleton. The vision with my right eye was almost gone everything was extremely blurry to the point I could barely make out my hands. I removed the sleeve in my other arm to show the last of the potion I froze on to myself. Good thing I only ate I third the first time if I hadn't I'd probably be in even worse shape. It was soaked in blood from the tribute heart I basically stopped by force.

I began eating it despite the blood forcing it down my throat. After I finished the frozen potion and my pain began to ease and my wounds began to close but that's as far as they healed. I began to notice that there wasn't a cannon fire for the tribute I just impaled. I slowly got to my feet coughing up more blood at the feat but I pushed through and walked to the ruble of where she had fallen to find the keyblade logged in her lung barely alive and metal barn that stabbed through her arms legs and stomach. "Barely alive are you?" I asked before forcing the keyblade from her lung causing blood to pour out even faster than before. I could see the life in her eyes begin to fade as a puddle of blood began to from around her.

Her eyes were screaming for mercy as the blood pool grew. Eventually I fell prey to it and finished her off with a strike to the heart ending her life and her body to fade like the others. Why did I show her mercy when she probably didn't give any to Rose? Why is it I forced that guy's heart to stop? I began to question myself for what I had just done only to find the answer for the second question. I did it to survive and nothing more as long as I have a breath in my body I'll survive. I looked over to the dead tribute's body beginning carried by soldiers of the city on to a platform and disappeared out of thin air. My curiosity peaked when I saw that but I knew now wasn't the time for it I have to find Rose.

* * *

Pov Rose

We stubble quickly up the steps of the stair case that my rescuer said would lead to the back of the castle to run away from our chaser. After we reached the top she forced me to continue on my own into the maze garden that should hide me well. "I'll catch up with you guys later" she said without any breath and in pain for some reason. She turned her back to go back down the stairs to fight our chaser when I saw the large number of knives stabbed into her back. I stumbled to the entrance of the maze and used the hedge as support to continued walking. I heard another cannon fire after the third one a few minutes ago. "Oh Princess" a sinister voice called out repeatedly from inside the maze getting closer and closer with each call.

I began to move faster along the hedge in fear to run away from the source of the voice to only I reached a dead-end and trapped with on means of escape I could see the tribute weapon begin to pop out of the corner sending chills throughout my body. "Why hello princess did you have a nice last walk" it was the boy from before caring his weapon ready to decapitate me. The maze went black as the moon was concealing by a thick cloud. I began to scream as I felt the splatter of warm blood hit me across the face. A pair of sliver glowing eyes cut through the darkness with the intent to kill radiating from them that sent fear throughout my body. I heard a body collapse as the eyes came closer and closer to me to send me to my grave. I began fighting for my life with magic to keep the eyes at bay. Fire, Ice, Lightning, nothing seemed to work against it, the eyes came closer and closer until they were right above me looking down.

I felt a warm body fall on top of mine with warm and wet arms that began to crest me. "You can stop now. It's alright sweet Pea." a voice told me in a soothing voice as they stroke my hair. The voice was the one I have longed for the past two days. The clouds hiding the moon allowing me to see my prince and the dead fading body of the pole arm boy only a few feet away from us. I could feel Jun's heart racing as he had me tighter and heard him whimpering "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm sorry I couldn't save you before" he kept apologizing to me nonstop as I felt his tears through the dress. I began to pet his head soft and with a soft soothing voice I told him "There, there it's okay Junie-bug. Everything's gonna be okay"

his body began to tremble as he continued to cry "come on Jun-bug we have to go I don't think we'll be safe here" I told him as large shadowy figure began lurking around the maze "um about that. I can't see" he told me as he pulled away and showed me his eyes that were almost completely hazy "how far can you see clearly?" I asked worried if he went blind but that idea seemed to fade since as he placed his hand on my cheek and gave me a warm smile and began staring at me passionately with his warm chestnut-brown eyes "Far enough to see you bush" He answered making me huff and look away from him but that only made him laugh a little and make me want to smack but seeing how torn up he was trying to save me I let it slide and gave him a kiss as a reward for saving me.

I noticed his entire right arm was covered in blood and from the expression he's making he's in serious pain but he's trying his best to ignore it. "Anything else?" I asked him hoping he wasn't going to lie to me. He began to scratch the back of his head and smiled "hmm nothing you haven't found out for yourself" he said trying to get up but the pain was too much for him to handle anymore "reach your limit have we?" I asked him helping up to his feet placing his bloody arm over my shoulder. I couldn't help but wonder if it was his own blood but I guessed he noticed me staring at his arm "it's not mine, I didn't have any other option and… we'll talk about this later okay.

I have a feeling that we should start getting out of here" he said noticing something that I overlooked. There was a trail of my bloody foot prints leading to us that anyone could fallow. We began to make our way out of the maze following my foot prints back towards the entrance of the maze. The castle seemed like a dangerous place to hide for the night and I really don't want to go back to the place where we suffered so much damage. We decided to head left into the forest and hopefully find a place to shelter us tonight. with only the shadows concealing us. we began to hear a snake somewhere near by but when ever we checked to see if it was crawling along the ground or in the trees it wasn't there only the hissing.

The constant hissing gave us motivation to move faster through the forest eventually we found a cave that had been covered with vines and roots from the trees above with the sound of rippling water near by "Seems like we found a home for the night" Jun said beginning to walk on his own untill he hit the back of the cave "pretty roomy if you ask me" I said walking in stepping what i believe is another root.

"Lets get a fire going, It's pretty cold now and I wont be able to heal you if I can't feel anything with my fingers." I said turning around and leaving the cave and Jun by himself "I'll whistle if something happens. kay" he told me jesting his lips to begin to whistle "You know i can't whistle back" I reminded him of my inability to whistle it took him a moment to think of a different idea "Hmm then click 2 pieces of wood together, even you should be able to do that" he said jokingly attempting to lighten the mood but only worked to a certain degree. I went looking around to try to find some fire wood but I could return with was two arm full of old mans beard I yanked off a tree near by "any luck?" Jun asked while spinning a blue floweron the tips of his fingers

* * *

_ thank you all for reading, supporting and reviewing this story I'm glad you all like it so much ^v^ well till next time See ya_


	22. Chapter 22 The Beast Within The Maze

**Chapter 22 The beast within the maze**

_hello everybody I hope you are prepared for yet another chapter of the kh hunger games. I had lots of fun writting this chapter and i hope you enjoy it ^v^ i own's nothing but my oc's_

* * *

"Any luck with the fire wood Sweetie?" Jun asked twirling a flower he probably found above the cave as I walked in with Old man's beard and placed it down at the entrance of the cave rather angry "It's a freaking forest and there are no sticks on the ground whatsoever!" I go over and sit next to Jun sadly, putting my head on his shoulder. "How are we going to start a fire without any sticks? We'll freeze to death before the night is over." "Well cuddling together is one way to keep warm" he told me wrapping his arms around her to keep me warm. he gave me a smile that saying everything's gonna be alright and began staring at the old man's beard "hmm it's difficult but the old man's beard should burn pretty well on an open flame" he told me remembering that I had learn fire magic but I was scared of what might happen if I couldn't control it

I start to pale a little as I continue thinking about what could happen, looking from Jun to the old man's beard and back. "I could try, but... Jun, what if I can't control it? We'd be trapped and burn to death if the smoke doesn't kill us first." "Then I'll freeze it with my magic. Start off small okay" he said grabbing my hand and lifted it between the both of us. "Just concentrate, don't worry if anything goes wrong Kay." I told me before resting his head on my shoulder.I sigh shakily and hold my hand out. Slowly a fireball appears, and she leans forward and lights the old man's beard. I jump back sacredly when it flares up in flames, clinging to Jun.

"See wasn't that bad. Great job Rose, the smoke should keep the bugs away from us" I told her wrapping my arms tight around her trying to calm me down. He pulled out the bag of frozen nuts from his pocket and hovered it in front of me and dropped on to my palm "Here Try some I bet your hungry" I inspect them closely, taking one and breaking it in half. "You're absolutely sure they're safe? No poison, no foul play involved? Have you tested them on anyone or anything to prove they're okay?" "I had a few myself before I made it to the castle. So unless the side effect is taking outrageously crazy risks then they're fine" He answered me picking one out of my hand and tossed it into his mouth and gave a wink "see it fine"

I smile and cautiously try one, chewing slowly. "Not bad. I still prefer cashews, but these are pretty good." I hold my hands out to the fire and warm them before taking the nuts from Jun and sitting up straight. "Okay, so now that I've got light and am semi-warm, we need to patch you up. Before I go crazy with the healing, where are you mainly hurt?" "Mainly my eyes. The power this game mode gives us puts an extreme amount of strain on them." He explained to me popping another nut into his mouth. A sudden burst on pain must had went through his stomach "oh and my tummy too. That guy can punch hard as hell" I said grabbing his lower rib cage My eyes widen and I grab Jun's hand, stopping him from moving. "You may have a few broken ribs. Anything else? Any huge cut, scratches, scrapes? We've got to be careful, even a paper cut could get infected and kill us."

He smiled at me and began taking off his shrit and started looking for injuries "let's see a throwing knife wound, a nick on the neck, the lance that went through my arm and the visible cuts left by my hunter" he looked up at me seeing my worried expression on my face "I'll be fine just a quick patch up and I'm healed back to normal" I frown and tell him, "If you weren't so hurt already, I would slap you." I get to work healing him, counting under my breath until I'm finished. "I think you're good, Junie-bug. But you're still fragile and I wouldn't suggest going anywhere anytime soon." "Thank you Sweet pea. I'll try my best to stay in one place" He told me grabbing my hand and pulled me over to sit on his lap causing quite a bit of pain to him but he refused to acknowledge it and just smiled at me "You said not to go anywhere"

I blush and look up at Jun with a sly smile. "I counted 11 injuries. And you know what they say about how a kiss makes everything better." I lean up and kiss him softly on the cheek. "One." "No not really but I can guess" he said smiling and giving me a kiss on my cheek "I don't want you pushing yourself" he said rubbing my stomach causing me to hiss in pain and pull Jun's hand away. "Not there, Jun. that... still hurts." he asked "Sorry sweet pea. Anything I can do to make you feel better?" holding my hand wanting to ease that pain hold my hand. I shake my head and cuddle closer to Jun. "I'll be fine for now. When I get a bit more energy I'll heal it on my own. You're my first priority, though. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Telling me that is only gonna make me worry more you know." He told me before he starts staring at me with his chestnut eyes I huff and look away, but lean my head on Jun's chest. "Stress makes it harder to heal, so you need to stop worrying. It'll only make your condition worse." "Not like we're in a relaxing environment to begin with." He said beginning turning his gaze to the fire "you know there is one way to make me relax" He said beginning to play with my hair.

I look up at him confusedly, frowning a little. "Food? I don't know..."

He laughed under his breath and asked "would you like me to show you?" I look at him cautiously, still curious. "As long as it doesn't involve violence or you straining yourself in any way and no funny business, the second you try to tickle me, I'm moving." "I promise I won't tickle you, now close your eyes" He asked me to do for him

I look at him cautiously before closing my eyes going along with whatever he has planned. "This better not be a joke or something."

"It's not trust me" he told me as he lifted my chin up and gave me a soft long kiss on the lips, I pull back and smile. "That's four. You've got seven free kisses left, so make them count. After that you've got to work for them again." "You know my kisses are always free for you" He said before giving me another kiss on the lips. "Now it's six" "But if mine were free you'd take as many as you want, and we can't have that, can we? It wouldn't be as much fun as it would be to see you try." "True. Hmm still I don't think I can beat my last idea" he thought aloud resting his head back on my shoulder probably thinking how cute I am or something along those lines

I rest my head back against the wall tiredly. "Really? And what would that be?" He grabbed some of the old man's beard and placed it between the wall and me to act as a pillow "remember that meadow in the spring time full of flowers?" I sit straight up with wide eyes as he reminded me of the bluebonnets meadow back home. "You mean the bluebonnets? What about them? Are they in here?" He started laughing under his breath again and pulled me back on to his lap. "your so cute sweet pea" He said to me showing the flower he was turling around earlier "I found one, there's bound to be more" he said putting it on my ear as an accessory

I take the flower out from behind my ear and stare at it, twirling it around in my fingers admiring its beauty. "It's so beautiful," I whisper before looking up at Jun and slapping him on the arm. "Stupid, you know back home it's illegal to pick these, right?" I lean up and kiss him softly. "Sorry, but you should know not to do stuff like that. Even though there are no rules here, you've got to be careful Jun." "Not like they're gonna stop the games just to arrest me." He told me putting the flower back behind my ear. "Besides it looks good on you" I put my hand into a finger gun and pointed it at Jun. "Put your hands up!" I demanded and then started laughing as he raised his hands and asked for mercy. "Where did you find this? Where there's one, there's usually more. Because of the blizzard, the flowers would have grown larger and spread over a wide area. There could be fields!" I jumped up but then held my hand to my stomach, wincing, remembering my internal wound that I had forgotten for the moment.

"calm down an relax" he grabbed my hand and sat me back down on his lap "I found it right on top of the cave so if there is a field it close by. If you push yourself to hard you'll open your wound" I look up at him and then stand up again slowly, leaning on the wall. "They only bloom for a short time. I want to go see them before... Well, I don't know if I'll be able to see them again." Remembering our chances are still slim to none for us to survive "I promise you'll see them again" he told me getting up and turned me towards him giving me another one of his comforting smiles, I smile back and puts Jun's arm around my shoulders. "I know." I walk toward the entrance to the cave, helping Jun along. "Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?"

"I'm fine, no worries. Get some rest I'll wake you if anything" I frown at Jun for thinking he's going to take the first watch. I set him closer to the fire so he can be more comfortable. "I'll sleep when I'm dead. Now rest. I need you to get better so we can both survive this." I walk toward the edge of the cave and sit down, hugging my arms to try to stay warm. He grabbed me by the waist and brought me beside him "only if you sit next to me" I smile and slide away, kissing Jun on the cheek. "As much as I would love to, you know I fall asleep when I'm warm. And you're down to four." But he simply moved closer to me and laid his head on my lap to use it like a pillow "and I sleep better in the cold and with you."

I chuckle and strokes Jun's hair slowly. "If that's what you want to do, then I highly doubt I could stop you." I told him knowing it'd be a waste of time trying to get him to lay by the fire "Thank you my sweet, wake me if something happens" he told her closing his eyes to go to sleep. I smile and leans against the wall, humming silently for a while to herself. I sit straight up when she hears some hissing and stops humming, looking around in the dark for someone or something.

Pov Jun

I woke up from a dreamless sleep as soon as the hissing began but kept my eyes closed. I started concentrating to try and find the hissing sound but only heard soft breathing. I got up and started walking closer to the soft breathing "I think we have some small guest" Rose stood up and went to the back of the cave, grabbing Jun's Keyblade. "Watch your step," she whispered. "I'm dousing the lights." She cast a blizzard at the fire, plunging us into darkness of the cave. It was nearly pitch black so I activated my eyes in order to try and get a better view through the darkness. I looked around to see three fuzzy balls at the corner of the cave balled up together. I walked closer to the fuzz balls to determine exactly what they were. I sent a spark through the cave to get a better look at them "they're bear cubs" I told her picking one up an beginning to pet the fuzzy ball of warmth

I could tell Rose gasped and backed away with wide eyes. "Jun! When there are cubs there is bound to be a mother! She will maul us to pieces! We need to get out of here NOW!" She warned me rather terrified "Shh" I told her to keep her voice down so she doesn't wake them "where there's a bear there's bound to be a river full of fish. If we take the oldest he should know where to go" I answered back to her keeping the cub in my arm. The hissing suddenly returned and it sounds like something hit a nearby tree "Jun," Rose whispered, "Put the cub down! We can find the river or whatever on our own! We need to leave because there's probably a lot more to this forest than we know. Please just set him down and come with me." "Then let's go already. I'll hang on to him it's not like he's a hundred pounds" I told her beginning to walk out of the cave. Suddenly a near death bear was thrown in front of me from above. "We got worse things to worry about than the bear" I said turning around putting the bear with its mother

Rose runs forward and hands the Keyblade to me before summoning a fireball. "The poor thing! I have a feeling whatever did that is not a normal animal." "Depends what you consider animal" I told her keeping an eye out for anything out of place "Rose what kinda Wound is it exactly, a snake or something?" I asked as the hissing came back but closer than before, sending chills down my spine, Rose bends over the mother bear, peering closely at her wounds. "It's not just snake... Jun, it looks like... A bull." She peers up at him fearfully. "This is not normal." "Is there a such thing as normal in here? Think what could it be?" I asked trying to put pieces together and maintaining my composer, but my concentration was broken by cannon fire. The hissing stopped and the sound of something about to charge began. The Maze is where the hissing began and it fallowed us here, bull wounds to the bear and snake bites definitely not normal. Red eyes emerged from above the cave for of them to be exact

"Bulls... And a maze... JUN!" Rose grabbed my arm and yanked him back, dodging the charging beast. "It's the Minotaur! Half man, bull, and it looks like they added some snake! Run!" "How!? If that's a Minotaur then that means we're still in a maze and we have no clue how to get out!" I told witnessing the minotaur remove his horns from the base of the tree, Seems like he can't control he speed "I think I got an idea but it's risky" I told he as the beast turned to us once again preparing charge again "I do too, but we've got to be on the same page. I was thinking I distract, you attack." Rose pushed me one way and jumped back the other so the Minotaur charges between us. "I've got the perfect way, but if you don't like it, tell me your plan now." "It gonna cost me my right eye for the time being and some pain but I think it'll slow him down, It called Amaterasu. From what I understand and witness it won't stop burning untill the target is nothing but ash." I told her preparing myself to use the attack already feeling it strain on my body

"NO! You're in so much pain already, just go with my plan, okay?" Rose asks, running towards Jun. "Quick, give me something sharp. When he chases me, you attack with the Keyblade, got it? I'll try some magic." "Aim for his eyes then. He can't hit what he can't see. His attacks are pretty easy to read" I told her hand her making a knife with the little ice magic I could do. It charged again I went underneath him and pushed rose out of the way Rose tumbles to ground and rolls, popping up. She grabs the knife and slashes at her arm, and then wipes the red blood on her dress. "Hey, buddy! I've got pretty red over here, come see!" she summons a fireball and shoots it at the monster's face, running to the side and stabbing him when he charges past. I quickly ran behind the Minotaur jumping up into the air to stab him in the head. My eyes warned me of him swinging his arm at me. I quickly used my keyblade to absorb the impact from the hit but sent me flying into a bush above the cave. I looked at the to see the snake staring at me watching for my next move "careful his snake is another set of eyes for him"

"Talk about having eyes in the back of your head." Rose ran around to the back of the Minotaur and slashed at the snake with a knife, jumping back when it tried to strike at her. "Watch out for poison, while you're at it," she advised, sending blizzard magic at the body of the beast. It turned to her and charged again, ready to kill. She gonna be mad at me later for this "HEY! STUPID BULL OVER HERE!" I shouted tossing my keyblade at it only to have the snake catch it and causing it to charge at Rose. I activated my eyes second stage and summon Susanoo's arms and punched the Minotaur. It stopped charging and blocked the attack and blocked the attack with both hands. I used Susanoo's other arm to keep him in place "Rose Now's your Chance! Take HIM OUT" I shouted at her enduring as much pain as I could feeling the warm blood fall down my cheek

Rose set her blade on fire, charged forward, and stabbed the Minotaur right between its horns before casting a lightning spell onto it. She then grabbed the Keyblade and wrestled it away from the snake, stabbing the Minotaur through the heart. The Minotaur finally loss the strength to hold himself but the snake de attached form the minotaur and head straight from Rose Like hell you're taking her from me" I used Susanoo's hand to create a wall between the snake and Rose and grabbed the snake with the other and to crush it sending blood and probably venom all over the ground below around and below. I took one last glance around to double check if the coast was clear before collapsing to my knees once the pain became too much for me to bear.

I could hear Rose drop the Keyblade and ran to me, dropping to my side. "Stupid, just you wait when you get better. I'm going to slap you upside the head so hard you'll be seeing stars," she muttered, starting to heal me. "Don't move, stay still. Tell me when you can see again, okay? Then tell me where else I need to take care of." "I'm fine" I said before painfully coughing up a hand full of blood that spilled out between the wedges of my fingers "Never mind. Come on let's do this in the cave that way we're not in the open. If there's more then we won't be as lucky" I told her painfully getting up trying to make out the blurs in front of me. "Let's get our strength back up, and then we'll heal. The bear should last us awhile untill we can prepare for the next hell this damn game throws at us" I said painfully walking towards the cave but bump into a tree

"Stop!" Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me gently towards her. She guided my hands to her shoulders and said, "Follow me." She led me to the cave and made me sit on the ground. "Stay there, and don't move." She sat in front of him and started healing him slowly, biting her lip in concentration. "I'm guessing you're mad at me?" I asked her not moving an inch from the spot she put me in knowing she'll hit me sooner or later. I couldn't help but hear the baby cubs' morn mothers' death and probably huddle next to the bear's corpse "Mad is an understatement. Tell me when you can see. Then tell me what else is hurting. When I'm finished healing you, I'm going to work on myself while you take care of that bear. We need food, and leaving that carcass for whatever other animals are in this forest is suicidal."

"Will do. Sorry about doing that I just didn't want to lose you again." I told her remembering that tribute that dragged her away before I fainted. My eye sight started improving steadily to the point I could see the bear corpse "that's good I can see. Starts healing yourself I'll go get our food for the night, try to distract the bear cubs while I'm doing that. If they see me cutting her up they'd probably attack" I said getting up breaking a root and turning it into a knife with ice magic "Jun?" Rose asked timidly, looking at the ground. "I, um... I need to heal my stomach and..." She blushed fiercely, turning her face away. "I need to be able to see it and... I'm in a dress." It took a few seconds for me to figure out where she was going with that "... well the fire is still out, an I don't think I can move this Bear on my own so... uh" I began patting the ground looking for my blood soaked shirt "I'll blind fold myself and face away from you Sound good?" I asked already blind folding myself.

Rose rolled her eyes and undid Jun's blindfold, blushing even brighter when she looked into his eyes. "I... I need help with the zipper... in the back." She held up her hair and turned around to show him. "Just... do it about halfway down, and then blindfold yourself because I can take it from there. I'll need you to help zip me up again, too." "You know you could have kept it on and just tell me that" I told her bushing almost as much as she is undoing the zipper trying my best not to think of anything stupid or wrong "there. Back to being blind" I said turning back around and placing the blind fold back on trying my best to forget any thoughts, I Hate having a guy's mind. Rose quickly started healing herself. After a few minutes she situated her dress and called out softly to me, "I'm finished. Zip me up, please?"

"Will do" I turned back around eventually finding the zipper after a few failed attempts "Sorry still blind folded." I apologized in case I touched her somewhere I wasn't "Thanks, Junie-bug," Rose said, turning around. She smiled when she saw him still blindfolded and stood on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. "How many do I have left?" I asked taking off the blind fold and gave her a soft pat on her stomach just to make sure she healed it right. "Are you sure you feel better? You did it rather quick" "It was way worse when I got it, believe me. The medicine that girl gave me did pretty well, and it hasn't completely disappeared, but... quite honestly I don't think it ever will. And that one was an extra for helping me, so you still have four." Rose looked down at her arm and started healing her cut. "God, I'll be so glad when I can get out of this stupid dress. And just to spite me, they'll probably put me in another one."

"Probably after the games are over and we're crowned the winners. Promise me you won't do that again" I asked her grabbing her hand gently. Even though Rose was covered in blood scratches I couldn't help but stare at her a simply let out a small laugh, Rose looked up at Jun with a skeptical look. "My job was to distract him, so that's what I did. You should have realized sooner. Bullfighters have the red cape for a reason, you know. It was working, too." She shrugged. "I won't make that promise because I can't say that I'm never going to do that again. It could just save our lives." She drew her hand from Jun's and smacked him in the face. "And THAT was for just about giving me a heart attack." "It's not because of the color red it's because of the movement. They'll pay more attention to a moving target than one standing still in red. I know I deserve that" I said picking up the knife about to cut all the meat so we can eat something edible. "You mind distracting the cubs" I asked petting one on the head as they all began to crawl up to me

Rose shook her head and took the knife from Jun. "On second thought, I don't think I want to risk everything with your sight. Plus, you're better with kids than I am." She smiled up at me and brushed past, dragging the mother bear away from the cave and her cubs. "They aren't really kids and besides have you ever gutted a bear before?" I asked but she had already started, no use she won't listen to a word a say at this point. I grabbed all the cubs and started playing with each cub. I began singing them a lullaby since they had recently been woken up thanks to us "And so I watch my sweet boy fall fast asleep like an ember, dying slowly in the fire one by one, my mind tires their dreams come forth and spill across the endless sky down to earth, where they lie Like starlight, silver eyes glisten as they watch them Bright as the sun, you are born, a precious gem and I watch as their prayers find their way to God Soon they could return to us, or they may take millions of years but that won't keep me from praying to Him or pleading for my child's soul, and I swear to shower him with my love, and kiss his hand when it's in mine" I sang softly to them sending them into a blissful sleep

Rose looked up at Jun surprised when he started singing, and then smiled and hummed along as she worked. Cutting open the bear, she got rid of the parts where the flesh had been torn open by the beast and started cutting out strips of meat, leaving the organs inside of the bear to deal with later. When she had gotten enough meat for her and Jun she stood up and walked over to him, covered in blood from the elbows down. "I think we've got enough. Do you mind cooking this for me?" she asked before yawning. "Sure I'll relight the fire and start cooking." I grabbed a large leaf on a tree about a foot away to hold the fresh meat. Wish I had some salt and pepper that way they can have some taste. I looked over to Rose to see her yawning again "sleepy are we? lay down and get some rest with the cubs It'll be a bit before the food is done so rest up I'll wake when it's done" I told her starting up the fire again

"Only a little bit..." Rose said before curling up next to Jun and the fire. "If you need help with anything, just ask me." Within minutes Rose's breathing slowed and she fell asleep "She's cute even when she's sleeping. Where you going little guy?" I asked the smallest bear cub who started cuddling with her. Where's a camera when you need one oh yeah everywhere. I started playing with her hair as I crushed some of the nuts on to the bear meat then stabbed my keyblade through them and leaned it into the fire. I began humming an that old song I heard and just sang to the bears as the meat began cooking, Rose curled up tighter, whimpering a little in her sleep as she unconsciously moved closer to Jun

"There, there sweet pea I'm here nothing's gonna hurt you" I whispered softly to her just above the sound of the fire crackling and kissed her on the lips as she slept. Hmm it'll be a few more minutes before it's done I should get Rose more comfortable. I began collecting more of the old man's beard and made a blanket and pillow for her I started looking for more of the flowers and with my luck I found enough to make a flower crown, By a river only about 20 ft. from where we were, by the time I got back the food was ready so I woke up rose before removing it from the fire "Sweet pea Wake Up dinner err breakfast- never mind the foods ready" I said shacking her lightly to wake her but didn't work so I gave her another kiss and I didn't stop till she woke up. Rose opened her eyes slowly, smiling tiredly when she felt Jun pull back. "Hey, Junie-bug," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "How does it?"

"Nothing much. Food is done and you made a new friend is it gonna be a habit to wake you up like that? Sleep well?" I asked grabbing a nearby stick and stabbed it through the bear meat and handed it to her "You get the cleanest one you cut you've earned it" I said giving her a wink. Rose yawned and took the stick Jun offered to her. "If it does become a habit, you'd be cheating me out of my kisses. And I slept okay, just a few bad dreams is all." She smiled at my worried look, saying, "No worries, I'll be fine." "Well remember I'm always here when you wake up alright. I'll protect you from those nightmares" I told her taking the first bite of the bear meat that tasted bland but 3 days without food and little to no water I have no complaints. I couldn't help but feel like the taste of the bear was off like there was something I'm forgetting "Rose where did you cut these from?" I asked taking another bite

"That one came from the horn injury and this one was around the stomach region that didn't have any marks. I tried my best not to cut any of injuries in case of the venom" she told me as she began eating her piece of bear meat "hmm. I doubt it's the venom we have to worry about. Technically drinking venom shouldn't do a thing to you since it's used for attacking internal organs through the blood steam" I told her taking another bite still curios why it taste off. I decided to ignore it and continue eating "since when were you a snake expert?" she asked petting one of the cubs "I'm not; one of the kids got bitten by one while playing in town. I checked out a book about snakes and read about their venom but that's as far as I got. The worst they can do is cause is stomach pain" I told her noticing a black flame pattern beginning to appear and spread from my right hand up to my arm then shoulder, Fuck!

* * *

And so the chapter ends i hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 The Hidden banquet**

_welcome twenty third chapter of the kh hunger games i hope y'all enjoy it. I own nothing but my ocs_

* * *

The black flame like pattern started spreading though out my body stopping mid-way across my chest. Pain Began to surge throughout my right side of my body forcing me to collapse on my left side to the ground. The marks began to burn and drain more and more of my energy as the burn and pain increase. "Jun!" Rose shouted running quickly coming closer seeing the marks and began healing but it was useless. This wasn't anything they taught us in training. This is something the game makers created to stop me in my tracks "You're wasting your energy." I told her crawling away from her to the wall so she wouldn't get infected with whatever I got, Each small movement I made increased the pain I received untill I eventually sat up against the wall . "It was the bear meat I ate something must had seeped through into it." I guessed since it could be multiple things but the bear meat seemed like the logical choice. "So if it was the bear meat aren't I getting the same marks?" she asked me kicking the bear meat into the fire to burn. I tried to come up with different ideas on why but the only one that I knew was right is for the cameras. I felt my head begin to burn up and my vision began to distort "Jun are you okay?!" she asked worried but her voice sound like she was speaking underwater as whatever was happening to me was getting worse. "I'm gonna lie down, and take a nap" I tried saying sounding slurred in my ear. I blacked out after an intense heat hit my body and the cave began to spin

Pov Rose

Jun collapsed to his side, his face was pale, he gained a high fever and the marks on half his body began glowing like a dying ember glowing red then fading to black. I started panicking trying to wake him shaking him, yelling in his ear, hitting him but nothing worked. I started crying and hyperventilating since I have no clue what to do. My stomach started getting upset and I nearly vomited. "Please wake up" I said silently wiping off the tears from my eyes trying to calm myself but failing miserably. I tried again trying to get any kind of response other than heavy breathing and constantly clawing at the ground. I refused to eat anything since I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it down. I started playing with my fingers thinking on what I should do. I heard Jun start to moun in pain and move his head trying not to look at something. He must be having a nightmare; I went to his side and started comforting him. I held his hand and petted his head whispering to him "there, there Jun-bug. Everything is alright" trying my best to hold back my tears.

I felt his hands grip mine tighter and his body began to relax I grabbed his shirt and froze one side of the shirt and began folding it untill it's about the same size as Jun forehead. It seemed to put him more at ease but was still having nightmares. I let go of his hands and began gathering the old man's beard and began weaving pillow and blanket. I laid his head on the makeshift pillow and covered his exposed body with the beard. I started keeping watch but with all of the stress I'm putting myself through I'm not sure if I can trust my ears do to my paranoia, sounds of all sorts of different possibly dangers continued to run through them. Human figures appeared with a sinister glowing white smile and hallow eyes cutting through the darkness of the forest. "Awe poor princess your prince is dying a slow pain death while trapped in endless nightmares." she laughed still wearing that glowing evil smile, I didn't want to believe it but I knew who that voice belong to "You're still alive?" I asked with my voice trembling in fear and pain as my stomach began to sting "Awe did you worry about me? That look on your face is priceless" she said but her mouth didn't move to make the words that creep me out. She threw a black lance at the edge of the light from the fire. I crawled back beside Jun to get further away from her and the lances. "Rose… Don't" Jun muttered in his sleep confusing me on what he doesn't want me to do. I tried waking him again but he just kept repeating those words "Don't what?!" I repeated to him causing the girl in the shadows too laugh "HA! You're talking to a guy that's gonna be dead in an hour! Oh this is too much!" she continued laughing manically in the darkness.

The fire began to die out and another black lance was thrown at the edge of light, only a matter of time untill the fire dies out completely and it's the end for both of us. She went back to humming her song waiting patiently for some reason for the fire to go out. Why is she waiting? Why doesn't she just kill us already? I went back to waking Jun so he can help me like the other time he wouldn't wake. The marks on his body started changing color when they glow and the fire's last ember died. "GOODBYE!" she shouted as I heard her footsteps rush towards me and came to a sudden stop her smile transformed into a frown and her eyes looked angry "You? He he I thought I killed you an hour ago?" I heard Jun's voice said with a dark scary tone in his voice the same pattern that was on Jun's arm glowed for a moment barely lighting the black lance he's holding "YOU! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!" she shouted demanding to know I heard Jun chuckle and answered "You're not real" the morning sun just rose up from the horizon lighting up the whole forest. The girl began to scream in pain and horror as the sun burned her to a puff of black smoke. "Jun!" I shouted hugging but when I pulled away he was still asleep and the marks were back to their original pattern of fading from red to black. I was confused on what happened I could have sworn I heard Jun's voice and how'd he get here? I tried waking him up again and his eye began to open. "Hi sweet pea" he told me with his eyes barely open, I started crying uncontrollably after seeing him awake.

Pov game maker Zexion

"Hmm seems like I have a new toy to play with" Vexen said after watching the girl go through her own terrifying night. I began my work on making another small terrain change to take place for the banquet "I believe it is time the finale 13 has been reached and they are in the brink of death" I told him creating about 7 paths to the banquet. "Well then let's not keep them waiting" he answers walking over to the hologram table of the area where we control everything. The door slid open letting in our superior "Why hello Xemnas how can we help you?" we asked in unison curios why he has come he usually never leaves Xehanort's castle. "We have received information from our heartless and nobodies that some familiar people have appeared and quickly killed by a black hooded character. Do you know anything about this" he asked throwing the file on the table I grabbed the file and quickly opened it curious on why we might be a suspected of something. The files contained information about the six deaths around the castle "what does this have to do with us?" I asked handing the folder over to Vexen who studied it carefully "You know of the rebels that we massacre every day or rather Ansem does for fun. We believe they are preparing another attack on the castle" he said still serious and emotionless as always "these deaths don't mean anything. You know as well as I do that no matter what no one can enter the city and like hell the castle only a heartless or nobody authorized can enter" he answered hand the file back to him rather disgusted at the idea that one of us had done the crime. "You two are the ones who created the system that is why you both are suspects and possible rebels and remain under surveillance untill otherwise" he said before leaving the room. Allowing us to continue our work "seems like we have a traitor among our group, I wonder who it could be" Vexen asked him returning to the table preparing for the banquet.

Pov Jun

"Jun-bug doesn't scare me like that!" she started crying after I woke up from what seemed like an endless nightmare. I still felt like crap but at least I was free from that hell. "Sorry I scared you sweet pea, had a rough night?" I asked causing my throat to burn up as I spoke and I grabbed it in pain. She shook her head yes held my tightly "I'm just glad you're okay" she said continuing to cry on top of me "for the time being any way I doubt a bad nights rest is gonna cure me" "HELLO tributes I believe it is time for a feast" The platinum haired man said and continued to explain that the banquet will begin soon "No WAY! You're not Going!" I told her knowing what she was planning "you can't stop me Jun not in your condition" she told me but I just activated my mangekeyo sharingan for show "wanna bet? I'm not letting you risk your life for me!" I told her barely enduring the pain of just putting it on for show "Stop straining yourself, if you keep doing that you're going to kill yourself!" she told me angry for pushing myself for something this stupid "then promise me you won't go" I told her still keeping them on despite the enormous pain surging through my body.

She stared at me for a second the bit her lip and answered "Fine. Just turn them off I don't want to lose you any time soon" She said holding my hand tightly reminding me of how easy prey we are at the moment, I turned my eyes off and already felt exhausted for just having it on for a couple of seconds. My body was sweating even more than before and the pain was also worse she started healing my eyes making a comment on how much we need new clothing and it seems like Roxas heard her complaints "well looky looky new clothes is it a new dress?" I asked jokingly to lighten the mood "Shut up! If it is you're wearing it!" she said catching the falling bag and brought it into the cave. We opened it to find new clothes but no signs of medicine of any kind "well no dress just some light clothing new boots and pants" I said grabbing the very light material, pretty soft, clearly thin, and why such a bright color? I mean white will let us clearly get caught out here. "Well better than our blood torn get up we're wearing now" Rose complains about our clothes and I'd have to agree with her. I'm surprised these things are still together.

I grabbed the new shit and put in on "not good at keeping warmth in but I can't complain. Uh? Are you gonna put yours on?" I asked grabbing the pair of pants and place them on my lap "isn't it obvious why I'm not changing yet?" she told me reminding me of the zipper, right~ "well the bear meat is burnt… burnt black but I think it's safe to eat" I said grabbing a different piece than I eat "I'll go look for anything to help your illness" she said getting up and heading into the forest. I'm glad I could give my voice rest for a while but I wish I could get something to sooth my throat it feels like a fire and it won't go out. The burnt black bear meat didn't help in fact it made it worse but I need something in my stomach so I continued eating despite my throat. Since I didn't see rose around I decided to put on the new survival pants Roxas sent us. Had plenty of pockets to store stuff in but it was rather thin like the shirt and it still puzzled me but before I could start putting pieces together Rose was back and had found a few berries and herbs "here eat these they should help with your throat" she told my showing me a few strawberries and some what I believe to be leaves. I lucked at her puzzled for a moment before trying one of the strawberries and it was one of the best things I tasted "eat the herbs too the stop the burning in your throat" she said holding the plant in front of my mouth. I started eating the leaves one by one before my vision started to blur "I think something is up with those …. Herbs" I told her being to black out, wait the herbs, "Rose you"

Pov Rose

I quickly grabbed the pillow and caught Jun before he could hit the hard ground floor. I laid him slowly on the ground putting the makeshift pillow between his head and the ground. "Sorry Junie-bug. I have to do this so you can get better" I said to him petting his head before throwing the old man beard over him so he could at least be hidden I also covered the entrance by hang the beard by some rocks nearby. I grabbed Jun's keyblade and began to head out towards the banquet. The trees seemed to have created an arch way to the banquet it wasn't a clear way there but I could just make the table in the horizon through the trees. I'd better stick the shrubbery to keep myself hidden from the other tributes so that I wouldn't be spotted as easily. The walk to the banquet seemed like a marathon of walking untill I was within a throwing stones distance from it, I lay in the grass at the edge of the forest examining the area of the banquet. It was by a river on grassy land. The area seemed like something out of a story it seemed beautiful. I began counting the bags on the table there was about 6. I managed to make out my bag that was decorated like the sun and moon.

It didn't notice any of the other tributes anywhere nearby but from them atmosphere in the air it seemed like everybody was here just waiting for someone to run in and get something. It was dead silent as what seemed like everyone was waiting eventual load rusting broke the silent and a red blur zoomed past the east side of the forest edge and grabbed one of the bags and rushed back as arrows were being fired from the opposite end. The person or rather blur triggered some kinda of trap enveloping the banquet in a mist I took my chance an ran straight for the banquet I kept my eyes focused on the table as the mist began to get thicker the closer to the center I got. I heard swords begin to clash an moans of pain as arrows pieced through a body part of that person the arrows always came close or cut my leg or arm. I started to see the flashes of spark of other tributes battle the sounds of their blades seemed louder and the ground was barely visible, I got to get out soon or I'm gonna get in the cross fire between these guys. I quickly grabbed my back pack and was about to run back the way I came until a large teen carrying an even larger sword than himself was about to swing it full circle to cut me down. Out of instinct I rushed towards him and cut off his arm.

He screamed in pain as blood began to shoot out of his severed armed. I continued running in the same direction back to the cave back to Jun to give him his medicine. "Oh no you don't!" I heard a different voice say grabbing my backpack pulling me into the mist. I saw the shimmer of the blade and quickly blocked the attack with keyblade; He quickly noticed I wasn't the person he thought and releases me from his grip. It was obvious at close range his weapon was a trident. I froze his leg to the ground and continued running through the thick mist. The sound of arrows whizzing through the continued to brush by me. Have to keep moving if not I'll die! I caught a glimpse of an enormous sword begin to thrust in my direction. My vision changed suddenly from only seeing the white of the mist to darkness with the only thing glowing was a human flame like figures fighting at different spots I ducked beneath the enormous blade an stabbed the blue human flame figure. I noticed it was missing an arm before the flame disappeared into the air. I quickly glanced around to see what else was around me it seemed like everybody was trying to find the way outta the mist but didn't know where to go. I looked around to see which way I should go; if I can find just a small part of Jun's body from here I can get out.

I ran away and continued running straight ahead. I ran into what I assume is a tree from the feel of it I glance around again and found a tiny sliver flame in the distance fading back an fourth. Jun! I quickly ran towards it like a moth drawn to a flame. I kept running not caring what I bumped into, when I fall I get back up and continue running towards the sliver flame. My vision returned to normal as I was a few feet away from Jun. I quickly removed my backpack and took out a surging labeled medicine and a note that I didn't bother reading. The marks on Jun's body started spreading an from the look on Jun's face he was in extreme pain his right arm was already completely black and began sweating blood, I quickly stabbed his arm with the siring and forced the medicine to enter his body. The stab woke him up and began screaming I quickly covered his mouth and removed the syringe "shut up the tributes aren't too far behind me" I told him looking behind me to see the forest on fire an rushed to the wall of the cave.

Pov Jun

I quickly got up and removed the old man's beard from on top of me and ran to Rose's side. "What's wrong Rose what is it?" I asked grabbing her as she pressed her knees to her chest and began panicking "they're burning! The Kids are burning alive!" she answered me as I turned around to see nothing but forest trees and grass. Something happened at the banquet I got get her back to normal. She looked at me terrified and pushed me away "what'd you do to Jun?! WHERE IS HE?!" She screamed at me before her eyes began to bleed, Shit! "Rose it's me Jun Calm down I'm right here!" her eyes turned purple and her three wheel swirls transformed connected and left the center purple. "STOP! YOU'RE NOT HIM YOU MONSTER!" Flaming black spikes began to shoot out of the ground. I told her not to go and now this happens. I jumped outta of the cave incased in spikes. I heard something sizzling I look to the ground to see water boiling at the spikes. I looked down to see water that's quickly rising. "FUCK YOU GAMEMAKERS! RIGHT UP THE *******"

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed thanks for reading an dont forget to leave a review if you can if not no cyber cookies :P see ya next time


	24. Chapter 24 Islands of Destiny

Chapter 24 Islands of Destiny

_hello everybody I sencerily hope that you guys are ready for this chapter, specail thanks to my special someone Marlucosplayer13 for all the help. we really hope you enjoy this chapter and remember we owns nothing but our oc's_

* * *

Pov Jun

I quickly looked around for my keyblade to have something to protect myself with, but found that it was still next to Rose in the cave. I knew that just getting to her was going to be a challenge, but I was up for the task. The environment behind me started to change; the area was being flooded by the gamemakers with what smelled like salt water while a soft breeze started blowing towards the cave.

Rose was still huddled on the floor while the water was rising, almost as if she didn't feel it at all. It was clear to me that whatever happened to her affected all of her senses to the point where I didn't even know if she could hear me. I tried one last time, calling out to her to try and bring her to her senses, but to no avail. I started to look for any opening I could use to get to her out, but there was nothing that I could see.

My only hope was using susanoo to grab her out of the cave, breaking through the flaming spikes she had conjured. I knew my body was still too weak to handle susanoo, but I didn't care when Rose started screaming out in fear. I summoned its arm to grab her, but as it headed for the spikes, more of them appeared beneath it and set it aflame. The water was still rising, and I knew that the flames were some sort of enchantment because the water didn't do anything to put them out; if anything, it made them worse. I realized the spikes were made of the same black flames as Amaterasu; I wondered if I could snuff out the flames with my own. I knew I would have to do it quick because the water was already up to Rose's shoulder, and still climbing. She would drown soon if I didn't hurry. I unsummoned susanoo and set the water around the spikes ablaze to snuff them out. It started working for the time being, but I knew I couldn't hold it for long. I swam as fast as I could towards Rose since running wouldn't help me at all; it'd only slow me down.

The second she saw me she started screaming bloody murder, trying to get as far away from me as she could. The water had just reached her chin and was rising faster than before. I dived beneath the water and navigated through the spikes, only for another black spike to cut my arm. Though the water was warm, the spike was ice cold like it had been sitting in a freezer for the past 10 years. I quickly shook my arm away from the spike and reached for Rose's leg to drag her closer to me. She attempted to kick me in the face but the water slowed her movements and I was able to catch her ankle.

I put my feet on the spikes to balance myself so it would be easier to drag her out of her hidey hole within the cave. I changed my grip from her ankle to her waist and hand, holding her close so she wouldn't try to swim away. I swam out of that death trap of a cave to the surface to get her out from beneath the water. She continued screaming. I noticed that behind me the spikes were chasing us from the cave and that Rose's eyes were purple, not her usual greenish blue. I took a guess that somehow she had unlocked her eyes before waking me up. I quickly placed my hand inches from her eyes and froze the water around her, making a blindfold of ice to try and stop the spikes.

Immediately the shadowy pursuers vanished, and Rose calmed down slightly in my arms. My breath was running out as the water continued to rise. I began swimming as fast as I could to the surface before Rose and I drowned. I barely managed to get to the surface and catch a gulp of air before a current swept us back under to an unknown direction. Rose was ceasing to struggle, and I knew I had little to no time before she started suffocating. I brought our lips together and gave her the breath I had managed to catch; I knew that it was only a short solution but it'll have to do.

I tried my best to find out which way is up an which is down but to no avail sand, dirt and other material blurred the water and my vision. The current became stronger and pushed us faster through the murky water. I started swimming with the current to speed us up until it shot us out to clear water. My vision started to go black, but I could make out the sunlight's rays passing from behind me. I quickly began swimming towards the light's ray source until my fingers broke through the water's surface, and then both me and Rose's head.

I gasped for air, taking in as much as I could. In the distance I could see a small island close to a larger, main island. The main island was big, but from the glances I got of it through the waves, I knew it was only a matter of time before the other tributes found us. I swam towards the smaller island, trying to keep hold of Rose at the same time. She was coming to, and I knew I needed to get her to land before she started struggling and drowned us both. The closer I got to land, the more the waves pushed us towards the smaller island. It looked like we would have to camp out in plain sight, and that scared me because we aren't in the best shape and I have a feeling that someone has a long distance weapon like a cannon. Right now, getting Rose to dry land and getting her back to normal was my first priority.

We washed up on the beach and I began coughing up the water that I had swallowed on the swim here. I rolled onto my back with Rose beside me and spread myself out to get as much sunlight to warm myself up from the chilling water. I waited till the sun began to burn my skin before trying to get up. I rolled over onto my stomach and then got on all fours. I began to get up and noticed that most of my outfit was see-through and covered in sand. I looked out into the artificially created sea with the sea salt air blowing towards me. I stood there in awe for a moment by the view. I snapped out of it as soon as Rose began screaming for no reason.

I picked Rose up and started searching around the small island to find a place to hide; there were definitely enough thick trees to keep us hidden and I was actually surprised to notice that there was a small cave hidden next to a waterfall. It was concealed behind moss and long tree branches, and the waterfall seemed to hold freshwater; hopefully there are some fruits nearby that we can eat that won't kill us. I entered the winding cave entrance, descending down into the chilly depths. The further I went the colder I got, but considering it was the easiest place for concealment I could find, it would have to do for now.

Drenched, shivering, and coated in sand, I laid Rose down on the ground. She was starting to come to, shaking and crying out randomly in little bursts. I was worried that she would try to melt the blindfold I had made and attempt to hunt me down, so I ran back out of the cave and grabbed a few vines. Coming back into the cave, I grabbed Rose's wrists and tied them together, tight enough so that she couldn't get out, but gentle enough so that I wouldn't leave a mark. I did the same with her ankles and then propped her up into a sitting position on the wall. She looked like a water-soaked broken doll, lost and forgotten in her blood stained, tattered dress. Before leaving, I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I wasn't even past the cave entrance before she started shrieking, starting a high pitched whine that slowly escalated into a full blown scream. It killed me to just leave her like that, but I knew it was best for her at the moment. I began searching the shores and on top of the trees to find fruit like coconuts (even though Rose and I both hated them) or at best bananas, but to my luck I only found the brown coconuts that seemed like they'd been laying in the sand for weeks on end. I'd have to give it to the gamemakers; they really knew how to make an island. I managed to find Rose's clothes (which I stuck in my pocket), one ripe bunch of bananas, and four coconuts in all. It was then that I noticed, from the corner of my eye, a bright yellow fruit hanging a few feet from the shallow part of the island.

"Never seen those before..." I walked over to the oddly bent tree to see the fruit. It was star shaped and bright yellow. The feel of the fruit was pretty smooth, almost like the coconut's outer shell when it's ripe. I broke off a small piece from one of the points to see if the fruit's juice had any irritants. I rubbed it on the tips of my fingers and then on the back of my hand. It didn't seem to do anything other than make my hand smooth.

"Well, they seem safe enough so no harm in taking a bite from it..." I threw the small piece into the air and caught it in my mouth. It was mildly sour but mostly sweet, kind of like a fresh pineapple and very juicy. I checked to see if there were any more growing on the tree but only found two more behind the original. Sweet, triplets! I yanked the star fruits from the trees and added them to the pile of fruit I already had before heading down into the cave again.

I hoped that Rose didn't break out of her restraints, and thankfully she was still tied up in the spot where I had left her. I dropped the fruit on the other side of the wall and kept a star fruit in hand to feed to Rose. I broke off another piece of the star fruit I had broken previously an put it into her mouth as she started to scream again, but she simply spit it out. Great, now I gotta do it the hard way. I broke off another piece, put it in her mouth, and quickly pinched her nose and covered her mouth. I began making her chew the fruit and swallow it. She immediately stopped panicking and then shouted, "COLD!"

She melted the blindfold before shoving me away from her. She then started to rub her eyes getting some of the ice pieces from her eyelids. She opened her beautiful blue green eyes and stared at me for a bit.

"Back to normal?" I asked, getting up and grabbing a banana.

"I can't tell, quite honestly..." she replied looking around puzzled, probably curious if what she's seeing is really there.

"Well, what do you see?" I prompted, handing her a banana. She then pointed to the front corner of the cave.

"That's blue, and there's two kids playing catch with a ball that's on fire. Did I mention the kids are changing color?" She described the scene to me, surprising me a bit. Well, she's better at least.

"First off, they aren't real, and second, this is green not blue," I told her, peeling the banana for her and waiting her to grab it. Instead, she just sat there staring at me with a mad expression on her face.

"What, not hungry?" I asked her innocently.

"GEE, let me do that with my tied up hands!" she exclaimed, pretty annoyed by the fact I had forgotten to untie her. I paused, creating a brief moment of silence.

"I don't see the problem," I replied jokingly, but sounding serious.

"I'm going to hurt you, just wait.. Just you wait..." she threatened softly as I undid the ties on her ankles first and then her wrists. As soon as she was free she slapped me on the shoulder for the joke, but then kissed me on the cheek.

"That's for the joke and this is for curing me of those hallucinations" she explained.

"Well you should be thanking this fruit here," I remarked, getting the star shaped fruit and handing it to her so she could see for herself. Her eyes widened a bit and she gasped before reaching out and taking it from me.

"You know what this is, right?" she demanded.

I replied innocently, "No."

"It's paopu fruit!" She looked at it curiously for a second and then down at the ground beside her. "I only ate a little of this... Did you eat some of it, too?"

I looked at her questioningly, trying to remember anything about that fruit. "Yeah, I had a bite to see if it was safe. Why, is it poisonous?" I asked. Rose looked at me with a shocked expression on her face before blushing and turning her face away.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it..."

I knew by the expression she made that she was hiding something... "Nothing my butt. Tell me about the paopu fruit. Please?" I begged, trying to put on a sad, pouty face to make her tell me. She just turned further away from me.

"It's nothing!"she mumbled, starting to play with her hands.

I looked at her for a moment before I warned her, cracking my fingers "One last chance, if you don't tell me I'll take drastic measures."

She turned and looked at me with a skeptical expression on her face. "For one thing, I know you did NOT just crack your knuckles at me. And second, you and I both know you'd never dare lay a hand on me. Because I WILL fight back, and you don't hit girls."

"I know I don't." I quickly picked her up and sat her on my lap and put my legs over hers and with one hand lifted both her arms. "Last chance sweet pea."

"Don't you dare," she threatened quietly, glaring at me. "I will get you in your sleep, so don't even think about it."

" I warned you." I started tickling her until she told me what she knew.

"STOP STOP OKAY I'LL TELL YOU!" she shrieked, out of breath from laughing. "But first let me go!"

"Tell me first, and then I'll let you go, my dear" I replied still holding her arms, but on her sides now.

"But how do I know you won't let me go?"

"The only reason I'm holding you is cause I know your gonna hit me after I do. So tell me first."

She laughed and started to try to get away again but frowned at me when she couldn't. "I'm still not telling you."

"Kay kay. That just means I can tickle you more," I winked at her raising her hands again.

"STOP!" she screamed.

"Yes~, have something you wanna tell me?"

She blushed and turned her head away from me so that I couldn't see her face. "Fine, I'll tell you..."

"Well if you're gonna stay quiet I guess that means tickling time."

"NO! It's just... there's this... legend about the paopu fruit. Whoever shares one, their destinies will become intertwined with one another's." She hid her face from me again. "So can you please let go now?"

I let go of her arms and grabbed the paopu fruit we had already nibbled on. I split it in half down the side and gave half to her.

"If thats true then we should do it right now, huh?" I suggested taking a bite of mine. She turned and looked at me confusedly for a second.

"Are you sure?"

"Well of course, I don't see anything wrong with our destinies being connected forever. And I wouldn't want to do it with anyone other than the person I love most," I answered with a wink. Rose blushed and shoved me off of her before taking a small bite of the fruit.

"I don't think it works unless we eat the whole thing. You're absolutely, positively sure this is what you want?"

"100 percent! Now finish up sweet pea, we still have another pair to go," I answered her, finishing up the tasty fruit. "For a fruit that connects people's destinies, they really are tasty," I complimented them with a smile on my face. Rose rolled her eyes at me and slowly ate her half of the fruit. She waited until she had one bite left before looking up at me again.

"Last chance," she warned.

"Go on and eat it, love," I insisted, resting my head on her shoulder, waiting for her to eat the last bite. She nodded at me and popped the last piece into her mouth, smiling at me after she had swallowed it.

"Thank you, my love" I smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back before knocking me upside the head.

"I told you to NEVER tickle me. EVER."

"Circumstances called for it, my sweet. I knew you weren't going to unless I took drastic measures," I answered her, letting her go from my grip and getting a banana to eat. The fruit was good and all but I hadn't eaten a true meal in the last 3 days so I'm eating enough to keep hunger at bay for awhile.

"Well what should we do now?" I asked myself, thinking about everything that's happened so far. I began counting the number of tributes that had been killed so far. Lets see, Xion, the Pyro, Miss Lance-a-lot, Dead punch guy, Puppet, Pole arm brat... Sol, Luna, Xion and that blonde girl that had saved Rose for me. I was stuck deep in thought, still regretting the mistakes that I had made that got them killed. Rose must have noticed it and asked softly, "Junie-bug? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... Just thinking, my love" I murmured just as softly, but knowing that I sounded depressed anyway. Rose wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her, hugging me tight.

"You and I both know that isn't true," she said. "Now what's really on your mind?"

I stayed quiet for a moment before saying anything "... So many dead. Some of them good people, others kinda kra kra, but I think that's 'cause of the games... I wonder... if we all met before any of this... Would we be friends?"

Rose turned me to face her so that I could see she was frowning. She held my hand and replied, "You can't wonder about the 'what if's,' Jun. You'll hesitate and get killed. I know... that this is all really hard, but... I believe that we can do it. We can win. Because God help me if you die. It's us or them, and I'm choosing us."

I looked at her gazing at me, thinking if only she knew. "I promise I won't die, believe me love. I only think like this when it's pretty safe." I said, holding my hand to her cheek. "When the time comes I won't hesitate. Protecting you is my top priority."

Rose slapped me then, before kissing my cheek where she had hit me. She then stared me straight in the eyes, and I could tell she was serious. "Don't you dare say that again," she warned. "I swear, if you ever think that you're leaving me, then you've got another thing coming. And everyone dies in the end, so that promise is technically invalid. Actions speak louder than words; show me you'll never leave me again."

I stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Well I'll defy death to protect you, and I never said anything about leaving you. If I did I'd always be hiding in the shadows protecting you, not too far away."

Before I knew what was happening, Rose was kissing me.

I thought for a minute and pulled away and asked, "Why the sudden kiss? Did I say something sweet enough that I earned one?"

Rose just smiled sadly and said, "Yes, but that's not why. Just in case... I want a few more of those. And I don't need a reason; why should I when I love you?"

I smiled back "Don't worry about that right now, kay? It's just us and 10 other tri-"

Before I could finish, a cannon fired. "Correction, us and 9 other tributes. It'll be harder for them to find each other." I heard an extremely faint laugh echoing through the cave. Rose stiffened and stood up, pulling me to stand beside her.

* * *

_Again special thanks to Marlucosplayer13 for all the help. and all you how read it if you could review that'd be great. well see ya next time ^v^_


	25. Chapter 25 Tension in Paradise

Chapter 25 Tension in Paradise

_Welcome to another exciting chapter of the Kh hunger games, why the recent update well im not telling, So thank Marlucosplayer13 for the support, well I own nothing but my Oc's _

* * *

"You heard that?" Rose asked cautiously. I realized that seeing and hearing things that weren't there must really make her paranoid. I pressed my finger to my lips to keep her from making any more echoes.

"Not like anybody will be able to find us on this tiny island anyways. The cave is too deep for someone to find where we are." I said, trying to keep the conversation going so whatever was there wouldn't suspect we knew about their presence. I started making a kissing noise and heard the giggle again. Rose looked at me like I was insane at first, but then I could see that she understood what I was trying to do. She walked silently over to the wall where the Keyblade was and handed it to me before summoning a small ball of fire.

I flipped the keyblade into a reverse handling and signaled Rose to send a fireball down the tunnel. She nodded in understanding and drew back before hurling it like she would a baseball (and I should know, because she's thrown many a fastball at my face). The inferno ball sped down the tunnel and I followed it close behind, going out the cave. It went all the way through until I noticed a small, barely visible hexagon by the wall. Found you! I thought before getting around the hexagon shield and grabbing the person by the neck and prepared to lunge my keyblade through their chest.

"Wait!" a girl's voice cried.

"And why should we?" Rose asked from behind me. "You certainly had no restraints from spying on us. What makes you think that we should hesitate?"

"I can tell you where to find the others!" she declared, trying to force me to let go of my grip on her. I weighed my options in my head and chose.

"Freeze her ankles and hands together. Let's see what she knows, then we can get rid of her."

Rose laughed scornfully, "Yeah, so she can lie and get us killed? How do we know she won't give us false information? Whether we kill her or not, we'll end up dying if we take advice from her."

"Just do it, better to hear what she's got to say than worry about hiding in here for the rest of the games. After that we'll use her as bait to find out if she's right. If she is, they do the dirty work for us. If not I'll take care of it."

Rose frowned and froze the tribute's ankles anyway. "Fine."

I thanked Rose for doing it for me as i threw the girl over my shoulder and gave her a tap on the butt. "Hey!"

"Awe shut up. Better than dying right now. Which would you prefer?" I asked her, but she stayed quiet. "Geez is that a new way of saying yes in here? It's getting more annoying the longer I'm in here."

"Hey, Jun?" I turned to look at Rose, who slapped me in the face. "Only me, sir. I don't want to see that again or it's a lost limb." She smiled sweetly at me, her way of showing that she was not happy and that we would discuss this later.

"If you say so," I said, giving her a tap on the butt before walking back to the end of the cave.

"You pervert!" Rose called after me.

"Hey, you said only you so I don't see the big deal," I replied innocently as I placed the girl at the wall furthest away from our food.

"You know I meant on occasion, not whenever you feel like it. I have to allow it first."

"Fifty-fifty chance of that happening. First, you should have been more specific, and second, that was an occasion, my dear. We has a girl that might have information on the other tributes, I was simply celebrating with your butt," I explained, winking at her as I ate another banana.

"Yeah, in front of a guest? Real smooth move, Mr. Connoisseur."

I swallowed my bite of the banana and playfully stuck my tongue at her. "Thank you, I thought it was as smooth as a baby's booty or your's." I winked at her knowing I was gonna get hit for that one. But instead, Rose just walked up to me and stole the rest of my banana.

"Hey~! I had to climb a 10 foot tree for those!" I pouted.

"Yes, and I had to chop a guy's arm off, kill him, and endure pain and torment and hallucinations beyond imaginable belief , only to be sexually harassed by you. So I think I deserve it just a bit more, don't you?" Rose asked teasingly before sticking her tongue out at me.

"Well I had to kill a crazy black guy with punches that could kill a bear, Miss lancy lance, and the pole boy to save you, so I think I outweigh all that with just with that alone."

Rose thought for a moment before finally saying, "I'm a girl. We already naturally have to go through more pain than guys ever will on a monthly basis. Rose wins, she's keeping the banana."

I raised my finger to try and beat her but I thought about what the outcome would be if I continued this "... Keep the bananas... but while you're at it, have the coconuts too," I answered, rolling them to her.

Rose made an "ew" face at them and then looked at the tied up tribute in the corner. She had short red hair and dark brown eyes, and was a little smaller than Rose, but darker skinned and thinner.

"You like these?" Rose asked her conversationally. The girl nodded timidly and Rose kicked a few over to her. "What's your name?"

"Runin," she answered bluntly, trying to open the coconut for a while until I got annoyed with the sound and told her, "Throw it here, I'll open it. Anything to stop that darn sound."

She tossed it my direction and I cut it in half, showing the white coconut meat inside and handed it to her.

"Gonna tell us what you know?" I asked her, making a small ball of fire to toss from hand to hand to entertain myself with.

"Hm, most likely not. How you gonna make me talk? By tickling me?" Rose glared at the ginger girl, and I knew that really hurt her feelings, but she'd never admit it. I knew I'd have to get rid of this girl soon; her and Rose don't seem like they're going to play nice.

"Now now, play nice. We can do it two ways. The easy, boring way or the fun, tortuous way. Your choice," I told her crushing the small flame into my hand, extinguishing it. Runin looked around, probably trying to find a way outta this. "And don't forget, we don't need you alive."

Rose laughed from behind me and said, "Quite honestly, we should've gotten rid of you instead of wasting food. Jun, if you need me I'll be outside looking for food, okay?" Rose grabbed the keyblade from where I had set it down and left, leaving me alone with the tribute girl.

"Isn't SHE just a ray of sunshine?" the girl mocked after Rose was out of earshot. I was annoyed at the comment she made about Rose, and started channeling electrical magic to my right hand.

"I'll take it that you want it that hard way, gingy?"

Runin just rolled her eyes. "I didn't choose anything. And just a little advice, it'd be smart to get rid of that girl, she's only holding you back, you know. You could win this without her."

I couldn't help but find that funny. "Please, my goal isn't to win, it's to protect her."

"Yeah, like her's is to have you do the work for her? She's got a free ride hanging with you. I bet you're the gentleman, opening doors for her and baking her little treats because you "love" her. She's leading you on because it's convenient for her. Don't think that she actually cares."

"You really don't know anything do you? I know what I'm doing and she honestly has no clue. Only the ones that died by my hand do. My question is, are you gonna be the next or if you're gonna be food for the heartless" I answered bring my electrified hand closer to her face shocking her with small sparks. Runin cringed away from me and glared.

"HEY, why are you hurting ME? I'm trying to help you so she doesn't kill you in your sleep. The whole reason she didn't want to share that fruit with you? Because it might affect her if you die. But of course she acted like the choice was yours. I know the type, she's got you like a puppet on strings. And you're so BLIND. But hey, if you want to die by her hands, then go ahead."

I looked at her in the eyes, curious if she was just manipulating me or if she was actually concerned for my well-being "And why would you care? If I die, that's one less thing everyone else has to worry about... And the puppet master isn't her, it's a person who will defy everything to get what they want. Kinda sounds like you at the moment," I remarked, walking back to my spot of the cave, bored of her comments.

"You really want to know why I care?" she asked softly, looking up at me from her spot on the ground. "You're the perfect 13, Jun. I know I'm going to die here, so I want you to win. Because you will remember me, unlike everyone else. This girl, Rose, well... One of you has to die to win. She'll either be killed by someone else or she will kill you. And if she wins, think about her going back home. If she was heartless enough to kill the boy she "loved," how do you think her little sister and all the orphans are going to get along without you? Because she won't take care of them. Whole generations, whole futures will cease to exist... All because you trusted the wrong person."

I laid on the ground and allowed my mind to continue my plans for these games we are forced to play. The ginger's word stuck in my mind, annoying me like a buzzing bee in my ear. "The perfect 13? Generations lost? Trust in the wrong person?" I said aloud to try and get the thoughts outta my head, but on failed and made the buzz louder. "Hmph. I think you have me confused for someone who's stupid. Thanks for the advice, but I won't need it."

Runin just sighed sadly. "Your loss then. But keep in mind that all roses have thorns. You don't know what she's hiding, is all I'm saying."

"It's like a card game. You don't know who has the winning hand, but sometimes a person is just playing bad hands till the end so they can win," I humored her a bit about my thoughts. "Kinda sad you might have been useful."

"I am. I'm telling you what you need to know. And if you're smart, I'd keep the details of this conversation between you and me. I'll even be NICE to her if it'll make you happy." The ginger made a disgusted face, probably at the thought of being nice to Rose, but I just ignored it.

"You really are persistent, you know that?" I told her, creating another flaming ball to toss up in the air and catch. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw a weird face as if she's satisfied of something. She just shifted positions so she was more comfortable on the ground.

"Yeah. Doesn't get you anywhere, though. People only hear what they want to."

I laid on the floor continuing to throw the flaming ball to the air to distract me. "What's taking her so long. She get lost out there?" I pondered, thinking aloud, waiting for Rose to come back. I'd better go check on her, we still have no idea what's on this island. "Stay put. Leave and I'll feed you to the man eating fishes in the water." I warned her, but she gave me an annoyed look.

"Cause I can walk out anytime I feel like it." I ignored her sarcasm and walked out towards the beach to find Rose.

"SUNSHINE!" I yelled out, absorbing the sun's rays like a plant. I looked around to see if I could find any trace of where rose might have went, I found her footprints in the dry sand. I followed them and saw that they ended where the wet sand began. Damn it, she went out to the water? I looked out to the sea to find a trace of her and that's when I noticed the weird current not too far from shore. I quickly took off my shirt and dived into the water to save her.

I saw her maybe 50 feet or so from the shore, and it wasn't until I swam closer did I realize why it was taking her so long. She was caught by some extremely long seaweed, getting attacked by an underwater heartless. One resembled a derpy dark orange fish, and the other was a combination of a mermaid and a dog. I grabbed the keyblade and cut her free from the seaweed. I hacked through some of the derpy fish that charged at me. I got her to the surface in time before she swallowed any water.

"You okay?" I asked. Rose gasped for air and nodded, clinging to me as I tried to swim to shore.

"I'll be fine, we've got to go. Those heartless are-"

Before she could finish her sentence we were both dragged underneath water. I looked down to see that the seaweed was dragging us further out to the deep depths of the ocean. I realized that the seaweed itself was a heartless of its own. I reached out for Rose's hand to try and get her free of the seaweed's grip first. She grabbed my hand, but was yanked further underwater, making me lose my grip on her. I reached out for the seaweed that's gripping her and cut her free, letting the heartless drag me down to it. It began wrapping me in more seaweed the closer I got to it. Rose was to the right of me, trying to use magic to destroy the bigger heartless but I should tell that the dress she was wearing weighed her down and she was running out of steam. I broke my hand free from the seaweed and created a water current to the surface to get her out of here.

I felt the water pressure against my body the deeper I got, until I was in a moist slimy place. I swear if I'm in where I think I'm in... I cut the seaweed of me and got up only from something slimy to land on my head.

"I hate it when I'm right." I thought aloud getting the saliva off. If I remember right, with enough electricity I should be able to fry this thing. I concentrated my magic to my hands and slammed them onto the beast's tongue.

Rose's pov

I flew up to the surface of the water, and the magic that Jun had used propelled me on until I reached the shore. I tried to walk on shore but collapsed in the wet sand before even walking a step. Everything around me was spinning so bad that I felt I was on an out of control carousel. My stomach twisted and I doubled over, trying hard not to get sick here on the beach. Once the nausea subsided a bit I sat up slowly and leaned down to check my right leg, which I was scared to realize I could feel anymore. There were teeth marks where the smaller dog/fish had bitten me. It wasn't too deep, but it was swollen and oozing blood, and just the sight of it made me sick again. I turned away to the water, trying to drag myself up so I could see if Jun was coming. I managed to sit up and started to wait...

A few minutes later, I saw water starting to stir, and a huge blob of what looked like seaweed started rising slowly from the depths. I screamed and summoned a large chunk of ice, scooting away from the monster as I lobbed the baseball shaped ice chunk at its head.

Pov Jun

"OWW!" I shouted in pain as I fell back into the water as the tide came in "Gee, relax will ya? It's only me!" I shouted getting up to a sitting position. I noticed her right leg was injured and ran to her to see if she was alright. As I ran up to her, though, she realized what I had seen and covered her leg again, hiding it from me.

"Sorry! I thought you were another one of those monster things." She shivered a bit, partly from cold and partly from fear.

"No worries. Are you alright? What happened to your leg?" I asked, squatting down to see the injury she received. She scooted away a bit and smiled at me, though I could tell she was more worried than what she wanted me to think.

"It's nothing big, no worries, kay?"

"Nothing my butt, let me see it. Or do I have to pin you down again?" Rose glared at my suggestion and stood up. Or at least tried to stand, because she fell down before she could get all the way up.

"Don't! Don't worry, I'm just..." she trailed off for a second and I knew she was trying to edit her words. "I'm just a bit dizzy, okay?"

"Let me see. Even the smallest scratch can get us killed, remember?"

"HEY!" Rose yelled, shoving me away. "Not fair, don't use my words against me! And I can heal myself, thank you very much! I'm just... kinda... tired. Yeah, tired."

"You can't heal poison, remember?" I reminded her before picking her up bridal style. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around my neck quickly so she wouldn't lose her balance and fall.

"It's not poison I'm worried about. I just don't feel well, okay?" I frowned when she said that. When she says, "I don't feel well" it usually means she's going to get sick or pass out.

"Well I'm cleaning out the wound still, then I'll make you a bed out of some of the tree leaves so you can sleep comfortably," I told her, walking to the waterfall. With one hand I kept my grip on her and the other I grabbed water and washed the bites she'd received. She held on tightly as I washed the bites, hissing a little in pain.

"You're not making me a bed, I'm sleeping on the sand." She paused for a second looking at my shirt, and then looked back up at my face. "Where are my clothes?" she demanded. "My god, we've been here how long and I don't get them? I'm gonna be stuck in this cursed dress forever!" she wailed dramatically.

"Well if you keep crying about it I won't give them to you" I replied to her dramatic wail. She went silent and pouted at me. "Better, they're in my back pocket, you're gonna have to reach for it," I winked at her to do. She gave me an all-too serious look.

"I don't care, either you get them out or I will. God forbid the punishment you will receive if I have to get them myself."

"Well you has two options, fall and let me get them or stay in my arms and grab the clothes yourself," I winked at her again.

"What do you mean by 'fall?'" she asked slowly. I jolted her up and let her fall for a sec before catching her, laughing a bit when she screamed and held me tighter.

"Answer you question?" I asked innocently. Rose stared at me for a second in silence.

"How about a kiss? If I give one will you get them for me? Pleeaase?" she begged, starting to do the infamous puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes and jolted her up again, making her lose concentration.

"If I grab them then I gotta let you fall remember?"

"But Jun!" She gave me a mockingly shocked face before stating dramatically, "I am but a helpless, injured young lady! Why, that would be totally uncalled for from a gentleman such as yourself!"

"I know, but it doesn't change that fact, love. So stop being stingy and grab it so you can change," I answered her attempt of me getting the clothes for her. In response, she grabbed my shoulders and pushed off, landing hard on her side in the water.

"I want them now!" she called up to me, sitting up slowly, sopping wet again.

"I suggest getting dry first. Don't want them see through do you?" I winked pulling the clothes out of my back pocket. Rose just laughed at me and said, "I don't, but you may since you're there."

Before I knew what had happened, she grabbed my ankles and pulled me down into the water next to her.

"I take it you want to do something as you undress?" I winked again, kissing her lips. Rose pulled away blushing and smacked me on the shoulder.

"25, Jun! Not till I'm 25!" She then pulled me close to her and kissed me slowly before pulling away.

"I think I remember you telling something along the lines of 'that doesn't mean we can't fool around a bit,'" I winked and kissed her slowly, returning the favor. Rose pulled away and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Not here, Jun," she said quietly so I was the only person that could hear. "Not in this hell. Not with them watching. Just me and you, okay?" She kissed my cheek and scooted away, grabbing her soaked clothes and smiling at me conspiratorially.

"Roxas! Why didn't you supply me with the necessities I need!" I yelled, shaking my fist at the sky. Rose gasped and blushed, punching me as a note started to fall down like lead from the sky. I caught it before it hit the water.

"Thats... a good reason. Still send them! They can hold two gallons of water!"

"JUN, I SWEAR!" Rose yelled playfully, shoving me down into the water. "Leading people on like that!"

" YOU GUYS ******* OUT THERE?!" Runin shouted out from the cave.

"Wanna have some fun?" I asked innocently. Rose glanced at me slyly from the corner of her eyes, smiling a bit.

"What are we gonna do to the poor girl?" she asked, laughing.

"This. SO WHAT IF WE ARE?! YOU GONNA JOIN IN?!" I shouted back to her before getting hit by Rose.

"RUNIN, IF YOU TOUCH HIM I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE GOING TO END UP BEING TOMORROW'S BREAKFAST!"

"Ew, ginger for breakfast. Can't cook something better?" I asked just as Runin went on a rant on how disgusting that was and I replied innocently, "YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO~!" earning another harder hit from Rose. She then slapped my cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck, still holding her now wet clothes.

"Up! Let's go, I wanna get dry and get dressed, slave."

"Hmm, naw I like it in here, its nice and calm," I told her, getting more relax in the water. Rose looked at me for a second before throwing her spare clothes aside and cuddling up against me, sighing probably because it was just another second she had to spend in that dress.

"Alright. We'll get out, but I has a question, you need help getting changed?" I winked again just for fun, and also because there was an eyelash in my eye. Rose blushed and then murmured something about "damn zippers."

"I'll take it as a yes. Still want me to look away?"She looked at me conflictingly for a second before saying quietly, "I've known you for seven years, Jun. That's really up to you..."

I stared at her before answering, "I'll wait till next time when we're all alone." Rose nodded and hugged me, clinging to me like a little kid almost.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, mi amor," I whispered back, wrapping my arms around her leaned forward and kissed me before smiling brightly and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Seeing as I can't walk, you're going to have to be my transportation for awhile," she said. "Let's get a move on, sir! The faster I dry, the sooner this dress can be burned. You know I'm not one for fire, but I'd be glad to get rid of this rag."

"You really do know how to mess with my guy gene," I told her about to get up, but a thought came to my head. "Where am I suppose to hold you in this position when I get up?"Rose looked at me deviously and guided my hands to her legs about mid-thigh.

"Here's fine," she smiled sweetly.

I got up hold the spot where she guided my hand and walked out of the water. "Let's put you in the sun to dry off," I said, walking to the beach curious why she wanted me to carry her like this. It made me think about Runin's words earlier but I frowned and shook the thoughts away. Now wasn't the time.

"Right there!" Rose pointed to a spot in the middle of the deserted beach. I set her down and she flopped over onto her back, staring up at me with a smile.

"Tanning are we?" Rose made an "ew" face and slapped my leg.

"You know I don't like the sun, but since you're the one carrying me, you call all the shots, and the cave is too far away to crawl to successfully." I looked at her with a 'are you serious' expression.

"You sure you wanna give me that power? Cause I can think of one right now."

Rose just laughed and rolled her eyes at me. "Silly boy, I know you'll do the right thing. You won't abuse me because you know that won't end up very pretty. And plus, you're too nice to take advantage of me like that."

"True, still be careful how much power you give me. Might just do that" I warned her since I'm still a guy.

Rose just snorted and looked up at the sky. "I don't think you will, and if by some strange and apocalyptic reason it does, I respect myself too much to just sit there."

"You"ll crawl away?" I asked sitting down next to her looking out to the sea in awe for some reason.

I could feel her gazing at me as she said softly, "There'd be no need to because you'd never do that. I trust you with my own life and soul. I'm not afraid of that."

Trust. That word bounced off every corner of my mind thanks to Runin's words. I used to think that I could trust Rose, but now... I wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Thank you for reading guys I hope you enjoy this chapy. review if you can if not I'm happy you read it


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Runin

_I own nothing but my oc_

* * *

"Jun~" Rose called out to me as I blanked out, staring into the ocean.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" I asked, completely oblivious as to why she staring at me.

"I called you like six times, Jun. The captive is probably hungry..."

"Right... think we should give her more coconuts, or just whatever we find lying around?"

Rose sighed. "Coconuts, we don't like them much anyway, they'd be wasted." She made a face at the thought of having to eat the said fruit.

"Wow, playing nice? Glad to hear. Guess I'll be doing more climbing. Let's get your clothes so you can change. I know you wanna kill that dress already," I said

getting up, scooping a hand full of sand and watching it fall with the wind towards the ocean, thinking about how my time is running out here.

"Jun... It's a shirt and pants, and as you know I am in no position to be putting on pants, nor am I going to allow you to go anywhere near that region," Rose informed

me. I sighed, scratching my head.

"Well I am eventually, aren't I? Quit being so stingy and let's get you changed." I picked her up over my shoulder and walked over to get her clothes. "Like it or not you're changing, even if I have to force you."

"JUN!" Rose yelled, hitting my back. "Not cool! I'll stay in this dress till my leg is better, for god's sake don't make me get dressed in front of you!"

"Well can you get dressed on your own then?" I asked her. She went silent and still for a few seconds.

"I take that as a no. We'll go to the thick forest so no one can see you, kay?"

"Did I say that my silence was a no? And even if I DID go along with this, which I am NOT, it doesn't really matter. The only other person is Runin and she's in the

cave," Rose huffed.

"Silence is usually a no to most people, you know. I still don't see a problem with that, but I do know with all that time spent in the water you're likely to get a fever if we don't warm you up and get you out of those rags. So you're changing no matter what. It's for your own good," I answered her reply, explaining the dangers she was putting herself through by wearing those soaked rags. Rose just sighed angrily.

"And I have no say in this? I thought this was a democracy?"

"Nope."

"Ohmygod, you're a dictator then! ANARCHY!" Rose then started squirming and hitting my back again, trying to get away.

"Not gonna work. You have two options. First is I put you down, you get out of the clothes and I help change you. Or I can just rip off the dress and force you into the new clothes. Your choice."

"When in doubt, choose anarchy. I REBEL against you, dictator!"

I put her down on the ground and made a small ice knife. "I take it as option two, then?" I asked, keeping a grip of her arm so she doesn't crawl away. Rose looked up at me for a second and I could tell she was thinking hard about something. She then heaved a sigh and scooted so that her back was to me.

"Option one then, dictator sir."

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?" I said stabbing the knife into the ground and undoing the zipper "You want me to turn around again?" I asked, double checking with her. Rose held the front of the dress to her chest and turned to look back at me.

"Last I heard, you're going to see it eventually, aren't you?" She gave me a devilish smirk.

"I'm just double checking is all. I'm still a guy you know," I raised my hands up defensively turning my back towards her, looking a the ocean through the small opening of the forest. I could hear Rose sigh again and shift around. There was a heavy sound, and I was pretty sure it was the dress being flung aside somewhere. After a few seconds and more rustling of fabric, she called out to me.

"I have the shirt on, but... I need help with the pants cause of my leg and all..."

"I thought you said you didn't want me going there yet?" I asked sarcastically, turning around and grabbing the pair of pants then staring at Rose for a couple of seconds. If only the circumstances were different I thought to myself, seeing Rose in just a t-shirt and underwear. She looked up at me for a few seconds before blushing and looking away, hiding her face while pulling her knees to her chest.

"Well? Get on with it, then," she said. I knew she was trying to blow off just how embarrassed she really was.

"Well you're gonna have to be more specific. I can take that many ways you know," I teased her.

"SHUT UP, JUN, AND HELP ME GET DRESSED!" Rose shouted with her face buried in her knees.

"No need to, and yeah I knew what you meant," I assured, crouching down next to her. "Now stretch out your legs so I can put them on, kay?" I asked her to do for me to make it easier. Rose stretched out her legs and looked up at me confusedly.

"But I'm kinda confused as to how I'm going to get these on..."

"Just trust me," I winked at her. I put the pants around her ankles and stood her up so she was leaning on me. "We're gonna pull them up, of course," I answered her. She nodded at me and then looked down.

"If you hold me I can pull them up myself, you know."

"But that wouldn't be fun," I answered pulling up her pants past her knees. Rose gasped and blushed, and I knew that if I wasn't holding her up right now she would slap me.

"You need to control your blushing, you know," I told her as I finished putting her pants on for her. "Better?"

Rose glared at my first comment. "Excuse me that I can't help it. That's not something you can control, or do I need to remind you?" she asked, smirking.

"Remind me how?" I winked at her being suggestive. Rose shrugged and then pounced on me, pushing me onto my back onto the ground.

"Don't make me, Jun," she warned with an evil smile.

"Make you what? I don't know where you're going with this," I told her putting my hands behind my head getting comfortable. Rose grabbed my hands and held them over my head and moved to sit on my stomach.

"This can end now or you will pay. I suggest you end it now."

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted by a certain body part of yours. Mind to repeat yourself for me?" I said jokingly to mess around. Rose just blushed and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't play your games with me, Jun, because we both know I'm going to win."

"Wouldn't be fun if I didn't try at all," I winked at her. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine then. We can stay here for however long you want, I'm not getting up until you apologize."

"Hmm if I remember right I can lift you pretty easily, so I think it might work better if we're reversed," I told her, remind her who carried her around.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna find out? Cause I'd be more than willing you know" I replied with a smile. Rose glared at me.

"You are such a pervert."

"Only to you." I winked at her "Now what are we going to do, stay like this or get back to business?"

Rose leaned down and kissed me quickly before pulling away. "I wouldn't mind staying like this. But..."

"I can take a guess. So then how would you like me to carry you back to the cave?" I asked her, still pinned to the ground. Rose thought for a second and smiled before rolling off of me to lay in the sand to my side.

"Whatever my prince feels like."

I thought for a second. "Well two choices, first piggy- back ride or 69," I said as a joke for her. Rose gasped and hid her face from me, probably because she was blushing again.

"I cannot believe you just said that. And other people heard it, too," she mumbled, stricken.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "It's not like it is a live hunger games, they're probably playing stuff from yesterday or this morning so they can edit stuff." I said sitting up indian style. "So piggy-back is your choice?"

"... For now." Rose winked at me and sat up, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Alright then, back to the cave we go. I'll drop you off and get the coconuts," I told her, getting up and walking towards the cave. Rose squeaked and wrapped her legs around my waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks for the warning!" she said, leaning forward from behind me to rest her head on my shoulder.

"You're welcome my dear." I held her legs from behind her knees. "Next time I'll warn you, kay? Try to rest, it's been a long day," I told her starting to walk to through the cave to the place where Runin is.

"Not until you get back. I don't trust that Runin girl, and I want to make sure you get back safe."

"I'll be fine. I managed to take on 6 or so tributes at once remember? I can take care of myself just fine. Just play nice I'll be back soon," I told her, placing her down across the cave from Runin who had a disgusted look on her face

"Quit thinking like that, you want food don't you? " I asked her. Runin just huffed and looked away, and I could tell that the look on Rose's face meant she wasn't very pleased either.

"I always seemed to be out numbered no matter what I do. I'll be back soon," I said walking out of the cave to get the coconuts.

POV Rose

* * *

I sighed as Jun left. I didn't want him to go, this Runin girl annoyed me. I hoped that if I kept my mouth shut, she'd be smart enough to do the same.

"So how did loving your boo go?" she asked, trying to get on my nerves.

"We didn't do anything, if that's what you're asking," I quipped. I wanted to keep my answers short and sweet; maybe she'd get the hint and leave me alone.

"Didn't sound like that from your perverted lover who wanted me to join," she retorted. I turned and glared at her.

"For one thing, it was a joke. And two, he's MY boyfriend; nobody can call him a pervert but me."

"Doesn't seem that way to me. From what I can tell he has his own plans. Oh, I shouldn't have said that. My bad," she mocked sarcastically, trying to manipulate me. I frowned and sat up straighter, wishing I could punch that smirk off her face.

"It's of no concern to you what we do together. And believe me, if he had a plan he would have told me already," I replied annoyedly. What crack was she on?

"What makes you so sure? He's the type who will do whatever he can to to get what he wants. You've known him longer, you should know that. Why do you think he hasn't told you anything yet? It's cause to him you're a pawn in his chess game, nothing more or less."

Her words were like knives, stabbing my heart each time. Instead of curling up and crying like I wanted to, I switched to anger instead. "How DARE you accuse him of that? YOU are nothing, we can dispose of you! He wouldn't make plans without me, and he may do whatever it takes to get what he wants, but he's not demanding. He has courtesy for other people's feelings, unlike yourself. Shut your mouth, Runin."

"Try and stop me. He's already lost trust in you. It's only a matter of time before he stops trusting you completely. If what you say is true then answer me this: will he choose the consideration of one or of many?"

I let her words sink in, and then my heart stopped.

"Oh my god..." Runin was tearing us apart. She had made up lies about me to Jun and she would get him. I knew what I had to do. I leaned against the wall and stood, grabbing the keyblade before limping slowly over to the stupid little tribute. I kneeled down next to her and smiled, holding the weapon to her neck.

"You just made a stupid mistake, my little Runin..."

She looked up at me with a sinister smile. "The seeds have already been planted, all they need is a little water and I win."

I grit my teeth, pulled back, and drew the keyblade across the tribute's throat, watching as she tried to breathe but couldn't. I smiled ruefully; she got what she deserved. But my pride was shattered when I felt a single tear rolling down my cheek. As Runin slid to the floor in her own pool of blood, I tried but couldn't choke back a small laugh of hysteria that bubbled up inside me. This place has made me a monster...

* * *

Jun's Pov

I walked back in the cave to see Runin's body vanish. I asked them to play nice! I thought, putting the fruits down.

"Rose you okay?" I asked rushing towards her, getting a grip of the keyblade and tugging it from her hand. She just looked up at me from her kneeling position on the ground, the small smile on her face disappearing when the cannon sounded, starting to shake her head and cry. I sat down next to her and moved her head to my shoulder so she could bury her face. I know she doesn't like it when I see her cry.

"There there, it's alright. She's gone now, there's nothing to worry about. I know it's hard but you have to try and keep a grip theres only 8 more to go then you... we're free" I caught myself from slipping out what Xion and I had talked about on the first night. Rose moved closer to me, curling up as she started to cry harder.

"There there, let it all out sweet pea. Let it all out" I said stroking her hair repeatedly to try and soothe her. We sat there like that for awhile until she got herself under control and started wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jun. I didn't mean to, I just..." she trailed off, and I knew she didn't really want to talk about it.

"It's okay, you don't gotta explain. Just relax and try to get some rest, okay? It's getting dark out, I'll take the first watch," I told her before giving her another kiss.

"Now try to get some sleep".

"Jun?" Rose called as I walked away.

"Get some rest, kay? I'll wake you up and you can tell me then okay?"

Rose shook her head, tears forming in her eyes again. "Please don't go..."

I looked at her and without a second thought picked her up bridal style.

"Then we'll go together, you can sleep under the stars tonight. I won't leave you."

Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder. "Thank you, Jun," I heard her whisper.

"You're welcome," I whispered back, walking carefully out of the cave so that Rose wouldn't hit anything on the way out. I brought her to the waterfall to see the stars and moon since it was safer than taking her to the beach.

"Get some sleep kay?"

"Okay," Rose replied. "Jun?"

"What is it, love?" I asked curiously, worried if she was going to cry again.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too, always and forever" I said, giving her a kiss goodnight.

"And ever and ever..."

"And ever and ever and evah! Now stop stalling and go to bed," I told her. She huddled closer to me and sighed softly. Within a few minutes she was asleep. I looked out to the ocean lit up by the moon and stars, and couldn't help but wonder if she really meant it...

* * *

thank for reading everybody thank Malrucosplayer13 for the help


End file.
